


The Sound of Engines

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Slow Burn, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Yes there can be Fluffy bikers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Danny Williams, a well recognised member of Big Red Machine in Newark, NJ, moves to Hawaii with his daughter after the death of her mother. He wasn't exactly thrilled but certain circumstances couldn't be avoided when questions arose about his associations. He expected to spend a year or two avoiding those questions ... he did not expect to find an insane former SEAL, a Club being targeted by the local Yakuza and could someone PLEASE do something about all the damn pineapples?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this. I'm not even entirely sure where this came from. Well OK, I might own the plot gorilla that ate it's way through my soul at 4 in the morning when I started this but I swear, that's all I own.  
> Well ... that and a really great coffee mug.

1992 – Newark, NJ

The First Ward district of Newark wasn’t known as the “white collar” neighborhood. In fact, it was pretty much the polar opposite. Primarily middle-class families with just enough stress to keep them from more than a handful of vacations and just enough love to keep them all from killing each other when the stress got to be too much. Most of the families came from either strict Irish Catholic or even stricter Italian families … either one was as likely to have a mother who could wield a wooden spoon with deadly accuracy and a cluster of brothers and sisters that could throw you under the bus with said mother. The Williams clan was no exception, of course. 

Ma Williams came from an Italian family and you always knew when she was upset with you because she’d suddenly go from speaking English to spouting off in perfect Italian. All 4 kids learned early on to fear the silence that followed a half-whispered “madon”. Pop was the quiet Irishman, always caught somewhere between exhaustion and elation as he came home to sleep between shifts at the firehouse and touch base with his family. They’d been together long enough that sometimes, their relationship seemed more “comfortable” than “romantic” but the fights were always silent and the roses that appeared from time to time put a smile on Ma’s face. The house was never short on noise and the family never short on love. 

Danny Williams took after his mother in many ways. He was the oldest of all the kids and because the universe really did have a sick sense of humour, he was also the shortest. He learned to defend himself pretty early on, using either his mouth or his fists and the neighborhood kids stopped picking him by the time he’d given more than half of them a “reason to bitch”. By the time Stella, Diane, and Matty came along, Danny had established himself as the neighborhood boss. He was the one other kids deferred to when figuring out what they were going do in Branch Brook Park on a Friday night or stood up to other neighborhood’s kids when they started bullying kids from his own neighborhood. 

This led to his reputation preceding him in many ways and by the time he was 15, he’d accumulated a more than passing friendship with some older kids that tended to hang out at a garage in the neighborhood. It became commonplace for him to be found hanging around the front entrance to Big Red’s and it sparked a life-long fascination with bikes. He started learning about their upkeep and the unique culture that surrounded them; spending hours covered in oil and tinkering around with the engines. To their credit, both his parents tried to dissuade him from his associations with the garage but by the time it was brought to their attention, he was already half-adopted by the guys at Red’s. 

The first time he pulled up to his house on a Harley may or may not have caused Ma Williams to declare he was “gonna give me agita, Daniel. Agita!” (The fact that he was barely 15 years old and nowhere near legal to drive a bike was another point she was quite vocal about). No-one was surprised when he opted for a motorcycle license versus a vehicle at 16. Everyone was surprised when he started riding around town on a ’75 Sportster that had the AFFA sprayed on the tank.  In 1992, Danny Williams graduated from Barringer High School (middle of the class, thank you very much) and almost immediately, he had a job working at the garage. 

By 1993, Danno Williams had his first ink and his first arrest. Georgie from the garage bailed him out and took him to get his first tattoo. His parents didn’t find out until a few days later and that was the beginning of the fractures in their relationship. 

By 1999, Danno hadn’t spoken to his parents or his siblings for a few years and the police in Newark were intimately familiar with his bike and his temper. 

By 2000, Danno had met and married Rachel. Grace was born in 2002 and Rachel was killed in 2007 (the drunk that had t-boned her bike met with a messy end, courtesy of a few friends on the inside). In 2009, an opportunity arose for Danno to make a new home somewhere (don’t ask about why this opportunity arose, nor the circumstances that caused it) and he found himself on a plane with his daughter bound for Honolulu. His Brothers had arranged for him to have a place to live and he was being picked up by the local chapter of Angels at the airport. Grace was buzzing with excitement at the idea of living in paradise … Danno was trying not to contemplate the idea of being surrounded by pineapples. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot yet ... just a little more setting.

2011 – Kaneohe

He was pretty sure he was never going to get used to the smell. Even after more than a year on this rock, his nose could still pick out the stench of plumeria and pineapple. It was everywhere on the island, no matter what he did. The only time it let up was when he so deep in an engine that all he could smell was oil or when he was in the shower and could use an excessive amount of his body wash to overwhelm the scent temporarily. Other than that, everything smelled like a Pina Colada. And that included his bedsheets, which made sleeping the less-than-restful experience it once was. (No, it wasn’t the nightmares that plagued him that kept him awake at night. It was the fucking pineapples, OK?)

His eyes cracked open and he heaved a sigh, brushing his hand over his face. It’d been a late one last night, having not gotten in until well after midnight. His job hadn’t gone as planned and he’d had to improvise at the last minute. Thankfully, he’d left Grace in the capable hands of Malia Kelly and she’d been more than glad to keep her overnight, promising to get her ready for school in the morning. A glance at the clock beside his bed told him he had about 20 minutes before he’d have to leave to pick Grace up and take her to school. It usually took about 15 minutes to get from their house on Kaneohe Bay Dr to the private school he’d enrolled Grace in as soon as they landed on the island but he knew he wanted to take her for breakfast beforehand, to make up for not being home to tuck her in last night. It was their ritual … he always tried to be home for tucking in, but if not he always took her to breakfast the next day. 

At 9 years old, Grace was starting to outgrow the night-time tucking in but she still clung to it for the opportunity to spend time with her Danno. She’d started to pull away from the public affection, like running into his arms every time he picked her up from school, but at home she was still his little Monkey. She looked more and more like Rachel every day, with her dark hair and eyes but her whip-smart sense of humour was all Williams. Her easy-going mannerisms were more like his Pop than anything else and every once in a while, he’d catch himself missing the family that had raised him. Not that they’d have anything to do with him now; Diane and Stella had both married cops while Matty was some financial whiz kid, working for the State. (He may not be welcome in their home, but he still kept up with what happened to the family, wanting to ensure no one from the old neighborhood got ideas about leveraging them against Danno). He grimaced to himself as he hauled his body up out of the bed and slunk into the shower … he had to wash away the smell of pineapple and the sin of his job. One was easier to do than the other.

10 minutes later, his leg swung over the body of his ’08 Softail. It was Grace’s favourite bike of the 3 he owned and she was still getting used to the way her body moved on the bike. When he’d gifted her the helmet a few months ago, her face lit up like the sun itself. He’d had Jenna airbrush the lid for his little girl and it had gone from a simple plain black helmet to a sparkling pink number with monkey ears and Grace’s name on the back. She was conscious of the need for safety and neither of them needed to talk about why. Rachel hadn’t been wearing a helmet when her bike had been plowed into that night. It wouldn’t have mattered if she had, mangled as her bike and body were but it drove home the point so much more clearly. Prior to losing her, Danno had been lax about always wearing a lid but Grace had never been on a bike without one and now, Danno wore his any time he was riding, even though Hawaii didn’t have the same lid laws.

He pulled up in front of Chin Ho’s home a few minutes later and strode up to the door. The man must have already left for the day because Danno couldn’t see his pride and joy anywhere in the garage as he cut around the backyard. When Danno’d first arrived on the island, it was Chin Ho that had met him at the airport and they’d become close quickly. When Danno wanted to just cruise the island, Chin Ho was the first door he’d knock on and he’d been the one to introduce Danno around the Club as well. His house was always a comfortable place to hang out for a few beers and Malia was an amazing cook who always ensured both he and Grace were full to bursting whenever they ate over. 

“DANNO!”, Grace’s voice echoed across the lanai and he could hear the smile before he saw it. Coming around the side of the house, he opened his arms to catch her as she ran up to him and swung her around once before planting her back down on her feet.

“Morning, Monkey. You ready to go? I thought we’d stop by Agnes’ before I take you to school.”

Without a word, she scrambled away from him and back towards the house to finish getting dressed and gathering up her stuff. He laughed as he walked over to where Malia was standing at the sliding doors, holding her coffee.

“And a fine morning to you, lovely lady. Where’s your lazy half already?” Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over her cheek and embraced her in a quick hug. She giggled and returned his affection before taking a drink from her mug.

“Lazy is down at the Club. They have that new guy coming by today.”

She reminded him that there WAS, in fact, a new guy joining the Club. A legacy join … his father had been one of the original members of the 'Auana club and the guy had been active for a while but left for some reason. Now he was coming back, making his home on Oahu and was looking to earn a place once again. He had a few skills that could come in handy, an accomplished SEAL who’d been discharged for some reason just last year and Danno was looking forward to seeing what kind of guy he was. If he had the right skills, Danno could definitely use him. Things with the Yakuza were getting heated again and no one wanted to put them back in their place more than Danno did. 

He grinned as Grace came scampering back outside with her jeans on and her backpack slung over her shoulders. After thanking Malia for watching over her last night, she dashed over to the bike and started rooting in the saddlebag for her helmet. Once again, Danno was thankful that she didn’t need to be reminded that long pants and a helmet were requirements for riding. Once found, she buckled it under her chin and stood impatiently next to the wheels casting glances towards Danno as though she could make him walk faster.

“Thanks again, Malia. I thought last night was gonna be a lot faster than it actually was and I hate getting jammed up like that. I appreciate you being there.”

“It’s no problem Jersey. That’s what ohana does. Did you get everything taken care of last night?”, her voice was soft but he could hear the worry behind the casual tone.

“Yeah, it was taken care of and we don’t have to worry about it again.”

She nodded, hugged Grace one more time and disappeared around the corner of the house. Danno swung himself onto the bike and stood it upright so Grace could join him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she tucked herself up tight against him. She loved riding and had been begging for him to let her start riding dirtbikes so she could get a feel for bigger bikes. He was considering it but he had to talk to few more people to understand the risk before he said yes. In the mean time, he’d started taking her out on his bike more often instead of the Camaro that was tucked into the garage back at the house. 

An hour later, he was dropping her off in front of Le Jardin with a belly full of coffee and malasadas and promising to pick her up in the afternoon. He waved at a few of the other parents, dropping their children off in their Mercedes and their Range Rovers and chuckled as they blanched at his greeting. They were all aware of exactly WHO Danno Williams was, despite his never being charged with so much as a speeding ticket since Grace’s birth. His affiliation with the 'Auana's, along with the AFFA tattoo on his knuckles, were enough to cause other parents to give him a wide berth. He figured, so long as they didn’t hold that against Grace, he had no troubles about what they thought of him in particular.

He pulled out onto the H3 and rode down, intending to get to the Club before 9 so he could meet with the SEAL that was looking to re-join their crew.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is it, exactly, that Danno does for the Club?

2011 – Red & White 'Auana Club

The ride from Kailua to Waimalu was uneventful and gave Danno a chance to let go of last night’s clusterfuck (still not HIS clusterfuck, but one he’d had to clean up anyway). A former member of the Club was being de-patched and had been running his mouth to other clubs about the inner workings of the ‘Auanas. It was Danno’s job to “vigorously” deliver the message to one Victor Hesse. The problem was that when Danno had arrived, it hadn’t JUST been Hesse at the house; he’d had company in the way of another associate of the club. While Danno had believed Sang Min when he’d spouted off that he had no idea what Hesse was up to, he’d still BEEN there and was, therefore, collateral damage. Eventually his femur would heal, Danno was sure of it.

Once Hesse was taken care of and the scene cleared up (including a small financial expenditure for Sang Min to get his thigh looked at), Danno’d been exhausted and his clothes were a mess. Victor had been a bitch to clean up after and by the time the last bits of him were divided into a shark “snack pack”, there’d been very little time to get anything for dinner. The final insult came when the only thing he could find to eat in the house was a leftover pizza that had extra pineapple on it. 

“Who the fuck puts pineapple on their fucking pizza? You couldn’t just be an asshole and eat normal pizza like regular people? No, of course not. Way more fun to torture your executioner by only having WEIRD pizza in your house. Oh how I wish my Ma still spoke to me. She could teach me how to bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you again for eating shitty pizza!”

He ranted at the empty house, even as he continued his task of cleaning. It was well past midnight by the time he’d packed his snack bags into the airtight containers and loaded them into the trunk of the Camaro. Stopping by Kamekona’s on his way home, he ensured the evidence of his message would be happily in the stomach of a Great White before dawn. 

By the time he pulled up in front of the Club, he was almost completely at ease and he was already dreaming about a cup of coffee. Which is why it took him a full minute to register there was a stranger’s bike where he usually parked his. Granted, once he parked and took a closer look it was a classic that had tons of potential with the right set of tools and patience. But it was still parked in HIS slot. The one he’d earned from day one on this tropical nightmare. 

He made his way in the building and made a bee-line for Chin Ho’s office. The door was open and he could see the man sitting at his desk, that same placid look on his face whether he was teaching a man a lesson or reading Shakespeare. He was unshakeable and almost completely unreadable unless he wanted you to know something. Then he was terrifying.

“Hey Chin … did you know we have some superhero with a God complex somewhere in this joint? There’s some asshole parked his ride in my slot out front.”, he slid into a chair, crossed his ankles and his arms and looked across the desk with his eyebrows raised in a questioning “What in the fuck” expression.

“I’m not a superhero and God doesn’t have anything on me.” The voice came from behind him and, as he turned, he raised his eyes upward. And kept going upward until he realized he’d have to crane his neck in order to see the face. Once he did, he took note of the dark hair, wide mouth and generally mouth-wateringly handsome features before noticing the eyes. “Those eyes are going to get me killed” was his first thought. He didn’t know why but the thought stayed with him … there was something in their depths that promised many things and one of them was most definitely dangerous.

He raised himself up from the chair and turned, half facing both Chin and the newcomer, feeling the appraising gaze from the other guy. 

“I don’t care if you think you’re Buddha on a pogo stick, buddy. Name’s Danno Williams, 1st Officer and you’re gonna go move that bike. You can move mine while you’re at it.” He tossed the keys from his pocket at the guy and looked back at Chin, smiling.

“I need coffee. You want?”

To his credit, the guy behind him didn’t protest. But he wasn’t moving either and that was something that annoyed Danno. He looked out of the corner of his eye and the guy was standing there with … Jesus, was that the goofiest smile a grown man had ever worn?

“Yeah. I’ll take it black and then we can talk about which spot you’d like for your bike because that one belonged to my father.”

Danno cringed … actually, physically cringed. This was the new guy … the one Chin Ho had told him he’d be meeting this morning before they patched him in. The SEAL. When he looked up, Chin was actually giggling … this wasn’t going to end well for anyone. 

“Jersey, meet Steve McGarrett, Legacy Patch from John McGarrett former President of the Club. You two are gonna get along great!”


	4. Chapter 4

He took a deep breath and turned to look at the SEAL. “ _Former SEAL_ ”, he thought to himself. He was still standing off to the side of the desk, his arms crossed over his chest with the keys he’d caught in one hand. His smirk was getting bigger by the second.

“Tell me, McGarrett … because I’m curious. On what planet does patching in include prime parking? Because I’m pretty sure I would’ve known about that a while ago if that were the case.” He knew he was being petty but he also knew he had a principle to maintain. There was a pecking order … this guy wasn’t even ON it yet.

He just smirked wider and cocked an eyebrow in his direction. “Well, that’s my father’s bike out there. Seems to reason his bike, his space.”

Danno opened his mouth to rant and fluttered his hands for a second before he caught himself. It wasn’t that the guy had a point … it was that Danno could concede where the misunderstanding would come from. He could let this go today and they could move forward with getting the guy settled in. THEN they could discuss parking and pecking order.

“Fine. We can talk about it later. But don’t think I’m letting this go either.”, he held out his hand for his keys and Steve pushed off the wall to walk over and place them into his outstretched hand. He grinned and slid down into the other chair in front of Chin’s desk, stretching his 10 mile long legs out in front of him. Not that Danno’d noticed his legs … or how well fitted his jeans were against his thighs. He slid back down into his own seat and turned his attention back to Chin.

Chin just leveled a look at both of them and shook his head, still grinning. The longer he smiled, the more unsettled Danno became. 

“I’m thinking that if all goes well, we can have your patch ceremony in 30 days. I’d like to see how you fit in with the current Brothers and work with Jersey here. He’s got a few projects that he’s working on and I think the 2 of you will complement each other’s … uhh … style. I know your history from back when you were a prospect with your Dad and they’d pretty much signed off on you getting your patch before you left but I want to hold off on doing anything right away. We have a couple other prospects that have been here a while and I’d hate to upset the natives, ya?” Danno took a minute to side-eye the guy beside him. If he’d already been Prospect and he walked away before he got his rocker, what the fuck had happened?

Danno’d never heard of anyone that just … left. You didn’t leave. The Club comes first for everything and there was no reason short of death that someone would just stop being a Brother. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he shifted his attention back to Chin, who was standing up and going to his safe in the back of the office. So far as Danno knew, the safe held primarily Chin’s beloved shotguns and his Cut. His eyes widened when he took out another Cut, one he’d not seen before and handed it over to Steve. The rockers were already in place.

“Your father made sure to keep it safe. Welcome home, brah.”

Steve stood up and for a moment, his face was as soft as a kitten. If Danno hadn’t been paying attention, he probably would have missed it but he was never NOT paying attention to details. It could be a health hazard if you missed something important. Steve’s hands caressed the leather and held the back out to inspect the detailing. Danno made note of the patches, including the rockers and the insignia before turning his eyes to the front of the vest. He could see the diamond 1% on the shoulder and the frayed stitching of his PROSPECT patch on the other. The Cut was confusing … there was no way a Prospect would have the diamond, nor the rockers but apparently, here on this tropical rat-trap, that’s exactly what they had. 

He almost missed Steve taking the vest and sliding it on. At once, he seemed to relax and he looked like he’d never taken it off. It was as ever present as the stench of pineapple or the rumble of an engine. Chin reached out and hugged the big man, clapping him on the shoulder. When he’d been released, he turned to Danno and held out his hand. Taking the moment, Danno bypassed the handshake and drew him in for a hug as well. If he happened to notice how easily their bodies slotted together, that was his business alone. Or how the smell of pineapple wasn’t terrible when combined with whatever scent was just essentially “Steve”. He had to shake himself mentally to break free from the idea of what he’d look like wearing ONLY his cut. “ _Where the fuck did that come from?_ ” He clapped his hand over Steve’s shoulder once and released him. 

Oh great … the smirk was back.

“Looks good, bruddah. Now get the fuck out of my office because I do have actual work to do.” It was as polite a dismissal as they were likely to get as Chin’s face melted back into his constant zen stare. Danno took the hint, nodded to Chin and made his way out towards the main area of the Club, affectionally called the bullpen. There were a few people already there and they looked up, acknowledging Danno respectfully while eyeballing Steve warily.

People knew he was coming in. No one probably expected him to be wearing colors already. There was a moment of confused, tense silence before it was broken by a familiar laugh.

“Jersey! You smell like pineapple!”, Kono’s voice whispered behind him. He turned and half scowled at the woman. She was Chin Ho’s cousin and she’d been hanging around the Club since she was Grace’s age. At first, Danno hadn’t known what to make of her … when you looked, all you saw was beauty and athleticism. She was a pro-surfer who’d made one hell of a name for herself before she blew out her knee in a spectacular wipeout. It had damn near crippled her and she still had a limp from time to time but she’d come back from the surgery and opened up a surf shop that catered to locals and tourists alike. These days, she had 3 locations and a booming little trade in surf lessons. Grace had been going for a year and Danno was amazed at how good his little girl was on the water. 

“What can I say, Surf Girl … you’ve finally managed to infect me!”, He grinned as he took her in his arms and hugged her. He’d taken to her like a big brother and she teased him like a little sister. She wasn’t as sharp-edged as Stella or Diane had been but she was deadlier. There’d been a few instances where trouble had found her … particularly when the Yakuza were targeting families of known Brothers. Danno had been the one to arrive at her house one night after she’d called and found 3 low-level guys unconscious on the floor in her living room. 4 broken legs, 2 punctured lungs, a fractured cheekbone and a completely blown out ankle between them all but ensured the Yakuza left THIS particular family member alone. 

“This your SEAL?”, she inquired as she looked over at Steve. Her dark eyes ran from one end of him to the other and something made her grin. She was reaching out for a hug before he could even get a word out.

“Not mine. He’s like a stray or something.”, Danno’s voice was light and he hoped the guy would hear the well intended humour. Christ knows the guy smirked enough to HAVE a sense of humour.

“Howzit sister. I remember seeing you shred the Pipeline before you caught it. You were da kine, ya? Danno no can talk stink but eh. Azright.”

Danno blinked. Then he blinked again, looking back and forth between them.

“I dare you to tell me that was English.”

Kono burst out laughing and laid her hand on Danno’s shoulder.

“No need for get agro, brah. We just talk story with Uncle here.”, she was teasing him. She had to be. Suddenly they were both speaking some foreign language and he was confused. He threw his hands up and sighed dramatically, sensing the good humour.

“This is what my life has become. Now I have to learn another language just to be able to communicate with you. Lemme guess, you even eat pineapple willingly?”

The answering laugh should not have sounded as good as it did in his head.

“C’mon Danno. Ham and pineapple is good grinds.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that. Seriously. C’mon you Neanderthal … I have things that need doin and you’re coming with me.”

Danno hugged Kono one more time before he strode out the door towards the bikes, instinctually going for his regular spot before remembering he was parked down the lot. 

“We’re heading over to meet with Kamekona. His place is near the Hilton and I need to take care of him after he took care of something for me last night. Then we can head out towards the Punchbowl. There’s been some rumors of an incursion that I want to check out for myself.”

There’d been a few mentions, especially after Hesse was “aggressively” de-patched, that the Yakuza were making in-roads to the territories surrounding the Punchbowl. It had been a long-standing silent agreement between the 2 groups that the area was considered neutral. Too many families had people buried there for anyone to stake a claim without causing a bloodbath. And no one had ever indicated they WANTED to trigger that eventuality. Why the Yakuza were sniffing around now was anyone’s guess but Danny wanted to check it out before anything got out of hand.

Sometimes, being both 1st Officer AND Enforcer was a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a little more than a week since he’d partnered up with the Neanderthal. In that time, Danno had learned that Steve was useful, creative when necessary and ninja-level creepy when he wanted to be. They’d had occasion to visit with an associate of Kamekona’s together after meeting with him the morning they met and Danno had the opportunity to see Steve in action. It seemed Kame had a cousin that had problems with understanding there were things you did and things you did not do. He was running a small drug empire out of an apartment Kame owned. It wasn’t that Kame had a problem with him dealing … it was that he was doing so out of an apartment he didn’t own and wasn’t kicking back any profit to Kame for the space.  

Danny and Steve arrived at the address in Ewa Beach, a “fixer-upper” if ever he saw one, and approached the door. Before he could do anything else, Steve had kicked the door in and burst through into the living room like … well … a military trained SEAL. Danno was right behind him, stalking across the room to where Flippa (really. That was his name. Kame had to tell him three times before Danno had believed him) was sitting at the table, elbow deep in ice. He lifted his head as soon as the door burst in and he was on his way to reaching for the gun just at the edge of the table when Danno reached him and slammed his fist into the side of Flippa’s face.

“Are you stupid, Flippa? Like, does your brain connect to the rest of your body or are you all impulse and skid-marks?”

Danno could sense Steve hovering just outside the realm of his personal space. He wasn’t moving in, wasn’t interfering and he could tell that the man was watching the rest of the room to ensure they remained undisturbed. In the back of his head, Danno appreciated the way they seemed to just understand each other’s roles. In the front of his mind, however … there was a message to deliver. Flippa opened his mouth to speak and Danno reached out, crushing his hand against the thick expanse of his throat.

“No. You do not speak. You do not make a single fucking sound you overgrown cockroach. You listen and you do it with both ears because I will not repeat myself and you really don’t want him to echo me either.” He jerked his thumb over to where Steve was standing. Flippa’s eyes flicked over and then back to Danno … he could almost smell the terror in those beady little orbs.

“You have been running a fine little empire for yourself out of here. Not too big, of course … wouldn’t want the Brothers to catch wind after all. But a little kingdom for a little king, no? But see … here’s the problem. You’re running your little kingdom on someone else’s land … and that someone else does business with the bigger someone else that you know damn good and well you don’t want to fuck with. The way we see it, you’ve been cheating out of money that rightfully belongs to 'Auana. And we don’t like being cheated, Flippa. We don’t like it one fucking bit.”

He tightened his fist in the rolls of fat until he saw sweat standing out on the native’s forehead. Steve still hadn’t moved from his spot by the door. There wasn’t a single sound outside the apartment and Danno leaned in close. “You will begin making those timely payments to your 2 business partners, won’t you? Kame and 'Auana are both owed for your profits.”, he half whispered. He waited until he felt the skin under his fist wobble affirmatively before he brought his other hand up to Flippa’s midsection. In one quick motion, he brought the knife he’d kept behind his back down onto Flippa’s knee and slid the blade deep into the pocket just above the bend. The fat man went rigid with pain but couldn’t draw a breath in to make any noise because of how tightly Danno’s fist was around his throat. 

He leaned back, looking into Flippa’s face and smiled. He knew damn good and well the smile was predatory at best and had been known to bring many a man to tears … this mook was no exception. “Now, you’re gonna point without making a single noise, to where it is in this shit hole you call an apartment you keep your emergency stash of cash. You owe back pay and we’re going to collect. My partner over there is going to find the stash and we’ll be taking what we’re owed. 

“You take care of our back pay, we leave you alone to make your way to the hospital. That’s how this is going to work. And then, once you’re back out on your feet, you’ll begin making regular payments to both Kame and the Brothers. Because you don’t want us to come back here, do you Flippa? That would be bad, right?”

The man could barely contain his terror and Danno caught a whiff of something decidedly … shitty. “Hey, SuperSEAL … did you ever make someone shit themselves with fear during your time in the Army?”

“It was the Navy Jersey and that information is classified.”

They shared a smirk as Steve made his way over to the corner that the now profusely bleeding and gasping man had pointed out. A few minutes later, carrying a fat stack of cash to cover both Kame and the Brotherhood’s dues, Danno slid his knife back out of Flippa’s knee and made his way to the door. When he realized Steve wasn’t behind him, he turned back. The SEAL was standing over Flippa, grasping his shirt in one hand and bringing his fist down against the fat man’s chin with the other.

“That’s for bleeding on his pants.” Sure enough, Danno looked and he had blood on the edge of his jeans. He grinned at the SEAL.

“Gee, thanks babe. Who knew I’d be meeting my own personal laundry guard.”

That had been a week ago and since then, both Danno and Steve had fallen into an easy camaraderie. It was easy enough to meet up in the mornings to ride together since they’d discovered Steve lived less than a mile away on Kaneohe. The first morning Steve had shown up at his place, he’d arrived just as Danno was putting Grace on the back of the bike. He didn’t even blink as he introduced himself to her and she’d smiled, going in for a hug. 

“She has a thing about hugs. I think the Hawaiian air is affecting her reasoning.”

“C’mon Jersey … how are hugs a bad thing?”

“Yeah Danno! You always say I give the best hugs!!”

“I’m so screwed. C’mon Monkey … on the bike. We have to get you to school and then Daddy has a lot to do today.” 

Steve had left and they’d met up later at the Club. He handed over a bag and when Danno looked inside, there were 3 malasadas. He quirked an eyebrow at Steve, who shrugged. “The other day, you had sugar on your shirt. If there’s one thing I know, it’s what malasada residue looks like.”

Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride at the end of the month to celebrate Steve finally getting his patch was great. The whole Club came out, along with their families and spent the day together. It was the first time Grace was allowed to come on a ride out and she was absolutely thrilled to be on the back of his bike. They’d decided to take a leisure ride across the island, hitting some of the prettier landmarks before finally ending up back at the clubhouse. He enjoyed the ride and spending time with the club but halfway through the day he got an itch. 

Danno had learned pretty early on in life how to ghost someone. It was an art, really … the ability to blend in with the background of any situation and present yourself in the shadows of their vision. Just out of reach but able to see everything until the time was right to reveal yourself. He’d mastered this technique as a child, avoiding Ma when she had a wooden spoon in her hand and he’d just dipped his bread in her sauce and made a mess on the stove. Another benefit to having this particular skill was that he had a hyper-awareness of when other people tried to do the same. It was an itch in the back of his head that told him someone was watching and it had never steered him wrong. Today, since leaving the clubhouse to start their run, Danno’d had that itch. At first he thought it was just being around all the Brothers and their partners and kids but he quickly realized this was more of a malevolent itch and it needed to be taken care of.

About halfway through the ride, Danno signaled Chin and told him about the feeling. He asked if Chin wouldn’t mind taking Grace for the rest of the run so Danno could concentrate on finding out what was going on. Immediately Chin agreed and told Grace that it was time for her to ride a REAL bike. She giggled and rolled her eyes, pointing out that he rode the exact same bike as her Danno except his had the 81 surrounded by Hawaiian flowers. Chin tickled her cheek and told her that’s what made his bike better. She huffed like she was letting him get away with something but happily climbed onto the back of his bike and held onto his waist. Danno knew Chin would protect his little girl and would keep her out of harm’s way … much as anyone else in the club would. Grace had been adopted by the club and everyone was Uncle or Auntie and they protected their kids like they protect their colours. Zero fucks were given when it came to protection of family.

Knowing she was safe let Danno concentrate on his surroundings. He let his bike fall back, seeming to be adjusting his saddlebags until he could safely pull back in near the back of the crew and observe. There were hangers-on that rode at the end and normally he didn’t pay much attention but one guy caught his eye and made Danno register. He was young-ish, maybe early 30s and Asian. It wasn’t that he had a problem with the guy’s ethnicity but there were no other Asians that rode with them so he stood out … (most were Polynesian or Samoan). And he was trying too hard to not be noticed, like he wanted to melt into the background and just keep out of sight. Thankfully, he didn’t appear to be paying too much attention to Danno so he managed to catch a quick photo of the guy before idling behind and watching what he did. “Who are you watching you sneaky little fucker?”, he muttered to himself.

It quickly became apparent the guy was following Steve, which set off Danno’s protective instincts. Steve was his backup and he covered Danno’s ass. Brothers first, everything else after. So when this guy kept with the group, Danno made sure to pay attention to everything he did. 

By the time they got back to the clubhouse, Danno was responsible for helping to dig up the imu (something he still wasn’t sure he was OK with. It’s a hole in the ground and they COOK in it? What was wrong with a regular grill? Or a hibachi, for fuck’s sake!) and barking orders at everyone to ensure they got where they needed to be. He wandered around the crowd, keeping an eye out for the strange Asian but the itch disappeared. He did one last sweep before making his way over to Chin, who happened to be sitting with Grace on his lap and they were smiling conspiratorially.

“Whatever it is, the answer’s no.” Lead with conviction, that’s how you win out against those puppy dog eyes. This was how he’d made it this far and he was clinging to that mentality with both hands (don’t ask about the surfboard sitting in Steve’s garage, waiting for her birthday … nor the custom leather chaps he’d ordered for her for Christmas). 

“Danno! Uncle Chin and I were just talking about Kahuku. Did you know they have a dirtbike place up there? Uncle Chin said he goes up there sometimes!” 

“Oh, does he now? Gee, it’d be nice if Uncle Chin conveniently mentioned something so completely out of the realm as dirtbikes when he doesn’t know you’ve been practically begging to get on one since we came to this rock. It’s like he instinctively KNEW you wanted to go riding, right? Must be something to that aloha spirit that they read minds, right Monkey?”

She had the audacity to smile wide and nod her head, as though completely agreeing with him. Danno knew he was screwed.

“Maybe the next time Uncle Chin goes, he could bring you. And make sure you come back in the same whole, single unit piece that you leave me in.”, he leveled a look at Grace, letting her know he was onto her game but was willing to concede the point. At the moment, he had bigger concerns and he HAD intended to look into dirtbikes for her anyway. “Do you mind if I steal a minute with him? Why don’t you go check on Billy and Leilani … I heard Amy was getting them to help her set up some games.”

Once she was gone (after a hug and a whispered THANK YOU!), Danno closed the door to the office and settled into his chair. “We have a problem. I’m not sure how big of a problem but a problem none-the-less. There’s a guy,” Danno opened his phone and flipped it to show a picture to Chin. “He’s been following the ride all day, keeping pretty close tabs on the SEAL. He bailed as soon as we got here to the club but he gives me the heebie-jeebies. I haven’t told Steve yet, wanted to run it by you first. I’m not sure if this has anything to do with him leaving the Club when his father was running things.” Danno had never gotten an answer for that question and it still bothered him. He knew Steve was 100% committed, especially now that he was a full patch, but some things just weren’t done … leaving was at the top of that list.

Chin considered the picture for a minute before sending a text off. “I think I know who this is and I’ve just asked Steve to join us. He should be aware and might have insight into why he’s being followed. It doesn’t have anything to do with his leaving the island any more than someone in Jersey being followed because you came here.”

Danno got the message. The reasons for Steve leaving were a non-starter of a conversation and Chin wasn’t about to divulge it. Truth is, Danno trusted Chin and if he trusted this guy, that was enough for now. Eventually maybe he’d find out but for now, it went onto the back burner. Once Steve arrived, they got down to the matter at hand.

“I’m pretty sure this is Michael Noshimuri, one of Hiro Noshimuri’s kids. Word was he was sent back to Japan some years ago after a deal went bad. Hiro wanted him to learn what being a Yakuza really meant and that was only going to happen in Japan. I hadn’t realized he was back on the Islands … but if he is, this could mean trouble for all of us. Any idea why he’d be targeting you, Steve?”

Steve’s body went rigid at the mention of the Noshimuri name. His fists clenched and Danno could see the strain of white knuckles even through the full colour tattoos on his fingers. A single breath later and he relaxed enough that his fingers weren’t vibrating any longer but his entire posture was still ramrod straight.

“Hiro Noshimuri’s brother, Kouji. Word has always been that it was my father that ordered the hit that killed him and his _gokutsuma_. If Michael’s here and tailing me, it’s revenge he’s looking for and I’m more than glad to help him find a resolution.”

The ferocity in those eyes, as Steve turned from Chin to Danno, was electric. He felt his mouth go dry and his cock twitch in his jeans when faced with that kind of raw power. He tried to tamp it down without turning his eye away and felt something warm sizzle in his gut. Once again, he found himself entertaining the idea of Steve wearing nothing more than his cut as he knelt on the bed in front of Danno. “ _Fuck he’d be amazing like that. All that skin, begging for me._ ” His thoughts went wild and he swallowed hard to try and bring himself back to the conversation at hand. Chin was speaking … was asking him something … something he’d missed.

“… think that’s possible, Jersey?”

“Huh? Sorry … I was somewhere else for a minute there. What’d you need?”

He did not need Chin’s slightly elevated eyebrow before he repeated himself for Danno’s benefit.

“I was saying that we should arrange for some sort of surveillance of Steve’s place and it would make sense for you to spearhead it as both Vice President AND his closest neighbor.”

“Yea sure that’s no pro … wait … Vice President?”, Danno was stunned into silence. He looked at Chin who smirked and threw something at him. He caught it with one hand and looked … it was a patch reading “Vice President”. “You’re gonna need a new rocker too, Jersey. If you’re willing, I’d like to change you officially to Honolulu.”

Subconsciously, he reached behind him and rubbed his fingers over the bottom of his colours. Since he’d moved, he’d never changed his leather and he still proudly wore NEWARK as his lower patch. It was his way of clinging to home … a place he’d always thought he’d return. Chin smiled and leaned forward.

“You’ve been here two years brah. You own a shop, bought a house and Grace loves it here. The only thing missing is the ‘Auana patch and a pineapple tattoo on your ass. You’re ohana … and quite frankly one of the only people I’d trust as my second. Take the patch … we can get you inked up tonight.”

Danno thought for a moment before he looked up at Chin, smartass grin firmly in place.

“You can go fuck yourself with the pineapple tattoo. Nothing so tropical is going to touch this fine ass.”

He almost heard Steve biting his tongue as he tried to keep from snorting out with laughter.

Chin didn’t bother … the sound echoed through the windows and down to the crowd of families.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck are you doing down there, digging for goddamned oil? You aren’t carving the fuckin thing into my skin, you are colouring between the lines. Lines YOU drew, I might add. Jesus, fuck … shading sucks dick babe. Seriously just sucks dick.” Danno glared down  at the woman currently hunched over his chest. He’d accepted Chin’s offer and was currently sitting in Jenna’s chair with his shirt off and his head down after handing his leather over to Malia to have his rocker changed. It was a bittersweet thing to give up the NEWARK but if he were being honest with himself, he knew Chin was right. He’d settled here and, more importantly, Grace had settled here. 

Jenna’s response to his caustic rant was a soft “hmm” as she continued shading in the blue violet over his left shoulder. Her hand was heavy when shading but her talent was unmatched and Danno wanted something of New Jersey to remind him of home … the blue violet was the state flower. He grumbled but put his head back down, letting her work and his mind to drift. Almost immediately his thoughts shifted to Steve and the intensity of his gaze from earlier. It had been a shock to him when his response had been so sexual … he hadn’t really done anything more than the occasional handie with a guy sharing a cell or a quick blowie as a thank you for helping someone out. He was secure enough to know sex was sex and it didn’t matter but he also didn’t go around advertising it either. Too much time spent in a Catholic house and then around bikers from the old OLD school. Fags weren’t tolerated in Jersey and so Danno had learned to keep his open-nature quiet. It was one thing when you were inside but once you came back, you kept it quiet.

But there was something about the SEAL. Might’ve been all that power in his gaze, combined with the lethal intentions he’d been radiating that made Danno respond. From the time he was old enough to know what got his dick hard, control had been the basis for most of it. The visual his mind drew up almost caused a low moan to escape his lips.

_His body was stretched across the mattress, all that glorious tanned skin bare for his eyes. Arms were stretched out towards the slats of the headboard, curling around as though it were the only thing keeping him anchored. The dark shadow of his leather molded itself to his back and shoulders like a second skin as he raised his ass in the air, offering himself up to be taken. It was impossible to decide … take him hard and fast so sweat ran down his face and his screams filled the room or take him apart slowly so his tears ran free. To watch him falling apart so his hips rolled without his even realizing it and he became a creature of instinct. His hips rolled again and the decision was made … It was inevitable and he was going to know what his SEAL would look like as his cock jerked with need._

“OK Jersey, you’re all done. You have your pretty, pretty flower … and since you must have been dreaming about something really good I went ahead and added a pineapple while you weren’t paying attention.”, Jenna’s voice drew him back to the real world and he laughed, even as he tried to shift his body around. His cock was painful between his legs … heavy and throbbing. 

“Yeah right. Like you’ve ever given up free ink.”

He winked as he looked at the mirror so he could see the final piece. The brilliant blue stood out against his shoulder, tucked into the hollow of his clavicle before curling around the set of foot prints that had been Gracie’s on the day she was born sitting over his heart. Jenna stood and cracked her back, smearing him with tattoo goo and covering the ink with gauze. He looked up at a sound near the door and froze. Steve was standing there, watching him and, from the look of it, he’d been there for a bit. And because the universe truly did hate Danno, he was barefoot wearing nothing but his cut and a pair of jeans. He took advantage to feast his eyes on the skin that had previously always been hidden beneath t-shirts or his leathers. 

The predominant piece was a large piece of text reaching from shoulder to shoulder that read “Leave No Man Behind” with a golden trident at one shoulder and a golden anchor at the other. Beneath that, Danno could see 2 tiki heads on either rib and the death’s head insignia on his left flank. There was a hint of something else on his hips just above his jeans … Danno couldn’t quite make it out but all the work was intricate and well done. His eyes swept back up from the waist of his jeans and caught Steve looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a funny little smile on his lips. 

“Well it’s only fair you aren’t the only one walking around with no shirt on, Danno. C’mon, I saved you a beer.”

Danno swallowed hard and followed him out, reciting the lineup for the 1968 Jets in his head to try and get his traitorous cock to relax. Walking behind SuperSEAL and watching his ass tucked into those jeans didn’t help at all. The man was a walking orgasm waiting to happen and Danno had to consciously keep his eyes from drifting along the lines of another tattoo that was peeking up from the waistline of his jeans along his back. He could tell from this angle it appeared to be a traditional Hawaii tribal tattoo, done in black and grey. Danno did not think about how delicious it would be to wrap his hands around those hips and trace the lines with this thumbs. 

By the time they reached the shaded area off to the side of the major activity, Danno had managed to control his reaction to the SEAL. He accepted the beer he was offered and leaned back against the Adirondack chair, closing his eyes and trying to breathe in anything that wasn’t pineapple (sadly impossible when they were grilling the fucking things. Really, what IS it with the pineapple and this city?). He felt rather than saw his partner fold himself into the chair beside his and smiled.

“One thing I always love about Jenna’s work is when she’s done and I can lick my wounds in private.”

“I wasn’t aware licking anything was an activity you routinely participated in Danno.”, he could hear the smirk, dammit.

“Oh I lick plenty of things, including my delicate sensibilities and my wounds when necessary.”

“I’ll have to make note of that. Make sure a memo gets out to the club about your availability to lick wounds and bruised egos. Anything else you lick that we should be made aware of?”

Danno turned and leveled a look at his smirking friend. “I don’t lick and tell, Steven. Maybe you’ll just have to be observant enough to find out on your own.”

Looking back, he should have realized the statement could be interpreted a few different ways. And he should have realized the universe had it in for him and would therefore allow it to be interpreted in the worst (best) kind of way. The shiver than ran across his shoulders at the next statement was almost powerful enough to break out in gooseflesh.

“I’ll be sure to keep my eye on your tongue, Daniel. Make a note of it’s talents and skills.”

Danno froze in place for a breath before casually tossing out, “You do that, SuperSEAL. You do that.”

An awkward silence followed for a moment before another member of the club made his way over to the shade and they were caught up in a conversation about Danno’s new ink, new position in the club (so far, everyone had been congratulatory and expressed their happiness at his transition to Honolulu) and companionable bitching about Jenna’s shade work.

All in all, it ended being a great day and when he took Grace home that night and tucked her in, he almost managed to forget about the itch.

Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after the ride-out, Danno woke up and he had to blink for a moment to try and figure out what had woken him up. He couldn’t hear anything, his phone wasn’t ringing and Grace wasn’t standing by the bed … so what had dragged him out of a perfectly lovely dream of riding down 95 from Newark to Philly to get a pork sandwich from Tony Luke’s … and why the fuck was he dreaming about pork sandwiches? Must’ve been that imu thing … he’d spent most of the day yesterday eating what was arguably the most delicious pork he’d ever had in his life and tried to forget it was cooked in a hole in the ground. God, that smell was amazing and it had completely overwhelmed the smell of the pineap … wait. 

He took a deep breath and realized he couldn’t smell pineapple. Normally the scent was clinging to everything and hung in the background of his every day life but this morning, he couldn’t smell it. All he could smell was … coffee? Why was he smelling coffee … the good stuff if he could trust the aroma.

He reached under his mattress and withdrew his Blackhawk, unfolding the sheath before silently creeping out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and moving towards the door. His first stop was Grace’s bedroom, peeking around the doorframe and finding her sprawled out across her bed like a starfish, a stuffed bunny smashed into the mattress under her chest. Satisfied she was safe and asleep, he pulled her door closed as quietly as he could and continued to the landing at the top of the stairs. Grace had been taught from the time she was tall enough to climb out of her own crib that a shut door meant you stay where you are until Danno comes to get you so he wasn’t worried about her following him out if she heard something. There had been a single incident when Grace had been 4 years old … she’d heard something and had opened her door to come investigate. She’d walked in on Danno holding some kid up against the wall in their living room by his neck, his other fist slamming into the kid’s already broken nose. He was whispering something in the kid’s ear, speaking too quietly for Grace to hear but she could read fear in those wild brown eyes. She’d made a noise and Danno had turned, catching her standing in the room. He told her to go back to bed and the tone of his voice made her turn and run, climbing into her bed. She’d remained there for the rest of the night, even when she heard Big Tiny (she still giggled about his name) come over and talk to her Danno for a while. The next morning, Danno had sat her down and explained that he needed her to always stay in her room if the door was shut because that way, he could concentrate on protecting her without worrying about where she was. She’d never come out of her room if the door was shut again.

He made his way down the stairs, creeping silently along the wall towards the kitchen … now he could smell both coffee and bacon but it didn’t register. This was a threat to his home and the threat needed to be neutralized and then dealt with. The blade was comfortable in his grasp, as familiar as his own fingers and molded against his palm. He raised the blade slightly, half hiding it by his hip as he slid around the doorframe to the kitchen to confront the intruder that was … cooking pancakes?

Danno blinked for a moment and recognized Steve at the counter. He made almost no noise as he worked, whisking batter in a bowl and humming something low under his breath … a tune Danno couldn’t quite hear. He took a moment to admire the view presented; Steven was wearing a pair of well-fitted jeans and a wife-beater that showed off his physique, including an interesting tattoo on his left shoulder-blade. It appeared to be a list of names and dates, about 5 in all and the top name was “DORIS 4-92” but Danno couldn’t make out any of the others. He was trying to place the tune when he heard Steven clearing his throat.

“Typically speaking, Danno, when someone brings you good coffee and makes breakfast, you’d want to say ‘thank you’ … not stab them.”

Almost immediately, Danno relaxed and folded the knife closed. He placed it on the second shelf (out of reach of Grace) and stepped fully into the kitchen, coming around to the other side of the counter to reach for the coffee. “I reserve judgement on how good the coffee is before deciding whether the knife was warranted.”

He could almost see the smirk on Steve’s face from behind him as he poured the coffee. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rich taste before putting the mug down. He almost thought he caught Steve looking at him from the corner of his eye but he wasn’t sure he’d imagined it … admittedly, now that the adrenaline was leaving his system, his brain was going back to it’s natural under-caffeinated perma-exhaustion that was typical of him before 9am most days.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the effort but exactly what in the fuck are you doing here at … Jesus, it’s barely 5am! Normal people are still SLEEPING, Steven. Certainly you’ve heard of this practice? It’s like blinking but in extreme slow motion. Some of us appreciate the art of sleeping … not having a 10 foot Neanderthal committing a B&E to bring me … wait. Is that … “ Danno sniffed the air. “Is that … oh tell me you brought it. Tell me you brought me that bacon from the place in Waikiki. Tell me that and I’ll consider forgiving you.”

Danno wasn’t ashamed to admit he could be bribed. The restaurant in question was an upscale steakhouse that served the best bacon he’d ever had. He’d waxed poetic about said bacon early last week and had said something to the effect of wanting to stop and get some but had run out of time with all the errand running he’d been doing. Apparently the SEAL had been paying attention because here it was, in his kitchen, crisping up in a syrupy maple grease. 

“Daniel, you wound me. Did you think I would dare to bring the man who watches my back sub-standard bacon?”, he winked as he turned back to his pancakes. “Where’s Gracie? Is she up yet? I thought I’d make breakfast for us and get her off to school before we head to the shop.”

“I’ll go check on her. She’s still in her room and maybe still asleep. Gimme a minute.” He put his mug down, grabbed the knife and headed back upstairs. Stopping by his bedroom to return the blade to it’s place under the mattress, grabbed a tank before opening the door to Grace’s room. Sure enough, she was still sound asleep but she’d shifted so she was less “starfish” and more “octopus”. He smiled and stood next to her bed, crouching down to run his hand through her hair.

“Wake up, Monkey. I know it’s early but there’s a surprise downstairs.”

Grace cracked one eye open and he knew she wasn’t really registering anything yet. For all that he loved his sleep, his girl took it to a whole new level. She was like the walking dead until you got her into a shower. He smiled and shook her shoulder a little harder … which got both eyes open.

“mmtooo erlah annuf.”

He chuckled and stood up, casually making his way to the doorframe and calling over his shoulder to the zombie-child. “There’s pancakes and bacon in it for you if you get up now. If not … well, I guess … there’s my girl.” She was up and shambling into the shower before he’d finished the word pancake. He made his way back downstairs and put a pot on the stove to heat up some milk. While it warmed, he slid into the stool at the kitchen table, drinking more of his coffee. Steve finished making the pancakes and the bacon and took a seat across from Danno, nursing his own mug. It was a comfortable silence between them as they each dug into their pancakes and bacon, which was broken only when Grace came stumbling into the room and sat at the table, barely grunting as she dug into her own pancakes. 

Steve turned a surprised look at Danno when he got up and poured a splash of coffee into a mug and topped it off with the warm milk. Putting it in front of Grace, Danno sat back down and grinned. “Zombie child requires coffee or zombie child will never move.”

“You give her coffee?”

“Technically it’s coffee milk or maybe café au lait if you want to be fancy. She’s been drinking it since she was probably 4. Rach used to give her sips in the morn … ”, Danno winced as he stumbled over his wife’s name. He cleared his throat and swallowed another bit of his own coffee. Thankfully, Grace seemed not to have noticed the mention of her mother and Danno once again was almost sure that Grace had a recollection of the fact that she’d HAD a mother but no solid memories enough to miss her. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or not. “My wife used to give her a sip of coffee every morning and when she died, I kept it up. It’s pretty much 1 part coffee, 5 parts milk.”

“I like my coffee Uncle Seal.”

“She speaks! The zombie has been vanquished and Monkey has returned!”, Danno made an exaggerated cheer of joy that had Grace giggling and even Steve had a full belly laugh. It was comfortable as they finished their breakfast and got ready to take Grace to school, including sending her back into the house to get her helmet from “wherever you put it when we got home last night. Your helmet, your responsibility Grace. I’m not even kind of kidding here.”

Once helmeted (including Steve after getting a Ma Williams style glare from Grace), they rode together down the highway and headed towards the school. Danno took immense pleasure in the absolutely shocked expressions on the faces of the parents dropping their kids off when not only Danno but another big guy on a bike pulled into the turn-out where kids were supposed to wait. For his part, Steve seemed to sense the amusement and made a show of flexing his arms as he revved the already loud engine of his Fatboy and Danno couldn’t help but grin as Grace made a show of climbing off his bike and walking over to Steve’s for a hug. His little girl was quick on the uptake and knew the score. She slid her helmet off and put it in the saddlebag on Steve’s bike, which struck Danno as odd but the kid had been getting used to him more and more often as they hung out together and they were almost always at one or the other’s house. 

She skipped over to her group of friends that were waiting for her and they all immediately clustered around her, looking at Steve and Danno with awe. He shook his head and waved at them before pulling away from the curb and turning towards the club. 

And if he happened to have a happy little smile on his face that Steven was willing to collaborate on terrorizing the oh-so-proper parents at school, well that was no-one’s business.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative license with how I imagine the Yakuza works, some of the traditional Hawaiian Tiki gods and Steve's sexuality. Don't kill me.

“OK so catch me up here, as I have absolutely zero clue about whatever history you have with the Noshimuri kid. If we’re going to figure out how to get rid of him, I’d like to know how desperate he is first.”

Danno and Steve had arrived at Jersey Red’s Garage, the one Danno had established as soon as he was on the island and had been exchanging casual conversation most of the morning while they worked on a couple of bikes (OK, Danno worked on the bikes and Steve relaxed in the shade of the garage, ensuring the quality of Danno’s coffee). Now it was well past noon and they only had about an hour left before Danno knew he’d have to head back to get Grace from school. They hadn’t really talked about the guy that was tailing Steve yet but Danno figured he’d need to get some background before they could neutralize him. He looked over at Steve as he asked and regretted looking almost immediately. That vicious light was back in his eyes and it went straight down Danno’s spine. How the man could go from goofy to volatile in the blink of an eye was a little breath-taking. He took a breath and began speaking … Danno had to shake his head to clear it enough to hear the words. 

“I can tell you what I know. Hiro Noshimuri and his brother Kouji were born in Japan and came to Hawaii during The Company days, in the mid 60s. Made themselves a name and Hiro eventually became _oyabun_ of Hawaii, taking Kouji as _kobun_ … Think “President” and “Vice President”. My father founded the Auana club in the late 60s and there was always a competition between the clubs. For the most part, Yakuza businesses were all on the far side of Honolulu and closer to Pearl while Club business was nearer to Waikiki. A little overlap and the occasional aggression for territory near Punchbowl but nothing out in the open. I grew up around here and so I knew who Michael and his little brother Adam were but can’t say we ever met face to face, you know? 

“Michael started working with the family business, collecting and little shit like that. His uncle took him on runs and he was being groomed for _kobun_ I think. About 6 months before Kouji was killed, Michael fucked up … he’d tried collecting on Auana property, strong-arming one of our guys. Our guy pushed back, one thing led to another and Michael got his ass handed to him. Hiro was pissed enough to ship him out on the first plane to Japan and for any reference to him to completely disappear. He was ghosted. Anyway, about a month later, the guy that beat Michael wound up dead and Kouji wasn’t quiet about claiming the credit for the message. 

“Fast forward another 3 months and Kouji and his woman were found near Ka’a’awa Valley and it wasn’t pretty. Somehow the rumor got started that my Dad had ordered the hit. Dad swore it wasn’t him but I honestly don’t know if I could believe him or not. My Dad didn’t deliberately spit in people’s faces but he wasn’t going to sit back and let a bitch like Kouji or Michael fuck with what’s ours.” Steve went quiet and Danno noticed his fists were clenched and knuckles popped white with the strain. He took a breath and released his fists with what appeared to be a concerted effort.

“That’s all I know. Dad died 3 years ago and Hiro died last year. That must be why Michael’s back on the island and I’m willing to bet he’s taken over as _oyabun_ or _kobun_. Why he’d be coming after me, specifically? I guess because I’m the last McGarrett … Mom’s been gone since ’92, Mary since ’01 and Dad in ’08.”

Danno managed to hide his shock that the man’s entire family was gone. True, he hadn’t heard anything from any of the Williamses since sometime in the early 90s but at least he knew they were still alive. Judgement aside, blood was blood. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and started to work the puzzle in his head. 

“So the first question that comes to mind is how’d he know YOU were on the island? Chin told me you only got back here a few months ago, after you were done with the SEALS.”

Steve laughed, but it wasn’t pretty. “Yeah. The SEALS and I parted ways about a year back. We had a fundamental disagreement on whether behavior was or was not appropriate with regard to assholes. Had an op go bad, lost a friend and it was the direct result of someone else on the Team. I attempted to help him to see where he’d gone wrong and apparently the Navy didn’t appreciate the way I taught my lessons.”, Steve shrugged. The anger in his eyes belied the ice cold tone of voice, telling Danno far more than his words. “I rode around a while before I decided to come back home. Wanted to clear my head of all the bullshit before I invited more in with the house and the memories. Old ghosts, you know? Anyway, I landed on the island 2 months ago and spent a month clearing up the house before I contacted Chin.”

Danno nodded and a realization hit him. “Your house. That was your Dad’s place, wasn’t it?” Steve nodded in answer. 

“It’s possible they were watching the house but shit … it’s been sitting empty since the funeral for Dad and that was 3 years ago. I can’t think anyone would be that bored to watch a house they didn’t know for sure would ever be occupied again.”

“Revenge is a petty bitch, my friend. If this Michael asshole really is taking over and wants to take a piece of your ass, we’ll make sure he gets the welcome he deserves. As it is, we can talk more tonight at my place after Grace goes to bed. For now, I have to finish this bike and get cleaned up so I can pick up the Monkey from school.”

Steve nodded, putting his hands on his thighs and pushing himself up from the chair he’d been occupying. The move caused his shirt to lift and showed off a rather appetizing expanse of skin. Deciding to change the topic, Danno lifted his chin towards Steve.

“Hey what’s the story with the angry faces? You got a thing for scowling pineapples or what?”

Steve’s laugh boomed across the garage and the Prospect working 2 bays down jumped at the sound. Danno smirked and went back to his engine, waiting for the explanation.

“These are the 4 primary Gods of Hawaiian culture. Let me show you.” Steve slid out of his cut and pulled his shirt up over his head. This time, it was Danno that almost dropped his wrench as all that golden skin was suddenly his for the viewing. Steve turned to the side, exposing his right flank and pointed at the first of what Danno could now see were 4 Tiki heads that spanned his entire lower back and sides.

“This is Ku, the God of War. Next to him,” here Steve turned to expose his back and pointed to the next face, directly to the left of the first, “is Lono. He’s the God of Peace. Incidentally he’s the horny bastard that creates fertility and rainbows. Supposedly, every time you see a rainbow that’s Lono, getting his freak on.”

Steve winked over his shoulder as he used his other hand to point at the next head. The next head actually didn’t look that much different from Lono and Steve explained that was his twin, Kanaloa and was the God of the Sea. Finally Steve turned all the way to expose his left flank.

“And this guy is Kane, the God of Life. I wanted to always carry them with me, so I would always know that I had Life and Death and the peace of the ocean no matter where I was in the world. I had them done on the North Shore before I shipped out for the Navy right after Mom died. There was a guy who did traditional tatau style designs with the bamboo and tortoise shell. Took me 8 days and a fuckload of Tylenol but I got through it.”

Danno tilted his head at the word tatau and the emphasis. The way he tilted his head must have amused Steve because he crouched down and grinned, half whispering.

“Means I had a man hovering over my body for 8 days while he hammered the needle into my flesh.”

Almost immediately, Danno’s mouth went bone dry again and he turned his head to look Steve in the eye. The mischief he saw in those depths had him smirking to cover his arousal.

“I have to say I’m surprised you could stay underneath anyone that long.”

“Oh Daniel. You’d be amazed at what I can do when I’m under someone when I really want what they are offering.”

With that, Steve stood back up and went back to his chair to finish his coffee. “You almost done down there? You said we have to clean up.”

Danno stood stock still for another few seconds before shaking his head and laughing as he finished the job.

***

That night, after Grace went to bed, he and Steve were out on the patio (it’s a fucking patio, not a lanai ok?) drinking a couple of beers when they got back around to the topic of Michael.

“I think something tipped him off that you were on the island. We don’t know how long he’s been following you around, only that we just realized it so it’s possible someone saw you around and wanted to get in good with the oyobunny or whatever.”

Steve snorted and took a sip of his beer. “ _Oyabun_ , Danno. It’s the Yakuza equivalent of Chin Ho.”

“Like I said, _oyabun_ or whatever. Anyway, we need to assume he’s going to be making a move because otherwise, what’s the point of following you around. We should check out your house, make sure it hasn’t been bugged and keep a pretty good eye out. Increase our visibility nearer to where the Yakuza businesses and ours intersect … where did he get his ass kicked the first time? Seems to reason he might start there and try to make a few incursions.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Place out in Kapalama. We should talk to Chin about what our holdings are near there. It’s been a while since I’ve even been in the neighborhood and I’d rather go in knowing where we stand.”

Danno could see the SEAL training come out the longer they talked. Steve seemed a master tactician at work with the way he offered up ideas for increasing their presence and protection details. He was meticulous and the two of them managed to come up with a working plan within the hour. Danno checked his phone and sighed.

“It’s time for all good boys to be in bed. I have to be up in 6 hours to get Grace ready and we can meet up in the morning. If you show up at any point before 6am, I will stab you Steven. Do I make myself clear?”

Steve’s answer was a grin as he started his bike and pulled out the driveway.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty graphic violence in here and we finally have some wildly inappropriate sexiness. Consider yourselves warned.

As it turned out, Michael Noshimuri had returned to Oah’u about the same time that Steve had left the SEALs and had taken up his uncle’s former position as _kobun_. No-one seemed to know who the _oyabun_ was but a trip to see Sang Min had produced a name of someone in the organization that would be high enough to answer that question (it had also taught Danno that coco puffs could erase a variety of sins when someone was still being treated with IV narcotics). They tracked him to the local Bosozoku club in Honolulu and, from there it was easy to follow him back to his house. 

Danno was once again impressed by Steve’s skills as they ghosted behind their target. Parking the bikes up the street, they silently slipped across a few yards until they were standing in the courtyard of a rundown apartment complex. Their target was on the second floor and had a balcony that faced out towards the street, which made getting in and out a little more difficult but not insurmountable. Danno figured this kind of neighborhood, you didn’t have to worry too much about someone getting curious if they heard a bump in the night. Quietly, the pair made their way to the apartment door and listened for any sounds before Danno dropped to his knees to pick the lock. It was almost idiotically simple and Danno was disgusted on behalf of every made guy he’d known back in Jersey. When you’re high enough on the food chain to know who runs the game, you should at least have the decency to protect yourself. They moved almost as one shadow into the apartment and cleared each room before finally standing in front of what was assumed to be the bedroom. Exchanging a look, Danno started a silent count of 3 … 2 … He pushed the door in and barely registered the flash of a gun muzzle before Steve pushed him further into the room by shoving his shoulder down. 

He heard rather than saw as Steve strode across the room and wrestled the gun out of his hand. The rather satisfying crunch, followed by a yelp so high pitched Danno was sure only dogs could hear it, ensured he was unarmed. As he pushed himself back up to his feet, he winced and realized he’d taken a shot in the bicep. It felt like a graze but it still pissed him off. Now he’d have to get sewn up before going to pick Gracie up from Chin & Malia’s place.

“You stupid little fucker, you SHOT me. What were you thinking Daisuke, huh? Think that little pop was going to save your ass? See, now we have a problem. I was gonna be nice to you … ask my questions and then kill you. Quick and easy, nothing drawn out and no unnecessary pain. But now? Now I’m BLEEDING and it’s hard for me to remember what I was going to ask so instead, my friend the SEAL here is going to ask you questions. And he’s not really one for taking things the ‘quick and painless’ route. You really shouldn’t have shot me. Steven, if you would?”

The unadulterated glee in Steve’s eyes as he turned to look down at their victim reminded Danno of Grace on Christmas morning. He watched the flash of light catching on the lip of a blade Steve had hidden on his person before it slid against the right palm of Daisuke.

“There’s a guy that you know that we want to get to know. Think of it as a personal introduction. I want to know who is holding the leash on Michael Noshimuri. Who’s the _oyabun_ for your organization these days?”

When their victim clamped his mouth shut and refused to comment, Steve slid the blade along Daisuke’s hand. He continued from the heel of his hand all the way up to the tip of his index finger, peeling him like a grape.

“I didn’t want to do that but you didn’t give me a choice. You want to see what I can do with a filet knife on your dick next? Who is the oyabun?”

15 minutes later, Daisuke Mishuko had been sobbing the name Wo Fat and begging to tell them where he could be found. It had only taken 5 layers of skin from his palm before he’d started babbling. Danno slid the blade he kept nearby up against the sobbing man’s ribcage and leaned in close.

“What does Wo Fat want with the Auana? What’s the end game here?”

The man swore he didn’t know. He swore up and down that he didn’t have that kind of connection and there was no way he could find out. Danno and Steve exchanged a glance over his shivering frame and smiled at one another. Steve smashed his hand over Daisuke’s mouth, effectively gagging him while Danno slid the blade between his ribs, angling the blade so it would catch and puncture a lung. It didn’t take long (less than 30 minutes) before the creaking groan stopped and Daisuke was done. Steve left to bring his bike up to the complex, taking the packages bound for Kame and whispering he’d meet Danno back at his place. Danno made sure to clean the rest of the apartment up before quietly making his way to where he’d left his bike. 

***

Sitting in Steve’s house an hour later, he was still cursing about being shot. Steve had taken him to a utility room that was apparently also a make-shift triage room and was currently treating the graze on his bicep after ordering him to strip out of his shirt. He was trying not to move too much as Steve silently treated the wound with careful hands and an almost delicate touch.

He was also trying not to breathe in too deeply as he realized the smell of Steve this close was going straight from his nose to his cock and they were WAY too close to each other for that to happen. It was a combination of gunpowder, leather and pineapple and somehow … it just worked. For the first time, Danno found he didn’t necessarily mind the fruity scent. He turned his head to look at his arm when he finished ranting about how much it hurts to get shot and “… getting shoved down onto my knees by a Neanderthal hadn’t been part of the plan Steven!” but he lost his voice.

Steve’s face was too close, allowing Danno to make out an almost invisible freckle just at the edge of his jaw and get stuck on those blue-grey eyes. They were close enough to share each other’s breath and Danno couldn’t tell if he was that close on purpose or if he’d just turned too quickly and caught him by accident.

Either way, he found himself studying the face in front of him for probably longer than was acceptable. He noted the shadows in the depths of those eyes, the slight curl of hair just at his temples and (regretfully) how soft his lips looked. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled himself back just a bit and almost missed the hurt that flickered across Steve’s face before it was replaced by a smirk.

“Yeah well, the next time I put you down on your knees I’ll be sure it’s a part of the plan first.”

His voice had no fucking right in the world to sound that deep, nor that sexy. Danno swallowed hard and tilted his head as though considering something.

“You assume there will be a next time that you’d have the chance to get me on my knees?”

“I assume there are going to be lots of opportunities for both of us to be put on our knees Danno. How else are we going to avoid getting shot again? I mean just listening to you bitch about a little boo boo here tonight is enough incentive for me to want you on your knees to avoid it again.”

“A little boo-boo? A LITTLE boo-boo? Might I remind you, Oh SuperSeal, that getting shot is considered a major wound by most standards? If I were a cop, they’d take me to the emergency room and fuss over me for hours. I might even get the good drugs. Instead I’m at your house with a band-aid and no beer.”

There was no heat in his voice and he smiled through most of it, seeing that Steve caught onto the humour … and had thankfully broken through the seemingly aroused tension that kept building day by day.

“Aww, poor Danno. If you quit bitching, I’ll show you where I keep the good whiskey. You’re picking Grace up from Malia in the morning I assume?”

“Yeah lemme call and let them know I’ll be there in the morning.”

10 minutes later, he was out in the living room nursing a lowball of the finest whiskey he’d ever tasted. He was sprawled on the couch and had turned the TV onto whatever channel happened to be on (NFL Network as it turned out). Malia had assured him it was fine and warned him to keep the wound clean and that she’d write him a prescription for antibiotics tomorrow (another perk of the Club. Chin Ho’s wife was a family practice doctor who took care of most aches, bumps and bruises. If you needed antibiotics or an x-ray, she would get you taken care of without having to bother with hospitals and their questions.) Steve had gone upstairs to grab a shower and had offered Danno to crash at his house tonight. 

Now Danno was himself standing in the shower, hot water sluicing over his body as he washed away the stink of pineapple and blood. He closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and almost instantly, he pictured Steve as he’d looked when he’d collected Danno after his tattoo. Tall and broad with his shoulders back, he’d swayed with every step while wearing those well-fitted denims and teasing a peek at his ink. Now Danno had the image of his broad back thanks to his showing off his tiki head tattoos and he couldn’t help the groan that barely whispered out of his throat as his hand came down to his cock.

_Arms over his head, clinging to the slats of the bedframe, his naked body pliant and loose as Danno licks from the back of his neck all the way down to the crack of his ass. He can taste the salt air, the tang of sweat and the desire rolling off Steve’s body as his hips thrust back and forth against the mattress. His tongue traces the line of his tattoo from one hip to the next before dipping down between the cheeks of his ass and pressing his tongue flat against the tight bud of Steve’s hole. Oh how he wants to breach him … to be inside of him and taste the sweetness hiding inside his body. The trembling body of the man beneath him is his to devour and he’s going to savor every inch._

_His tongue slides in … just barely the tip and he feels Steve vibrating as he moans, desperately calling out Danno’s name. His mouth moves in time with his hand … stroking his own cock with firm, sure pressure as his tongue fucks into the perfect golden ass of his SEAL. More pressure … more trembling … strokes getting faster as his ass opens up and Danno’s tongue slides in deeper, tasting the silk of his inner wall. Palm catching against the base of his cock as his hips jerk forward and he’s calling out Steve’s name …_

He comes crashing back into reality just before he DOES call out Steve’s name but the intensity is the same. His hand has been stroking his cock with Steve’s bodywash and the twist of his palm just over the head as he pictures Steve cumming underneath him is enough to have him seeing stars. His fist tightens as he strokes himself through every second, drawing the pleasure out until it’s too much and he has to lean against the wall of the shower to hold himself up. The evidence of his fantasy is washed away by the swirling water but all he can smell is Steve and the adrenaline buzz of his orgasm isn’t doing anything for his heartbeat to slow back down.

He’s so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know Steve's POV (and enjoy a little NSFW fun)? Go check out the TimeStamp I made for this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8273696>


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a frustrating couple of weeks since Danno had been shot and they were no closer to figuring out who Wo Fat was or what his plans were for the ‘Auana. A few recon trips around the edges of Punchbowl and the increased presence of the club to their businesses had rendered nothing solid, but had kept the Yakuza from encroaching more than they already had. And the _kobun_ had kept his head down since the day of the patch in, not so much as a glimpse of him anywhere near Steve. 

And Danno would know this because they were spending increasing amounts of time together. Steve had started showing up at Danno’s house in the mornings even before Grace was up and learned how to warm the milk for her coffee (I still don’t care if you think this is weird, babe. She likes it and I fear for my life if I tried to stop at this point. You’ve seen her in the morning. You want to take your life in your hands like that, be my guest.) He’d accompany them to Grace’s school and continued onto the garage. Steve had even started working on bikes with him, taking up a bay of his own right next to each other. And when it was time to clean up to get Gracie, Steve was always ready to go at least 5 minutes before Danno. It was an easy routine that had them together so often that other people started to notice.

Steve had shown up at Danno’s house one night, carrying a bag of malasadas. When he’d handed them to Grace, he’d explained that he’d stopped at Agnes’ for a coffee on his way home from the club and the owner had insisted he take the bag “for the _ali’i_ because she no been for a while.” Danno snorted as he put the bag in the kitchen, telling Grace she could have one now and the other in the morning. The following week, Danno had stopped in at Kame’s shrimp truck for a plate and had been given a plate for Steve as well as his own. Kame just grinned when Danno had asked and said “I know he ain’t far and he always hungry for my shrimps”. If he were being honest with himself, it was becoming habit to assume Steve was going to be at his side regardless of where he was. (If he were being really honest, he would admit that he’d been thinking about Steve in other places as well … such as his bed)

It shouldn’t have surprised him, therefore, when Steve announced he was heading out to Kahuku and that he’d just so happened to have a friend that ran bikes out there. Danno looked up from the bike he was working on and leveled a gaze across the bay.

“Oh really? You just HAPPEN to know a guy, huh? You don’t think you’re a bit big for dirt bikes?”

He had the balls to look back at Danno, the picture of innocence.

“People of all ages ride trail Danno. Hawaii is the perfect place to ride dirt bikes and ATVs. I had my own dirt bike by the time I was 8 and my sister was riding at 7.”

“So this doesn’t have ANYTHING at all to do with a certain Monkey begging for the last month to go out there and ride dirtbikes? Because, as you know, I haven’t said yes yet and she is still learning how to move as a passenger.”

“You haven’t said no either. And I promise you Danno, it’s safer than surfing! I have a ton of protective gear at the house she can wear and they have a really easy trail for beginners to learn on. I bet she has friends that have been out there already and you don’t want her to stand out, right?”

Bastard knew him too damn well … knew he’d do anything to make sure Grace didn’t lack any of the activities that her friends had participated in. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“You’re buying lunch.”

***

Grace was vibrating out of her skin the following morning when Steve showed up in his truck. She’d been so excited to go she had barely slept and Danno couldn’t help the indulgent smile when she’d squealed and hugged him tight, babbling her thanks over and over again. He carried a duffel bag from the back of his truck into the house and opened it on the living room floor. Inside, Danno saw … well he didn’t really know WHAT he was looking at. There were what appeared to be arm guards, leg braces, a chest harness and a pair of pants that were padded all over. All of it looked suspiciously new and conveniently all Grace sized.

“OK _ali’i_ let’s get you ready. If you’re going to ride you have to be protected or Danno will never let you on the bikes. Go try it on to make sure it fits.” Grace was out of the room in a blur and Danno leaned back against the wall, shoulder propping him up.

“Pretty convenient that your sister left all this stuff behind just at the same size as Grace. And in such pristine condition too.” Danno arched an eyebrow at his partner, trying to hide the smirk. 

Steve raised his head and sighed, running his hand over his face. “I went to go look for Mary’s stuff and it was in pretty bad shape. At that point, I’d already told you I had it so I just … made a stop last night. I have a friend who knows a guy that runs a place that sells it. So I called in a favor and made sure she had everything she’d need. I wasn’t gonna be an asshole and ruin this for her.”

Danno flushed with something warm in his chest. Here’s this guy, big tough Navy SEAL enforcer for the club and he is so careful about Grace and her happiness. He goes out of his way to do something nice for her just because he’s always around her. He looks so vulnerable in that moment that Danno doesn’t even think about it … he pushes himself off the wall and wraps his arms around Steve in a hug.

“You’re a Neanderthal and a pain in my ass but thank you. It matters to me that you’d take such good care of her.”

Steve was stock still for a moment before Danno feels his arms go around his shoulders and a reciprocating squeeze. It lasts barely 30 seconds but it’s everything in that moment. It feels right and safe and if he stays here another second longer, it’s going to get really awkward. Thankfully, he’s saved by Grace barreling into the room wearing her new gear. They disentangled themselves and 10 minutes later they were on the road.

***

As it turns out Steve didn’t just know “a guy”… he knew the owner of the trails. Mamo broke into a huge grin as he embraced “Stevie” and Danno tried hard not to choke on his laughter. (Grace may have helped with an elbow to his hip). As he was introduced to Grace, he turned his warm smile down at her and opened his arms for a hug, announcing he had something special for her. “Something special” turned out to be a small trail that Mamo claimed only he and his family rode and he’d used to teach Steve and his sister how to ride on. They walked along the trail so Danno could see that it wasn’t too difficult and yet still challenging enough to interest Grace. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet by the time Mamo took them over to the garage and got her fitted onto a bike. 

And of course, Grace turned out to be a natural when it came to riding. Danno puffed up with pride as she easily mastered the balance and concentration required for riding. He also hated that she was so good and glared at Steve whenever Grace wasn’t looking.

“This is all your fault you know. My little girl is going to start asking for her own bike, I just know it. Look at her! Look at how great she is going around that pin turn! I tell ya, I’d have wiped out when I was her age on a turn like that. She’s a better rider than I probably would have been … probably not better than you, but you were born on a bike.”

Steve just grinned at him and reached out to sling an arm over Danno’s shoulders. “There’s a couple trails closer to the house that she can ride once she has her own bike and we can work on getting her up to something bigger. Who knows, maybe she can get on your Softail when she’s 16.”

Danno knew, right then and there, that Steve was trying to kill him. He had a new appreciation for his Ma when she’d claimed he was giving her a heart attack when he’d been 15 on the Sportster (that he still owned but was currently housed at Red’s in Newark. As it happens, shipping a bike to Hawaii cost more than buying a new one but he was determined that one of these days, he’d get her over here). He turned a scowl up at the Neanderthal beside him.

“Excuse me? Has her OWN bike? When did I agree to this? Who said anything about her owning a bike? I didn’t say that! I know where you live, SuperSEAL and I’m not afraid to shoot you.”

Steve snorted, never taking his eyes off Grace as she worked her way down the trail back towards where they stood. “Then who would make you coffee in the morning?”

“This is a good point, babe. OK, you’re safe for now. But only because I can’t live without coffee.”

As the day wore on, Grace eventually managed to convince them to ride with her on the larger trail that Mamo suggested would be good for an “intermediate” rider and they had a great time going along the dirt paths and through the trees. Danno had never been one for dirtbikes when he’d been younger, starting out with his Sportster and never really going back but he had to admit there was a certain relaxation to this. It wasn’t all adrenaline and power but just getting into some of the more remote areas to enjoy the quiet as well. It was well past noon by the time they said their thanks to Mamo (Grace extracting a promise to return as soon as she could) and the three of them made their way to the truck in order to find lunch.

It didn’t take long before Steve was pulling into a small parking lot in front of what looked like a strip mall. Danno looked around curiously before Steve pointed at one of the windows.

“Papa Ole’s. My father used to take us here after we went riding when I was a kid and they have some really great food. I was hoping it was still here!”, Steve’s face took on an almost wistful expression as he turned the engine off and climbed out of the truck with Grace right behind. Danno couldn’t help but smile as he followed and tried very hard to keep his disparaging of the over-abundance of pineapple to a minimum (Seriously. Nowhere else in the world is pineapple rice a thing. Nowhere, SEAL.)

That night, sitting out on Steve’s lanai (yes, it could be a lanai at someone else’s house) with Grace snoring in a spare bedroom upstairs, Danno relaxed with a beer. He took advantage of the position he was seated in and looked at Steve, outlined in silver. During the day, Steve was hard and unyielding. He could take you apart and probably get you to confess your sins using a smile and a toothpick but tonight he looked young and almost carefree. Danno caught glimpses of the boy he’d probably been all day while they were out at Mamo’s and the easy smile was something he’d come to appreciate. Steve turned his head at just that moment and his eyes caught Danno’s.

Danno cleared his throat and thought fast. “So I was wondering. I know you said you got the tiki gods when you were 18 but I don’t believe for a second those were your first. Fess up … we all have that first tattoo. Mine was my knuckles, which hurt like a bitch. Which was yours?”

Steve looked out at the water for a moment before he pulled his shirt off and turned so his shoulders were in the light from the house. He pointed at the list of names, which Danno could clearly see now.

DORIS 4/92  
MARY 8/01  
JACK 4/08  
FREDDIE 1/09  
CATHERINE 2/09

Danno unconsciously reached out and ran his fingers along the list. Steve’s skin was warm under the touch but he felt the shiver. He pulled his hand away and waited for Steve to continue.

“Doris was my mother. She died in an explosion the year I turned 18. There were rumors that the Yakuza were responsible and they’d been trying to take out my Dad but no one ever really found out the truth. Her name was the very first tattoo I ever got, 3 months shy of my 18th. On my birthday, I went up to Pupukea to go see the artist that did my tatau to have my Tiki done. I knew at that point that I was leaving the islands and I’d enlisted in the Navy. Dad wanted me and Mary off the island and away from the Yakuza so we left. I remember, I was so fuckin pissed off that he made me go but he insisted and his VP at the time, Uncle Duke, was the one who convinced me it was a smarter idea to go than to stay. I think it was him that put the rockers on my leather. When I left, all I had was the Prospect patch and the colors so I was a little shocked when I saw them in Chin’s office.” Steve’s laugh was a little bitter and a little nostalgic.

“Yeah I kinda wondered about that one. No prospect I ever knew had his rockers before his official patch. To be honest babe, I thought there was something fishy there and almost didn’t wanna work with you because of it. Well that and I knew you were a fuckin Neanderthal.”

Danno winked over the neck of his beer bottle and Steve’s smile eased into something warmer. 

“And yet, you still chose me. What’s that say about you Danno, huh?”, his voice was strange. Deeper somehow and Danno’s body wanted to respond.

“It says I have zero sense of self-preservation, but that’s not news to anyone. Sometimes, it’s good to take your life into your hands.” Danno would like to know exactly when his voice had turned so gravelly and why he was suddenly very aware of how close Steve had moved towards him.

“You know … I can think of a few other things that I’d like to take in hand, Danno.” Steve’s eyes flickered down the length of Danno’s body and then came back up. Half-lidded and dark with desire, his eyes seemed like a storm threatening to overwhelm everything in their path. Danno felt a hand on his shoulder and adjusted without thinking about it … one hand on Steve’s knee and the other on the arm of the Adirondack he’d been laying in.

They were close enough now that Danno could smell the Longboard on Steve’s breath. He could see that freckle again and before he could stop himself, the urge to rub his thumb against it brought his other hand to Steve’s jaw. All he’d have to do is lean less than a breath in and they’d be touching … every inhale tasted like Steve and every exhale brought his body closer. Fractionally … marginal movement … bare touches … 

The taste of salt and beer and pineapple exploded against his lips as the distance closed. A brush of soft skin, the bristle of stubble and the squeeze of fingers against his shoulder as he leaned into the kiss was all he had on his mind … He couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t be bothered to care about anything else. 

At least until they both heard their phones start trilling in the background and they leapt apart. Danno could still taste Steve’s mouth when he glanced down at the phone and the text message from Chin.

<CHK: Someone’s throwing a surprise party. Bring supplies>

He glanced over at Steve and they nodded in understanding. Somewhere on the island, the Yakuza had made a move and Chin wanted everyone at the house. Danno’s phone trilled again with a followup message.

<SurfGirl: I’ll be at your place in 5>  
<Danno: Come to SEAL>  
<SurfGirl: Oh its like that?>  
<Danno: Shut it>

Kono arrived just as Danno was mounting his ride. There was a small arsenal in his saddlebags and Steve was carrying … well, Danno didn’t really know how THAT much ordinance seemed to hide in plain sight. 

Together, Steve and Danno rode out of the driveway and headed down to Waimalu and whatever clusterfuck had happened.

Neither of them were thinking about how good the other tasted … not at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Danno and Steve pulled up to Chin’s house, noticing they were among the first to arrive. The gates to the drive had been opened but all the security lights were ablaze and Danno knew the motion sensor on the driveway must have been activated. They parked their bikes side by side and approached the door, carrying their bags and were greeted by a very grim faced Malia who motioned them through to the office. Chin sat at his desk and his face gave everything away. Danno could feel the ice cold rage radiating off his President as a physical thing.

“Who?” In Danno’s mind only the loss of someone very close could induce this kind of rage. He watched Chin take a swallow of his coffee before he raised his eyes.

“I wanted to wait until everyone was here but …” Chin swallowed hard. “Someone took out the Clubhouse, Jersey. Some _lolo kanapapiki_ deliberately went up to the Clubhouse and torched the place. I got a call from Honolulu Fire 20 minutes ago. It’s a total fucking loss. I’m downloading the surveillance tapes from the cloud for you now.”

Danno sucked in air and felt the boiling violence start to build in his gut. His knuckles cracked as he formed a fist with either hand, aching to find who had attacked their home with such malevolence. He may not have been ‘Auana for very long but he’d been a Brother since he was 15 … it was akin to someone walking into his parent’s home in Jersey and lighting the place up. This was a personal message and, glancing over at Steve it seemed it was one that had been effectively delivered. He barely heard the whispered “Noshimuri” that escaped Steve’s lips before he had to physically reach out to stop him from barreling out.

“Steve … Steve, listen to me. Do not go after him. Do not give him that satisfaction. We’ll wait and we’ll watch the video. We’ll see what’s on there and then. Then, after we absolutely know 100% exactly who else is involved along with that spineless little freak … I promise you babe. We will burn their entire world down.”

His hand was on Steve’s shoulder and he was looking straight up into his face. Steve wasn’t pushing against him, but he wasn’t relaxing either. 

“I get it babe. Believe me, I get it. You want to go gut him like a fish and throw him off a building. Personally, I can think of a few other things that I’d like to see done but we have to be SMART about this. We cannot just go running in without a plan. I swear to you, on my daughter’s life, that once we know everything I will let you shove a grenade up his ass and make him dance a fucking hula but for now, just this minute, relax. Revenge, babe. Remember when I told you it’s a bitch? It’s gonna be our bitch, Steve. Ours. Not theirs.”

Danno had focused almost all of his energy on making sure Steve didn’t just push him off and go after Noshimuri by himself. His body slowly began to relax as Danno spoke and by the time he went silent, Steve was sitting in a chair in front of Chin.

“It was my Dad’s place. This was a message to me, specifically. This was something between us that Noshimuri feels is unfinished.”

Chin nodded his head in agreement but before they could continue, the office doors opened and the rest of the officers for the club strode in. Lou, with his imposing stature, stood by the door as though watching guard. Meka was off to the side, near the windows and keeping an eye out. Gutches stood in the middle of the room and just waited, one hand on either gun strapped to his sides. 

“I got word about 30 minutes ago. Clubhouse got lit and it’s a total loss. We’re waiting on video feed to see who did this but I think we all know at least one person involved.” Chin’s voice was powerful and deep as he looked at each member of the club. Almost as one, every member nodded and the word “Yakuza” was spat like poison on the floor. 

“I wanted everyone here so we’re all on the same page. I don’t want anyone taking individual retaliation against the Yakuza.” Here, Chin looked at each member but his eyes lingered half a second longer on Steve before continuing. “We’ve lost our home and we’re going to find the son of a bitches responsible. I don’t want any one of you going off half-cocked. Danno and Steve are going to the clubhouse to see if there’s anything there we need to know about that the fire department would miss. Meka, you and Gutches are going to review the video footage and look for faces of who was there. Lou, you and I are going to be taking a ride to our houses and making sure there’s nothing suspicious. We’ve already swept here … we’re going to Danno’s house first, then Steve, then Meka, Gutches and Lou your place is last.”

Danno thought for a moment. If the order was distance from furthest to closest to Chin’s house, his and Steve’s places should have been last but Chin apparently felt they were at a greater risk. He nodded as Chin barked out their orders.

“Grace is with Kono at Steve’s place so check there first. I want to know my girl is safe.”

“Consider it done, bruddah.” 

He clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder to get his attention and jerked his head towards the door. On his way out, he hugged Malia and assured her it would be alright. She was stoic, as always … the nerves of a former emergency room resident shining through. But there was worry in her eyes as well and he did his best to set her at ease. 

“Meka and Gutches are staying here with you. Chin and Lou are going to check on Grace. You need anything, you call.”

She nodded and waited for them to start their way off the property before she shut the door to the house. Danno knew the reason he’d arranged the pairs as he had. Lou had a sixth sense for explosives and, despite his size, could sneak around into the corners almost better than Danno while Gutches was almost as lethal as Steve himself. Leaving him at the house to protect the wife of the President made perfect sense. And giving Steve something to do that had a purpose would keep him from going off on his own. Danno being with Steve was just the default setting for their club anymore.

***

Arriving at the clubhouse was a nightmare. Whoever had torched the club hadn’t just wanted to deliver a message. They’d sermonized their opinion with bullets and flames. Honolulu Fire Department was still on scene, trying to get the blaze under control and it didn’t appear they were having much luck. The top floor of the building had sandwiched down onto the first floor, collapsing the 2nd floor entirely and the length of the structure was engulfed in flames that lit the midnight sky up like it was 12 Noon in the middle of summer. The one good thing that was going in the favor of the HFD was that the ‘Auana clubhouse took up the entire lot and there were no other buildings within reach to catch the flames. But it was looking like the flames would be going for a while. Already there were other members of the club gathering and Danno took the opportunity to organize them to get fresh water and shelters set up for the firefighters present. Steve stood off to the side and watched the building as it burned and Danno looked up a few times to see him wiping at his face. Whether it was tears or sweat Danno couldn’t know. But he let him alone for now so they could be ready once the flames were completely out.

Everything would have gone along to plan if the universe wasn’t a total bitch. Instead, Danno felt that itch behind his ear again and when he glanced up to check his perimeter, he saw Steve jerk himself out of the shadow and take off on foot towards the far corner of the lot … Danno dropped whatever was in his hand and ran after the SEAL just as he realized what was going on.

Motherfucker … that was Noshimuri himself and he didn’t stand a chance against the purpose and absolute rage he’d seen on Steve’s face. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and apologize now. I had updated this chapter and thought i was done when my muse suddenly decided she didn't like how I'd written it. And she harassed me until I gave in, deleted what I wrote and changed it.  
> I feel like it's a better direction for the boys to take but it also made the chapter kinda short.  
> Feel free to bribe the muse with feedback, kudos and promises of coffee.

There was no way Danno was going to catch them, he had to accept that fact. Aside from the head start Noshimuri had there was pure anger driving Steve and his ridiculously long legs. But if there was one thing Danno Williams was, it was crafty. He cast his eyes around quickly and calculated Noshimuri would probably have his bike parked somewhere along Waihona Street but would be far enough away to not stand out, considering most of the club members knew each other’s bikes on sight. He’d have wanted to park somewhere he could get back OUT again, which meant he was further down the road than the turnout. 

Danno jammed his key into the bike and took off, cutting through the crowd of people who instinctively moved as he headed towards the construction supply company’s parking lot. They were the only other business along the stretch that would have enough darkness in their parking lot that a bike wouldn’t be visible from the main gate. And Danno knew he could beat them there on the bike. He roared down the street once he cleared the Honolulu Fire trucks and cut through another empty parking lot until he was at the construction lot. He killed the engine and kept his eye on the horizon, waiting for the sign of movement that would indicate someone heading into the lot. He didn’t have long to wait.

A figure came bursting across the far side of the lot and even from this distance, Danno could tell Steve had gained on Noshimuri. Danno made sure his Blackhawk was in it’s sheath and checked the chamber on his P30 as he slid towards the pair. Element of surprise was on his side as he grabbed Noshimuri just as he ran past where Danno was hiding. Bearing the muzzle tight against his side, Danno managed to clap his free arm around Noshimuri’s side and use his own momentum to trip him forward. They both went down, Danno landing on Noshimuri’s back and holding the gun steady.

“One fuckin move, you piece of shit. Just one … please. I’m begging you. Give me a fuckin reason.” Danno spit into his ear as Steve came up beside him, breathing heavily and bending into a tripod position, forearms resting on his thighs. When he felt Danno looking at him, he raised his head and grinned.

“Nice catch, partner.”

“What can I say? I’m better at hiding in shadows than some might think.”

He grinned as he dug the muzzle deeper into the side of the panting man beneath him. “As for you, we’re going to have a nice long conversation about just exactly what the fuck is going on.”  Noshimuri started to kick and squirm beneath Danno’s body and Steve solved that by lifting him by the hair and punching hard enough to knock him out cold. He then dug into the pockets of his cargo pants to produce a zip tie to bind Noshimuri’s arms behind him and motioned Danno off, taking his place by sitting down on Noshimuri’s back.

“Think we could get away with bungee cording him to the front of your bike, like a trophy?” Steve grinned.

“We could but the bike already pulls to the left and I’d rather not fuck it up worse. You wait here, I got this.”

Danno rode back to the scene of the fire, noticing the firefighters were starting to get ahead of the inferno instead of being overwhelmed by it all. He pulled his bike next to a familiar car and looked around for it’s owner. He found him by the hastily erected fan tents, making sure the firefighters taking a break had plenty of cool water. 

“Yo, Toast!”

He blinked up at Danno owlishly before breaking into a tight grin, handing the water in his hand to another prospect and making his way across the tent.

“What can I do for you Danno?”, he twirled the cherry dum-dum from one cheek to the other as he spoke. Danno had never known any other human being with a fetish for cherry lollipops like this guy did. He always had at least a dozen on him at any given time, which sometimes people mistook for thinking he was just a stoner with the munchies. Most people missed the calculating once over Toast gave everyone he met and never suspected how horrible he could make your life with just a few keystrokes. The kid looked like a floppy haired puppy but he had bankrupt quite a few people who got on the wrong side of the club and ensured communications between the members were so secure even the CIA had approached him to go to work for the Agency. (When he’d turned them down, they hadn’t responded kindly and suddenly there was a terrible scandal involving several highest level officers of the agency and questionable videos on their work laptops).

“I need your keys and I’ll need you to take my bike back to your place tonight. I’ll come get it in a few days. Make sure you take her out every day for a nice long ride. She gets temperamental if she’s not ridden every day.” Danno knew Toast was without a bike right now after a landslide had taken out his bike structure and wrecked his ride. Toast’s bike was currently sitting at Danno’s garage being re-built and Danno figured a few days of having a bike again would be a nice change for the Prospect.

Digging into his pocket, he handed the keys over to Danno and accepted the bike’s keys with a smile. “I’ll take excellent care of her, I swear.”

10 minutes later, Danno had called Chin to report what had happened and was pouring a still unconscious Michael Noshimuri into the bed of the truck. When he turned to get back into the truck, somehow Steve was behind the wheel and Danno was left to clear 2 bags of cherry dum-dums from the passenger seat before climbing in. 


	14. Chapter 14

As Steve pulled out of the lot and turned up the H2, Danno brought him up to speed with what was going on and where they were heading.

“Chin wants to meet us out at the coffee place. Kono said the house has been quiet and Grace is wide awake. She woke up right after we left and Kono’s been keeping her entertained with teaching her pidgin. I’m blaming you if I can no longer communicate with my Monkey because she’s gone native.”

“Boddah you? Bumbye she speak da bird da kine, eh?”

“I refuse to speak to you until you use actual words, Steven.”

“Could be worse Danno. Kono could be teaching her how to throw a right hook.”

“My little girl may LIVE in Hawaii but she is FROM Newark. She was born knowing how to throw a right hook. It’s the roundhouse kick that Kono will have to teach her.”

Both Danno and Steve broke out in laughter and it eased some of the adrenaline out of their systems. They’d been going for almost 24 hours without sleep and it had been a rollercoaster of events, let alone the intimate moment they’d shared. And it wasn’t time to talk about that right now, not when they had to concentrate on getting information from Michael. But that didn’t stop him from remembering the taste of Steve’s mouth or the way his lips had felt against his own. A side-glance at Steve didn’t give anything away with regard to where his head was at, but Danno knew they’d eventually have to talk about it. Maybe. Sometimes things happened between Brothers that you just didn’t ever mention again. This might be one of those things for Steve. Certainly he’d never given any indication that there was anything about him other than hot-blooded American male. 

Long before Danno could get lost in his head, they were pulling up to the coffee house and dragging Michael inside while he was still groggy. Chin was already inside, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at both of them.

“Let me guess. He delivered himself like a surprise birthday gift?” Chin was amused. At least Danno thought he was. He sounded it anyway. Amused Chin is a good thing. Upset Chin would have been bad.

“More like the most oblivious Nero you could ever imagine. He was standing there while the club burned … all that he was missing was the fuckin fiddle.” Danno shoved Michael down into a chair and looked across the bar. Success! Chin must have brewed a pot of coffee before they arrived. Danno tapped Steve’s shoulder before making his way over to the bar to pour a cup for each of them. 

“Well, let’s see what he knows first. Then we can work on getting what he doesn’t realise he knows out of him.” Steve sounded positively gleeful and Danno had to resist the urge to look at him. He knew that feral light was back on his face and Danno did NOT need the distraction of his traitorous cock right now. He kept his eyes averted as he handed Steve his cup.

“What do you say Michael? You ready to tell us about the fire?” Chin had squatted down in front of the guy and had his hands on either knee. When Michael didn’t respond, Chin dug his thumbs into both kneecaps, purposefully pushing them uncomfortably out of place. Danno knew Chin was a lot stronger than most people gave him credit for … his appearance was the laid back slender Hawaiian but if you’d ever seen him working out, you’d know there was strength and power behind that façade.

Michael winced, hissing through his teeth, but didn’t utter a word. Chin shrugged a little and nodded. Steve moved behind Michael and wrapped his forearm across his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen for a count of 10.

“Let’s try this again. Why go after the clubhouse? What did you think was going to happen when you attacked us, _'okole_?” Chin’s voice was a little stronger and he nudged the kneecaps a little further outward. Danno stood off to the side, propped up on the bar and sipping his coffee while watching both the action in front of him and the periphery of the area. He was 99% sure they weren’t followed and no one would know where they were but you could never be totally sure. 

As soon as Steve released his arm, Michael leaned forward and started coughing, gasping in oxygen to fill his lungs. Chin gave him a minute to collect himself before he used his right arm to add to the pressure of his left and Danno actually heard the click of Michael’s kneecap popping out of place. He winced momentarily, the shadow of a memory of his own kneecap being popped in 4th grade and the pain that came with it. Michael yelped (who knew a grown man could yelp like that?) and banged himself backwards in the seat where Steve was waiting with his big forearm again.

Another 10 seconds of pressure and Michael was sweating and trying to both NOT move so he didn’t make the pain in his knee worse but also TO move because he was trying to squirm out from where Steve had a hold of him. As soon as his throat was released, Noshimuri gasped out a name. It was too low and breathy for any of them to catch it so Chin motioned Danno over and held Michael’s ankle. Danno put his hands on the out of socket kneecap and when Chin yanked his leg, Danno pushed the cap back into place. He knew the pain would be intense at first but would alleviate within a minute of being popped back into place. He kept his hands on the kneecap while Chin grabbed Michael’s chin and yanked his head up.

“What was that, _‘okole_? Say it again and maybe I won’t pop both your kneecaps out this time.”

Michael groaned and tooke a heaving breath in. “Wo Fat. Thi … this wa … wasn’t me. Wasn’t us. He … Heard about it and ca … came to …” Michael ran out of steam and his head fell backwards as he lost consciousness.

“Son of a bitch, I don’t fuckin think so.” Danno slapped Michael across the face, attempting to rouse him. When that didn’t work, Steve stepped away for a minute and disappeared into the back room. He returned with a bottle of ammonia, which he uncapped and put right under Michael’s nose. The sweating man came to almost instantly, bleary eyed and coughing.

“That’s good. That’s better. Good call, babe.” Danno patted Steve’s forearm before going back to tapping Michael on the face.

“What were you saying? What do you mean it wasn’t you? Oldest excuse in the fuckin book, shit-for-brains. If it wasn’t you, what the fuck were you doing there?”

Michael blinked again, staring at them like he’d forgotten how to speak English. Chin put pressure on the kneecap they’d just fixed and Michael’s focus became much clearer instantly.

“Wa … wasn’t ME. I heard abo … about it. Heard some of the … some of HIS … talking about it. I came to warn you.”

All 3 men stared at Michael. He met Chin’s gaze with his oxygen deprived one and even Danno had to admit he believed what the guy was saying. There was a confidence in his statement … an air of belief that’s hard to fake. Of course, Chin still wanted to make sure. That’s why he popped his kneecap out again.

“Why should we believe you, Michael? You’ve been _kobun_ for a year and suddenly, out of the goodness of your heart you decide you want to HELP us? What were you doing at our patch ride, huh? Keeping an eye on our backs for us?” Chin’s voice remained hard but he never raised it. Danno didn’t care for Michael’s chances of walking out of the café.

Michael could barely breath through the pain in his knee but he managed to look up and meet Chin’s gaze again. “Feel you out. Check you. Want out.” Tears were openly running down his cheeks but he didn’t sob. He managed to hold Chin’s eyes.

“You’re the hand of God as far as the Yakuza in Hawaii is concerned and you’re trying to tell us you want out? That’s like Danno here telling us he’s quitting the club to go dance hula at Paradise Cove.” 

“Oh get off it Steve. You know you just want to see me in coconuts and a grass skirt.”

Steve winked at him … actually WINKED at him. “Maybe not the coconuts.”

“If you two are done flirting?” Chin sounded more amused than he looked. 

“Bro … brot … brother. Ada … Adam. Want him out.”

Chin nodded at Danno again and they repeated the act of sliding his kneecap back into place. This time it clicked audibly and you could see the relief in Michael’s eyes. He leaned forward and a shudder ran through his body. His voice was almost gone and he sounded wrecked.

“My little brother Adam. This is his home, not mine. Adam got out. He went to UH and got his degree. Father let him go but Wo Fat won’t leave him alone. He’s pulling Adam into Yakuza business and he deserves better.”

Danno and Steve’s eyes met over Michael’s head and they both turned and looked at Chin. He sighed heavily and jerked his head toward the far corner of the café, out of Michael’s earshot.

“What do we know about Adam?” Danno looked from Chin to Steve. They both shrugged.

“Essentially? Nothing. Michael isn’t lying about Adam’s involvement, at least as far as the club knows. He grew up here, graduated Kukui a few years after I did and I heard he went to UH but that’s all I know. I left the island about the same time he would have been starting at UH.”

“His name has never come up with anything we’ve ever heard. If he was involved, it was so far from the front line he was a literal shadow. He could be a back office guy, running the books or something but I’d think we’ve had heard something. Michael might be telling the truth but we’ll never know for sure without talking to Adam. Which we can’t do without finding him and bringing him to us. Which could be dangerous.”

“We could let Michael bring him to us. Figure a safe place we can meet, somewhere neutral? Pipeline maybe or somewhere on Moloka’i? I have a place in Kalaupapa …” Steve volunteered. Danno swallowed his surprise. He’d assumed Steve owned the house his father had left him but in the time they’d been friends, he’d never mentioned anything else. An idle thought ran through Danno’s head of what other surprises Steve might have. He shook it off … the adrenaline wasn’t working anymore. They needed to make a decision quickly and get out of here. It was creeping up on dawn and they didn’t want to be driving around with either Michael or Michael’s body after the sun came up.

Chin sighed again and swiped at his face. 

“OK. If we’re willing to see this crazy through, we can have Adam come to us. But we’re not doing it anywhere near any of our houses or properties. We’ll think about it and have Michael touch base in a couple of days.”

At nearly 5:30am, Danno and Steve poured Michael Noshimuri back into the car. He’d passed out again while they’d been talking with Chin and they figured it would be easier to move him while he was out. Danno had programmed his burner phone number into Michael’s cell, figuring he’d see it when he went for his phone the next time. 

At 6:15am, Michael was dropped off next to his bike.

At 7:19am, Steve and Danno melted through the front door of Steve’s house. 

By 7:21am Danno was snoring in the bed Grace had been sleeping in the night before and he didn’t move for a solid 9 hours.


	15. Chapter 15

It’d been three days since the fire and most of that time was spent with every member of the club plus their families helping to clean up. Other members of the community stopped by to help as well, or bring by supplies such as fresh water or plate lunches. Even Kame had moved his truck closer to where the club used to be and was advertising half priced plates for any patch or their family (although Danno had yet to see him actually take any money. He’d claimed to Danno that he had no change and was waiting for his cuz to come back from the bank and they’d “catch up later, brah” when he’d attempted to pay for the 3 lunches he’d ordered … 3 days in a row). Grace had insisted on coming to help after school every day, changing out of her school uniform and putting on an old pair of jeans and t-shirt with long sleeves to sweep and throw away debris. Thankfully Amy had once again organized the children of the club so they were helping but in a safer part of the lot. Younger kids were handing out water while children around Grace’s age were sweeping areas that had been declared safe by the fire marshall. The floor was completely gone and there was no basement so they couldn’t fall through anything but it was still harrowing to think of the dangers that COULD be found.

Steve spent a good majority of the time closed off from everyone, even Danno. He was given space because everyone recognized that even though it had been their club, it had been so much more to Steve. They’d shared stories long before and Danno thought he recognized the compartmentalization every SEAL was trained to utilize during missions. For everyone else, there’d been laughter and joking to go around as items were found (No one wanted to know why Gutches had a pair of emerald lace panties stuffed into his mattress) but also solemn moments of loss, such as when Steve found the remains of the club’s original banner that his parents had hung when they bought the building. Grace had scampered over to wrap herself around him in a hug when she’d seen his face and he’d picked her up, holding her close and resting his face in her hair. Danno heard him whisper, “ _Mahalo, ali’i_ ” and once again made a mental note to ask what that meant. Steve had been calling her that for a few weeks now and he had no idea what it meant. Of course, he could have asked damn near anyone but it felt like something personal, just between the 3 of them and Danno still didn’t know what was going on in Steve’s head. Grace had stayed close the rest of the afternoon and had insisted Steve come to dinner at their house that night. Timing being everything it was, that also happened to be the night Noshimuri reached out.

<MN: Was thinking of taking a ride in the morning. Ill bring breakfast. You up for a ride?>

Danno showed the message to Steve before forwarding it to Chin. It didn’t take long for Chin to call him back and they decided Pipeline would be the best place to meet. Kono had a storefront nearby they could use to meet and had a good reputation for carrying the best in surfer gear in case someone got suspicious of why the Noshimuri brothers were in her shop.

<AV: We were going to Pipeline in the AM. You know Kono’s on Ke Nui?>  
<MN: Near Sunset Beach? Meet there at 10?>  
<AV: Bring breakfast. We’ll bring coffee.>

<Danno: Kono’s at 10>  
<CHK: Come to the house after you guys drop Grace at school>  
<Danno: We’ll bring presents>  
<CHK: Tell the SEAL to bring something nice>  
<Danno: You could tell him yourself.>  
<CHK: I just did. I know he’s there. Isn’t he always?>  
<Danno: See you in the morning>

Danno rolled his eyes. “Apparently we’ve become predictable babe.”

When Steve looked up with his eyebrows knitted together, Danno handed him the phone so he could see the exchange between Chin and Danno. His eyebrows drew together a little tighter as he handed the phone back.

“I can head home. No problem.”

Danno blinked and in the time it took him to open his eyes back up again Steve was already halfway to the door. Without thinking Danno was up like a shot and dashed over to the door, putting himself between Steve and the exit.

“I didn’t mean for you to take that like you aren’t welcomed here. If I didn’t want you, I’d have told you.” (Jesus Christ, could that have sounded any LESS suggestive? He’s gonna lay me out)

One breath and Steve was standing in front of him. The next breath Steve was standing next to him. The final breath and Steve was close enough for that motherfucking freckle to make an appearance. “You haven’t said anything since the night of the fire. Why should tonight be any different?”, there was a question and a challenge all at once in his voice, which Danno could feel breezing over his lips as he looked up into those stormy hazel eyes.

“If I hadn’t wanted it babe, you wouldn’t still be here tonight. You wouldn’t have been driving Grace to school with me and you sure as fuck wouldn’t be haunting every fucking dream I’ve had in the last month. Yeah you can argue that I went after Noshimuri with you the night of the fire because you’re my Brother … but everything else has been me waiting to see if that night was one of those “shit happens” things or if there was something more there. Is there, Steven? Is there something … more?” His voice was just quiet enough that it wouldn’t disturb Grace in the kitchen but loud enough that Steve could hear his intent.

Steve’s answer tasted like salt water, smoke and coconut water. It blew away their first kiss with it’s desperation but even still Danno could tell he was holding back. Vaguely Danno realized he was doing so because Grace was 2 rooms away in the kitchen and could waltz in at any second. His hands came to rest on Danno’s shoulders even as Danno himself pulled him closer with his hands on Steve’s hips. He tilted his head up, licking the edge of Steve’s mouth and being granted access to fully savor the desire and masculinity of Steve’s mouth. Even now, he tasted like pineapple and something indefinable. It was something that was just … “Steve”. He leaned further into the kiss, running his tongue along the backs of Steve’s teeth and curling around his tongue to pull it forward into his mouth so he could suck the taste deeper into his own body.

Their bodies were plastered up against each other for another moment before they broke the kiss for want of oxygen. (OK so Danno broke it off for wanting to breathe. Steve can apparently hold his breath a lot longer … fuckin SEAL). Still leaning against each other, Danno chanced a look up at Steve and couldn’t help but scowl playfully at the truly dopy grin on the man’s face. 

“C’mon you Neanderthal. We should make ourselves presentable for Grace and then eat something. Then we can plan for tomorrow.”

He poked his finger into Steve’s shoulder to push him off and Steve responded by leaning in to kiss Danno one more time, almost chaste on the side of his mouth before he backed up and sauntered (yes, the fucker SAUNTERED) into the kitchen. Danno took another minute to compose himself (adjust himself, check his hair and breathe deep to get control of his heartbeat) before he made his way to the kitchen as well.

Grace and Steve were sitting side by side at the table, whispering something and Danno raised an eyebrow at them both when they looked up and Grace had the decency to blush.

“Steven, if you are teaching her more of that heathen language, I’m going to make you eat nothing but milkshakes and greasy cheeseburgers for the rest of the week.”

“Azright Danno, Uncle Steve is da kine!”

“Danno, no need snap, k?”

He turned his back on both of them when they started laughing and mused out loud, “I guess I can order whatever I want for dinner. It’d be nice if I knew what others wanted but since no one else speaks English, I’m on my own.”

He smirked when Grace immediately apologized and asked if they could please order a pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms. Steve made noise about pineapple and ham, which was immediately shot down by both Grace and Danno. 

“Uncle Seal, you don’t understand. Pizza is dough, mozz and sauce. Sometimes you can put sausage or pepperoni, maybe some green peppers. But pineapple? That’s not right.”, Grace’s face twisted up in disgust and Steve laughed as he ruffled her hair.

“OK, _ali’i_ just for you, I’ll forgo Hawaiian pizza. Even though we ARE on Hawaii.”

“Uncle Seal, what does that word mean? You keep sayin it.”

“Hawaii? It’s the traditional name of the islan …. Hey! Ow!”

Grace had punched his shoulder and scowled at him playfully.

“Oh! You mean _ali’i_?  I guess it’s like what your Danno calls you. You’re his “Monkey”. _Ali’i_ is the traditional Hawaiian word for “royalty” or “princess”. The _noho ali’i_ were the ruling chiefs of the Islands before they were stolen away by the United States and they are believed to have been descended from the Gods.”

The look on Steve’s face was soft and patient, as it always was when he was explaining traditional Hawaiian culture to Grace. Whenever she had a question, he was always there for however long it took to explain it to her and make sure she understood. Once, when Danno had asked him, he’d explained that he wanted her to have the same understanding of her home that any child of the Island would have. “She’s _kama’aina_ Danno. She should know her home.”

If he were hard pressed, Danno might be willing to bet that was about when he realized his attraction to Steve wasn’t JUST sexual.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut. Smutty SmutSmut  
> Next chapter will probably be little more than porn  
> But this is like ... pre-smut smut

Deciding it made far more sense for Steve to stay the night at Danno’s place than to go home just to turn around and come back in the morning was an easy one. It wasn’t even uncommon for one or the other to stay at each other’s places, considering how close they lived. But there was a tension tonight … something that seemed to burn through the both of them with every breath. Danno was watching Steve out of the corner of his eye all through dinner and felt that warmth in his gut spread every time Steve caught him. 

They’d always been tactile with each other, something that Grace had inherited as well so it wasn’t uncommon for there to be brushes, nudging or hands on hands but now there was something beneath it. When Steve reached out to put his hand on Danno’s forearm as he was explaining a story of how he’d managed to terrify a boy out of dating his sister (never too early for Grace to realize she was never going to date), Danno felt like he’d been scorched and the sensation coiled its way up to the back of his head. It took him a minute to realize Steve had gone on with the story but Danno hadn’t heard a syllable of it. Steve realized it and gave his arm another squeeze before winking and letting go. Danno had to excuse himself to go get another drink.

Finally, it was time for Grace to go to bed. She insisted that Steve join in the nightly ritual of tucking her in and he looked a bit awkward at first. Grace smiled as she held out her hand for her Uncle Seal and led him through the house to the bedroom. Danno pulled the sheets down to the foot of the bed and made an exaggerated search of the mattress. He grinned as he made to pick her up but she scooted back.

“Uncle Seal can pick me up and put me to bed. You scared the monsters away so he can make sure I’m safe!” Grace turned and raised her arms up for Steve and he looked dumbfounded. Danno took pity on him.

“Grace, I don’t think Steve knows what’s expected of him. How about we show him tonight and he can do it another night?”

She tilted her head for a moment and then nodded. “But you have to teach him how to scare away the monsters, just in case.”

“Steven, this is very important. Pay attention. First, you take all the sheets down to the foot of the bed to make sure there’s nothing lurking in the shadows.” Danno swept his hand over the mattress and waited for Steve to do the same.

“Then you pick up the Monkey and lay her on the freshly de-monstered mattress,” Here Danno swept her up in his arms (no that was not a grunt. It was a fatherly sigh) and laid her down on the bed, “before you pull the sheets back up and tuck them in around her. You should be good at this. They taught you how to make a bed in the Army, right?”

“Danno, Uncle Seal was in the Navy!” Grace giggled as Steve pulled the sheets up and tucked them tight under the mattress so she could barely move her toes. 

“Yeah Danno. And I can’t tell you our super-secret bed-making secrets.”

“Next, we check under the bed to ensure nothing is hiding under the mattress to sneak our Monkey away.”

Danno made to step aside for Steve to crouch down but Steve smirked. “Well, you’re closer to the ground than I am, Danno. You can check and I’ll make sure the closet is secured.”

For his trouble, Steve got punched in the shoulder and a grateful smile from Grace, who said Danno “never checks the closet!”

Once everything was checked, Danno leaned forward and kissed Gracie’s forehead, ensuring her bunny was beside her in the bed. He made his way out of the room after Steve brushed his hand over Grace’s cheek and whispered, “ _A hui hou, ali’i._ ” 

Danno left the door cracked open enough the light from the hallway would shine a sliver into the bedroom and motioned for Steve to follow him down to the patio. He pulled 2 bottles of beer from the fridge and held them up for Steve’s approval before walking out to the patio and settling into the loungers.

Handing the bottle over to Steve, he took a deep breath and swallowed half his beer before speaking. “Notwithstanding our conversation from earlier tonight, we need to figure out what’s going to happen tomorrow at Pipeline. This whole shit-show could be a trap.”

Steve watched him, nodding as he spoke. “Could be or it could be legitimate. I don’t remember much of Adam from when I was here as a kid but what I DO remember is that he was always a quiet kid. You’d never peg him for a bosozoku or anything having to do with the Yakuza. Michael was the one that always made the big impression, maybe because he knew Adam didn’t want to be noticed. Who knows?”

Danno nodded, trying to critically think about safety and what they’d find out. Steve laid his hand on Danno’s and squeezed, getting his attention. 

“I’m thinking Chin, Gutches and Lou can stay here with Malia and Lou’s wife. You, Meka and I can head up to Kono’s right after we meet up in the morning. Kono’s place is well known so I doubt anyone will try anything and, even if they did, we’re covered. There’s a stockpile of ammo behind the antique boards in Kono’s backroom and it’s easy to get to. There’s a couple guys that are always up there and they can keep an eye out too. We’re meeting him at 10, we can be there by 9 and get a layout. It’ll be fine and one way or the other, we’ll have this figured out tomorrow before Grace is even out of school.”

There was nothing else to add to the conversation and the silence came between them. Now Danno had confirmation that there was an attraction between them and his skin crawled to reach out and take Steve. He worked his fingers around the neck of his bottle and took another draw before setting it aside and standing. He pulled Steve’s bottle out of his hands and straddled Steve’s lap, pinning the much taller man between his thighs. He grinned as Steve turned his head up to look at Danno above him.

“Now let’s have a talk about our other conversation.”

Plastering the most innocent look he could manage on his face, Steve batted his eyes at Danno. “Why Daniel, I have no idea to what you are referring?” (his innocence was not helped at all by his hands wandering around to cradle Danno’s ass)

Danno leaned forward until they were sharing oxygen again and he could see the green and grey flecks in Steve’s eyes. He reached out and put his hand on the back of Steve’s head, gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck before he pulled him forward. “The fuck you don’t” was all he managed before he smashed his lips against Steve’s and felt his mouth opening. Danno spent glorious minutes learning the taste and texture of the inside of Steve’s mouth, sucking against his lips until he could feel them swell beneath his touch. He took the freedom of his position to run his hands across the back of Steve’s neck and down to his shoulders, pinning the larger man in place. 

When he felt Steve’s calloused hands running up under his shirt and the rough touch against his skin, Danno growled and shifted forward. He felt the hard length of Steve’s cock against his own from inside their jeans and he literally ached to release them both but knew he couldn’t … not with Grace in the house and their being on the patio in the back of his house. But oh … how he wanted to. His cock was leaking into his underwear and he could practically feel the slick running down to his balls there was so much. He shifted, bringing his cock into even more contact with Steve and heard him groan. 

Reaching up, he sank his fingers into the small hairs at the base of Steve’s head and tugged backwards, seeking a better angle and more access … the sensual whimper that escaped Steve’s throat as he leaned into the direction went straight down to Danno’s cock. He left Steve’s mouth to bite and lick his way across his jaw (FINALLY got to nibble that fucking freckle) down to his neck. He breathed in the scent of Steve … the pineapple and gunpowder and oil … feeling Steve burying his nose in Danno’s neck as well. Scent marking each other like animals but neither could stop.

Steve’s hands had made their way up to Danno’s chest and he rested his palms against his nipples, rubbing the heel of his hand against the sensitive nubs in time with the thrusting of Danno’s hips down against Steve. Danno knew he had to stop … they couldn’t do this out here. They couldn’t take this much farther because there was so much to worry about tomorrow and Grace was barely asleep and the timing just SUCKED. One more bite against Steve’s shoulder, the opposite from where his list was permanently inked into his body and Danno managed to break himself back from the delicious taste of Steve’s skin. 

He leaned his forehead against the mark he’d just bitten into Steve’s shoulder and breathed heavily … his hands still resting against the bare skin of Steve’s chest (when had he taken Steve’s shirt off?)

He could feel his heart slamming in his chest, matching in time with the thud he could feel in Steve. He relaxed in this moment before taking another breath and leaning back to look at Steve. 

That proved to be a tactical mistake.

Steve’s lips were kissed swollen, his cheeks were flushed with desire and his eyes … it was his eyes that almost did Danno in. There wasn’t a single speck of color left … he was lust blown black, no iris anywhere to be found. His breathing may have only been slightly erratic but that was as much a declaration of want as one could ask from a SEAL who’d been trained to control every bodily reaction no matter the situation. It was almost enough to break Danno’s resolve.

“We ca …. Can’t.”, That was Steve, his voice hoarse and croaking. He squeezed his fingers down to Danno’s hips once more, holding him against his body as he spoke. “Too much tomorrow … not enough privacy tonight. But fuck do I want … “

“I know babe. I know. Fuck.”

“That’s where we’re going to start anyway.”

Steve’s smirk and the semi-serious tone in his voice, indicating it was more than JUST a fuck crumbled something inside Danno’s chest and he quickly pulled himself up to his feet and yanked Steve along with him, leading through the kitchen and up to the stairs to the bedroom. Before they could ascend, he turned and looked Steve right in the eye.

“I want to be abundantly clear here. This is your chance to leave and we can forget this happened. I don’t share, Steven and I’m not one to play. When I take, it’s for keeps and you and I have been dancing around this long enough that I’m going to absolutely take everything you give me the chance to sink my teeth into. You go up these stairs babe and that’s as much a declaration of you belonging to me as my name on your neck. We can keep it between us for the sake of the club but you need to know what you’re getting in to before you follow me. I’m going upstairs and I’m going to my bedroom. 

“You follow me into my bedroom, I’m going to take that as permission you understand you belong with me and to me. You go to the guest bedroom, we go back to the way we were yesterday. I won’t be able to stop flirting with you and I doubt you could either but I’ll understand there are boundaries and I promise you I’ll respect them.”

Danno looked deep into Steve’s eyes, making sure he understood everything Danno was saying to him before he turned and went upstairs, opening the door to his bedroom and sitting in the chair by the door … waiting for his answer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****SMUT****

Danno counted 12 breaths before the door to his bedroom was filled with SEAL. He’d heard him come up the steps and didn’t want to think about how he’d held his breath as he waited to hear whether the SEAL turned left towards the guest room or right towards Danno’s own. He drank in the sight before him … strong, confident and cocky Steven J. McGarrett was standing at the doorway to his bedroom looking just the tiniest bit vulnerable but trying desperately to hide it. He took 2 steps into the room, never taking his eyes off Danno.

“There are no boundaries between us, Danno. Ever.”

His voice was barely a whisper and it sounded like a prayer floating across the room as Danno stood up and closed the distance between them. His hands automatically went to Steve’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss that didn’t hold anything back. His fingers dug into the tender skin as Steve opened his mouth and gave back everything Danno knew had been hiding in their kisses before.

His hands ran down from the back of Steve’s neck to his shoulders and he pushed the cut from his shoulders, carefully holding it in his hand as he slipped out of his own and walked them both backwards towards the bed. He laid their leathers together on the chair next to the bed and his hands ran up to the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, pushing it up in a hurry to have his skin bare for Danno to touch and taste. Steve’s fingers were busy working the buckle of his belt, pulling it apart to slip his fingers into the button and push his jeans down to the floor. They both winced when they heard the loud CLUNK of the jeans hitting the wooden floor and Danno half whispered between kissing Steve about “if that knife in my pocket dinged my floor, you are in so much trouble”. Steve’s answer was to drop down to his knees in front of Danno and whip his shirt off while carefully moving the jeans off to the side.

Danno looked down at him. His ferocious Brother … the man who could kill without hesitation … on his knees with his hands resting on Danno’s thighs, as though waiting permission. His face was a beauty of spit, lust and a hunger Danno wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. Nodding, he put his hands on the back of Steve’s head, not trusting his voice to not crack. The next moment, watching as Steve leaned forward and ran the head of his cock against his lips, Danno lost his grasp on reality.

He watched in amazement as Steve caressed every inch of his face with Danno’s hard, leaking cock. He felt as Steve used his fingers to tease and caress every inch, never palming and never stroking but still seeming to touch every inch all at once. Steve never once closed his eyes … as though he were memorizing every single millisecond of the experience (SEALs with eidetic memory?) and had Danno groaning almost loudly enough to be concerned before he’d even opened his mouth. Danno could see the smear of his precum shining on Steve’s cheeks and lips before his mouth opened and Danno felt his cock slide into utopia. There was tongue … suction … warmth … wetness. There was a vibration that came from Steve as he hummed when he swallowed Danno’s cock all the way to the base. The glide of his lips pulling up over the head of his shaft seemed incomprehensible as Steve’s fingers tickled everywhere his mouth wasn’t. Cradling under his balls and rolling them gently as he nursed at the head, staring up at Danno with his lust blackened eyes.

“Jesus fuck, look at you. On your fuckin knees, sucking me off. You suck dick like this, I bet you’re been wantin it a while. Did you dream about having my dick in your mouth Steven? Dream about having me ride your ass right in your bed while you spread open and let me pound you? My fuckin man … my fuckin cocksucker. All mine, Steven. No one else … never again.” Danno was whispering almost reverently as he watched Steve between his legs.

Danno had to fight to keep from thrusting, but it was a losing battle. His hands on the back of Steve’s head seemed to hold him perfectly straight as Danno’s cock began to pound against his mouth. And Steve … this dominant, alpha, cocky son-of-a-bitch … he opened his mouth wider for Danno to take his pleasure how he needed. He tilted his head, opening his throat enough that Danno could bottom out and he licked at his balls as they slammed against his chin. Never breaking eye contact, he clamped his throat around the head of Danno’s cock just as he pulled back again, trapping him inside Steve’s mouth. He purred … fucking PURRED … and Danno’s cock grew thicker and harder, a sure sign he wasn’t going to last another second longer. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, trying to stave off the orgasm but Steve stopped him. Slapping his hand away, Steve leaned back so the tip of Danno’s cock was on his chin and started stroking every inch … encouraging him to release. He made that sound again … that needy, sensual whine and Danno couldn’t stop himself another second longer … his hips jerked forward, Steve’s hand milked every inch and as Danno watched, his cum sprayed across Steve’s face like a dirty baptism. His balls convulsed as the last of his orgasm dripped from the head and decorated Steve’s lips.

Danno looked down. Steve was wrecked. His face was even more flush, his lips swollen and red, his eyes glassy with lust and 6 stripes of cum lashed across his cheeks and forehead. He looked up at Danno and the smile on his face was almost unrecognizable. Lust driven contentment perhaps? It seemed a paradox.

Danno reached down, pulling Steve towards him and licked the taste of his own seed from Steve’s lips. He could taste himself mixed with the beer and pineapple of Steve’s mouth and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch. He put his arms under Steve’s shoulders, intending to help him to his feet and lay him on the bed. He couldn’t wait to get his lips onto his SEAL and show him how very VERY much he admired his talent. As soon as Steve was laying back down, Danno looked down the length of his body and was completely blindsided.

There was a huge wetspot in the front of Steve’s jeans. 

Danno raised his eyes to look at Steve and found him looking slightly ashamed. He turned his head, careful not to wipe Danno’s cum onto the pillows, and wouldn’t meet Danno’s eyes.

“You just … I mean you … Did … uhh … babe, did you cum just while you were sucking me off?”

Steve turned for a moment, his face going scarlet but with an almost familiar goofy grin on his face. “That’s twice now I’ve gotten off to your dick without touching myself, Danno. You have to know how goddamned hot you are.”

Danno blinked, trying to remember when the first time had been and why hadn’t he been aware of it? He tilted his head questioningly and Steve, if at all possible, blushed even deeper. “Go get me something to clean my face and I’ll tell you about the first time.”

Danno shimmied off the bed and grabbed a washrag from the bathroom, dampening it with warm water before bringing it back and seeing Steve had slipped out of his clothes entirely. He was now laying completely naked on Danno’s bed and it stole every beat of Danno’s heart for a full minute. He admired the intricate and beautiful tattoo work that seemed to take up every inch of Steve’s legs and hips, including his Tiki peeking out from the sides. As Steve worked the warm rag over his face and then down to his cock and balls, Danno sat back and simply admired his SEAL’s body. The various tattoos, all done in greyscale or black, were presumably all island based (save for the AFFA on his right knuckles and the death’s head on his left flank. For the first time, Danno noticed the small figurine on his right Adonis belt and he chuckled a bit. It was a body, with its arms upraised and it’s legs outstretched, looking like a primitive stick figure. He crawled onto the bed and licked the figure with the flat of his tongue to get the taste of Steve into his mouth. 

“OK babe. Twice?”

Steve hummed a little and rolled on his side so he and Danno were face to face. Danno drew him closer with a hand on his hip so their cocks, flaccid though they were, rubbed together and their chests touched. 

“The night we took care of Daisuke. You came back to my house and you were taking a shower. I meant to bring you a pair of pants to change in to but you didn’t close the door and I watched you rubbing one out in my shower. I swear to fuck Danno, I was a mess when you came on the door. Half convinced myself you said my name when you nutted.”

Now it was Danno’s turn to blush. He grinned as he tilted his hand under Steve’s chin and lifted his face up. “I don’t know if I actually said it out loud but I was thinkin about you. All sprawled out on your stomach wearin your leathers and not a damn thing more.”

Steve leaned up and took Danno’s lips against his. The kiss was less about dominance and ownership and more about acceptance. They took their time, exchanging kisses and letting sleep slowly take over. They drifted off eventually, tangled up in the sheets with Steve’s head resting against Danno’s shoulder and his arms stretched across his stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning ritual continued as it always had. Danno’s alarm went off to give him time to shower and he noticed Steve was already out of bed, so he assumed he’d gone downstairs to start the coffee (bless the man) and once he was dressed, he went into to wake Grace. This is where he had a mini heart attack … Grace was not in her bed. The sheets were still rumpled but the mattress was cold and the bunny was still smashed down onto the sheets.

Danno sprinted down the stairs and double-timed it into the kitchen to look for Grace or collect Steve to look for Grace. When he came around the corner, his eyes landed on Grace sitting at the breakfast bar, already drinking her coffee and dressed for school. Steve was standing at the counter, sipping from a mug of coffee and just taking another down as though to pour a cup for Danno. Neither had the good sense not to laugh when they saw his face as his eyes went from one to the other. 

“Unclesealwokeupsuperearlythismorningandhe <breath> didn’tknowaboutthesqueakyboardsoIwokeuptooandhesaidifIwasquietanddidn’twakeyouup <breath> Icouldgowithhim!” Danno blinked slowly, trying to process the 90000 mile per hour speech coming out of his Monkey’s mouth. Before he could get a word in edgewise, she was off again.

“Hetookmeforaruntohishousebecauseheforgotto <breath> bringachangeofclotheswithhimlastnightwhenhestayedonthe <breath> couchandhegavemeasmoothieathishouse <breath> andthenweranbackhereandIshoweredandgotdressedandnowhereyouareandyou’relateandwehavetoeat. <breath> UncleSealsayswehavetogetasmoothiemaker <breath> hereandIsaiditwouldbeokanditcouldgonexttothecoffeemaker!”

Danno blinked again, turning to look at Steve.

“Did you, perchance, give her sugar this morning? Or just straight espresso?”

Steve actually giggled. “First, I had no idea it would have this kind of effect on her. I usually have a green smoothie in the morning with pineapple, bananas, fresh ginger and kale. She asked for a sip and said she wanted one of her own, so I gave it to her. I didn’t think it would wind her up like this. Then when we got back here, she insisted on her coffee after her shower.”

“If the school calls because she’s peeling the walls down, you are coming back here to pick her up, you understand me? Also, she’s riding with you this morning since you were the one to wind her up.”

Steve smiled. It was a new kind of smile … one that made his eyes glassy and said he felt like he was being trusted with something precious. Steve did not know the “joy” of Grace on an energy rush. That smile would be eradicated quickly, Danno was certain.  

The rest of the morning went as usual, with Grace being sent back into the house twice for things she forgot before they could get going to the school. It was surprisingly easy to get her settled onto the Fatboy because Steve had the seat lower and further back from the handles and she could climb on even without his being on the bike first (as evidenced by her demonstrating it and waiting patiently, holding Steve’s lid after putting her own on). Danno kissed her cheek and reminded her Steve’s bike would be louder and she beat him to the punch with the explanation of the engine and the shock placement. He grinned … should have had her lid painted with Grease Monkey.

Arriving at the school, Steve pulled up to the curb and stood up to help Grace off the bike. Her legs were a little wobblier than they normally would be but the smile on her face was wider than one Danno had seen in a long time. He watched as she crossed over to his bike and gave him a hug and a kiss before tucking her helmet into his saddlebags.

“Danno loves you, Monkey.”

“Love you too Danno.”

The roar of the Fatboy’s engine got Danno’s attention (as well as the attention of every parent dropping their kid off) and they slowly rode out of the drive and headed towards Chin’s house.

***

Just as they had discussed the night before, Chin, Lou and Gutches would remain in Kailua while Meka came to Kono’s with Danno and Steve. A few phone calls to Brothers who lived near Pipeline ensured they would have eyes from a variety of vantage points and they were on the road by 8. Kono was made aware they were coming by Malia earlier that morning but she’d been at her shop since 4am anyway to get ready for the day. Apparently it was a great day for waves. 

Stopping at the coffeehouse they’d “entertained” Michael at just a few days earlier ensured they had sufficient caffeine and their bikes were pulling up to Kono’s by 8:30. She was at the back door waiting for them with a grim smile on her face.

“You know I love you guys but brah, I’m telling you. Fuck my shop, I fuck you up. Only reason I agree to this is because Chin promised me this was information only.”, Kono leveled a stare at all 3 of them that had at least Danno squirming like he was back at his Ma’s house when he was 6 years old. A look to either side of him confirmed Meka and SEAL felt the same way.

“We promise, Kono. We don’t know if this is legit or not but we got a guy claiming he wants to meet and possibly trade sides. If it’s true, it’d be a nice marker to hold some day down the road if need be.”

Her answer was a barely concealed snort as she stepped aside for them to enter the shop from the back door. “Shop’s open so try to stay out of the way when I have to come back here for something. There’s a room down there you can use to have your talk.” She pointed over her shoulder to a small alcove that had 2 doors leading to other rooms and turned on her heel towards the store front. Almost without needing to say anything, Meka disappeared into the stacks while Steve made his way to the room Kono had indicated. Danno followed her to the front of the shop and planted himself on one of the rattan barstools she had along the front.

“By all means, Jersey. Make yourself comfortable in front of my shop, wearing your leather and terrifying the locals.”, Kono glared as her eyes flicked to his cut and back again to his face. 

Sighing deeply, Danno slid the cut from his shoulders and offered it to Kono to tuck under her register. She was one of the few people he would trust to hold his leather. Because she was one of the few he knew of that could actually PROTECT his leather if it came to it (shattered cheekbones and broken ankles, remember?). He re-adjusted himself on the stool and carefully kept a casual eye out for anything unusual. He recognized a few faces, Brothers that had apparently been called by Chin, as they mingled on the beach or near the shop. He heard Kono giggle and he turned to look at her.

“Brah, I should let you keep your cut on. You look like a naked Honu without it’s shell.”

Danno scowled at her and a retort was on his lips when she nudged her chin, going solemn. Another turn and Danno was presented with a young man he assumed was Adam Noshimuri. In that first glance, Danno had to agree with Steve’s assessment. 

Adam looked like a pencil pusher. He had a quiet confidence about himself, as opposed to the boastful arrogance of his older brother. Their faces were similar but where Michael had hard lines and danger in every plane of his face, Adam seemed softer and more gentle. He wore a suit with leather loafers and looked distinctly out of place. Danno could only assume he’d come from an office somewhere. Kono was standing at the back and she held the curtain aside for them, indicating where they should go. Danno didn’t miss the look Kono gave the younger brother and he nudged her in the side as he walked past.

“Keep an eye out.”

The curtain closed as she stepped away and Danno motioned towards the room where Steve was waiting, standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. His face showed nothing as far as whether he was going to shoot or shake hands. Danno could feel the nervousness coming off Adam.

“Sit.” Danno pointed at 2 of the seats opposite the table and he took one closest to the door for himself. Steve remained standing by the door.

“Why are we here?”, Danno figured this would be a barometer for what would happen during the rest of the meeting. Adam shifted slightly but it looked Danno in the eye and he could see both nervousness and resignation.

“I’m sure by now you know who I am and have probably run every check you possibly can on me. You know who my family is and what they do. Pele knows our families have been out for blood of the other for generations now. Personally, I never wanted anything to do with it and Father knew that. Michael is _hiapo_ , first born and was born to follow the way. Hawaii is my home. I was born here, went to UH for my accounting degree and I wanted to settle here. I have stayed out of Yakuza business.” Adam’s eyes grew hard and he took a tired sigh.

“I tried to stay out of the business anyway. When Father died, a new _oyabun_ came into power and I paid my respects to him as the second son of the family. At first, things seemed to remain the same and I had no dealings with him. Then my firm got a new client and I was asked for specifically. When I met with the client, it turned out to be Wo Fat. My bosses were blinded by the money he could bring and the prestige of his business. I attempted to extricate myself but the more I tried to get out, the more Wo Fat threatened to leave my firm. If he left, it was made very clear to me that not only would I be let go but I would be blackballed on the entire island.

“I’ve come to realize I have to leave Hawaii. This is my home but I have never wanted anything to do with my Father’s business and I want even less to do with Wo Fat. Michael suggested to me that you might be in a position to help me get off the island and hidden away somewhere that Wo Fat would not find me. I’m coming to you begging for your help. If Wo Fat finds out I was here, he’ll kill me and my brother. I don’t want to bring blood to anyone’s doors, I just want to leave this all behind me.”

He turned his eyes from Danno to Steve, who remained immovable in the corner of the room. Danno scrubbed his hand over his face and pushed his hair back before placing his elbows on the table.

“Why us? Your brother must know a thousand ways to get off this rock. Or have connections with clubs that haven’t, as you put it, been out for each other’s blood. Why would you come here to the ‘Auana?”

“Because this is the last place Wo Fat would think I could turn for help. He set the fire to your clubhouse because he has something against McGarrett. He’s been researching and digging into your family since he arrived on the island. One of the things he asked me to do once he hired my firm was to dig into your financial history and find out everything I could about your money, property, inheri …” Adam stopped speaking as he caught the look on Steve’s face. He cleared his throat quickly before continuing. “I assure you, Mr. McGarrett. After I heard what he wanted me to find, I managed to stonewall him and throw enough false information that the only thing he knows for certain is your name and that you were born on Hawaii. As I said, I have no interest in being a part of this feud.”

Danno looked up and placed his hand on Steve’s forearm, giving it a squeeze. “Babe, the kid’s scared shitless. Maybe dial down the glare from “Imminent Death” to “Possible Maiming”? He can’t talk if he pulls a Flippa.”

Steve snorted a laugh, remembering the incident with Kame’s ice-dealing cousin. It got the decidedly heated air in the room to cool a degree or two and Adam looked less like he was going to have a panic induced aneurism. 

“What does Wo Fat want with Steve? Why is he coming so heavy against the club? Is there anything you can tell us that would convince me you aren’t just a mole trying to earn your way in to blow us out?” Danno may have believed the kid was a pencil pusher but even they could carry bombs. He wanted insurance before they decided they would move forward with this.

“Wo Fat wasn’t born in Japan. He was born here in the United States but was sent away when he was 6 years old, around 1974. I did a little digging into his history and found his original birth certificate. His mother is listed as Doris Shelburne.”

Steve’s knuckles cracked as he formed a fist with each hand and glared at Adam. Danno looked up at him, seeing a mask that gave absolutely nothing away but the rigid cord of his forearms spoke volumes. Danno looked back at Adam, who was cowering his head down as though he wished the world would swallow him whole.

“Someone wanna clue me in here? Who the fuck is Doris Shelbu …. Oooooh.” It clicked. Shelburne must have been her maiden name. The “DORIS-92” on Steve’s shoulder. 

If Adam was to be believed … Wo Fat and Steve were half-brothers.  


	19. Chapter 19

“It’s really easy to come here with a story about my dead mother and claim you just want to run away. I said I want proof and that’s even easier to come by.” Steve’s voice was flat and cold. Adam raised his head to look up towards the SEAL, waiting for his next command.

“Strip.”

Danno blinked for a second and waited. He didn’t want to look at Steve and give away that this wasn’t all part of their original plan but … what in the fuck did we need a naked Asian kid in the back of a surf shop for? Thankfully, Steve continued.

“Every member of the Yakuza … from soldier to _oyabun_ … has their _irezumi_. It’s something you don’t get out of, something they are proud of. If you really want me to believe you have nothing to do with the Yakuza or Wo Fat … strip.”

Adam stood and, for a moment Danno thought it was going to go sideways. He had his hand on the sheath of his blade before he watched Adam slide out of his suit jacket and begin to unbutton his shirt. The kid’s hands shook like an old drunk looking for a fix and he was sweating even through the air-conditioned room. Steve didn’t make a sound, not even a move. As the shirt fell away, Adam shrugged it from his shoulders and folded it neatly over his suit jacket. 

Steve was across the room like a shot, pinning Adam against the wall and staring at his bicep. Danno had just caught a glimpse of something on his arm before Steve had him pinned and Adam was cowering.

“It’s just Vili! I swear! I went to UH, like I said. I played volleyball and we all got a Vili tattoo our championship year.” Steve looked a little closer and grunted, letting Adam up from against the wall.

“What year’d you win?”

“1995. We won the NCAA for the Pacific Division under Coach Wilton. Had to go all the way to Springfield Massachusetts. I didn’t think I’d ever get warm again.”

Danno couldn’t help it. He barked out a laugh as Steve settled into the chair beside him and they continued to watch Adam strip out of his trousers. Once he was down to his boxers, he turned so they could see the rest of his body was completely tattoo free and stood waiting for their next command. It was easy to see that he was used to being told what to do and when to do it, that his life had been defined by his role as “second son”. He didn’t fidget, didn’t dare reach for his clothes without permission and waited.

“Yeah, that shit gets cold even by Jersey standards. OK, so let’s say we’re willing to discuss an exodus plan for you. What’s in it for us … if what you say is true, we’re the number one target for your _oyabun_ and by helping you, we’re practically painting a target on our asses. There’s gotta be something in this for our risk … what are you offering?” Danno watched the kid’s body language. In his experience, that would give away more than anything coming out of his mouth anyway.

“You’re a target whether you help me or not. Wo Fat wants answers for his mother and that has nothing to do with me or my brother. I have a fairly sizeable account in Singapore that I could transfer easily to your control or I could offer my services in accounting to any legitimate businesses you may have. I can’t speak for whether my brother would be able or willing to offer information on Wo Fat or the dealings of the Yakuza and you’re already aware of the limitation of my involvement. As I said, Father understood I had no passion for his business and left me to my own devices.”

Steve, while Adam was speaking, had motioned towards the pile of clothes and he’d been re-dressing as he explained what he was offering. Danno thought it through, calculating the risk and benefit when Meka knocked on the door to the room. Sticking his head out, he tilted his chin towards Adam.

“He has friends that are circling around his car. No one big or important but they are keeping an eye so he might want to hurry things along or have a damn good reason for being here.” Meka slipped back out the door and Danno caught the look of concern on Adam’s face.

“I swear, I didn’t know anyone would know where I was. I came here right from my office, telling them I was meeting a prospective client.”

Danno nodded and stood up, motioning for Adam to remain seated. “We’ll be in touch with you in a few days. I’ll pass a message to your brother. For now, let’s introduce you to your new client, Kono Kalakauka. She’s a young entrepreneur with strong ties to the island and a thriving business.”

Steve brought Kono as well as Danno’s leather back to the room, leaving her assistant running the shop as they scanned the area to see who might have noticed them. No-one seemed to be paying attention to the shop as they ensured a few of the Brothers were sticking around in their absence and they headed back to Chin’s.

***

“So where did he get the idea that we were in the business of moving people?” Chin’s first question, after hearing about the meeting, cut straight to the point.

They were all gathered at his office in Kailua with Malia, Amy, and Renee putting together a lunch in the kitchen. For now, until they could re-build the club it had become the default gathering place. It was easily the most defensible, secured and largest of all their properties so it made sense. By habit, they were distributed in much the same manner as they’d been the night of the fire and Chin sat behind his desk.

“I don’t know the kid or his history but I can tell you something has him spooked. He was upfront with everything we asked, including SuperSEAL over there getting his jollies off on a tattoo of some screaming Samoan when Noshimuri stripped to his skivvies.” Danno offered, smirking at Steve over his shoulder.

“Calm down Gutches. They were black boxers … no green silk anywhere to be found.” This was offered by Steve.

“You know I only get worked up when it’s you in the green silk, SEAL. We’ll go out this weekend and buy you another pair since your last set went up in smoke.” Gutches winked at Steve, who licked his lips in return.

Danno knew it was harmless flirting. He knew there was nothing there but military freak bonding. But even knowing that didn’t stop a half growl from slipping out before he tried to cover it with a cough. To his credit, Gutches didn’t even bat an eye. To his discredit, Meka choked on his coffee and spilled it on the curtain by Chin’s desk.

“As I was saying … I don’t think the kid has anything to hide. I got the impression he’s pretty pissy-pants terrified of this Wo Fat character. And from what he was saying, Wo Fat is pretty hard-up for our SuperSEAL, which puts ‘Auana smack in the middle of his dartboard no matter if we help the kid or not.”

“Still doesn’t answer why someone would think we CAN or WOULD move someone off the island.”

“Has the club ever done anything like that before?” Danno asked, looking around the room. Suddenly Steve and Chin both looked uncomfortable.

“I’ll take THAT as a yes. C’mon, fess up.”

Chin took a deep breath and folded his hands on the desk. “Mary. Jack moved her off the island on a flight that went dark one night and no one heard from her again. Well … not until we got word in 01 that she’d died.”

Steve snorted, loud and bitterly from his place in the chair.

“Mary didn’t die Chin. Mary committed suicide by cop.”

There was a story there, and it was one Danno intended to get from his partner but right now wasn’t the time. He cleared his throat. “OK, is that the only time we ever moved anyone? I mean, I know we haven’t done anything like that while I’ve been here but I don’t know what happened before me.”

“I can’t tell you what Jack didn’t tell me but since I’ve been around, it was only that one. We always steered clear of human smuggling and stuck with the guns. I may not have many of them but I do like to hold onto a few morals for old times sake, ya?”

Everyone in the room agreed but it left them with a problem. Who had spread the word they COULD move someone and why?


	20. Chapter 20

The day continued without any real answers and by the time Danno left to pick up Grace, his frustration level was at an all time high. Apparently Chin had a friend who was a bit of a whiz kid when it came to research and he promised to have him look into this idea that Steve was somehow related to Wo Fat. Malia even mentioned she could look up the original birth certificate at the hospital and Gutches had ‘a friend’ that could look into Wo Fat’s life prior to coming to the island. A text to Kono assured everyone that Adam had stayed long enough to make it look like a business meeting and her shop was still standing. 

As Danno and Steve pulled up to Grace’s school, he saw his Monkey standing by herself by the last curb of the turnout. Usually she’d be surrounded by her friends, those same friends that Danno could clearly see standing far enough away from Grace to make the decision an obvious one. One look at Grace’s face as he pulled up spoke volumes and Danno winced. 

Grace favoured her mother in almost every way when it came to her physical appearance. Long dark hair that tended towards straight, even in the highest of humidity framed an oval shaped face that was just barely kissed with a tan from living in Hawaii. Her dark eyes were pure Rachel, going from the most imploring puppy dog eyes to the darkest storms of hell when she was upset. Her attitude took after Danno’s side of the family … laid back sarcasm came easily to her, except on those moments when something affected her so deeply that it became very obvious she was the daughter of a badass. Looking at her right now was like looking into a mirror for Danno. 

She stalked over to his bike, fished her helmet out from the saddlebag and climbed onto the back of his bike. Once she was wrapped around him tight, she tapped his chest to get his attention and he leaned back to hear her.

“I want to go fast Daddy. Like we’re trying to fly.”

Her voice was bubbling with something he couldn’t place. It might have been anger … or sadness … he wasn’t sure but he would never deny his girl anything. Walking his bike over to where Steve was idling, he leaned across.

“Monkey wants to fly. Where’s a good place to open up? She needs a little speed therapy.”

Steve grinned and it wasn’t quite as carefree as when they’d gone dirtbiking but it was closer to a mischevious teenager, out for his first night of breaking the rules. 

“I know just the place. Follow me.”

He revved his Fatboy and pulled ahead, leading Danno and Grace somewhere.

***

Grace was laughing and screaming and shrill. It was so loud Danno could hear her even from his distance way behind where she was perched on the back of Steve’s bike. She was laughing in the way Danno remembered when she’d had her first snowball fight with some of the other kids back in Newark. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and she’d seemed to have forgotten whatever it was that was bothering her.

Once again, Steve had come through with knowing ‘a guy’. Danno had followed behind Steve’s bike all the way up to where he saw signs for the Dole Plantation. Instead of pulling up to the front of the building, Steve had led them around to the side and there’d been a sign claiming NO ADMITTANCE. An older native stood by the gate and when Steve pulled up, he’d smiled a huge toothless grin and Steve had embraced him warmly before walking him over to where Danno and Grace were idling.

“This your _ali’i_ , _Koa_?”

“Yes, _Kupuna_. This is Grace and Danno, part of my Ohana. She no fly the fields.”

“Kay den, wiki wiki Koa. Geev’um. Dey empty til burn tomorrow or day affa.”

“Aloha, _tutu_.” Grace’s voice piped up from behind Danno as she had apparently been paying attention and knew what they were saying.

“ _Nau wale no, ali’i_. You bring the smile to Koa, you blessed by _Makuahine_.” The old man smiled and walked to the gates, throwing them open so Danno and Steve could roll their bikes through. He smiled one more time at them before closing the gate and walking back towards the main house. 

Steve smirked, proud of himself as they rolled their bikes towards a wide dirt road. All Danno could see … as far as his eye could look … were pineapples. He was in hell. This is how he was going to die … in a pineapple field. He was starting to feel like he was in a Stephen King novel, except instead of corn, it was pineapples.

“Grace, since you’re kama’aina you have to know all the things the rest of us do. I was about your age the first time I raced the burn but I think we might give Danno a heart attack if we did that so this is the next best thing. Out here, in this field, we can race our bikes all over the pineapple field. Most of the workers are gone home so we can be as fast and as loud as you need to be. How’s that sound?”

Grace looked at Steve and then at Danno. It wasn’t permission, but belief. Whatever had spooked her got her good and she needed reassurances. Danno nodded and tilted the bike so she could climb down.

“Might be better if you ride with Steve at first. I get the feeling this isn’t the first time he’s flaunted the law when it comes to being at one with the Pineapple. He probably knows the road better than I do and can be a little less cautious.” Danno looked at Steve, silently making his point about exactly how much caution he was allowed to disregard. Steve grinned. Danno knew he was going to hate this.

Grace climbed up onto the Fatboy and Steve made sure she was holding on tight to his belt hoops of his jeans. Danno tucked her feet to the pegs and stood back, watching as they each took a moment to double check the other before Steve took off. He opened the clutch and Danno heard the roar of the engine and they were already almost out of his line of vision by the time the dust settled. Even the sound of the engine was gone a moment later and then it was back, followed by the high pitched laughter of his daughter. Steve came to a stop right beside Danno and both of them had grins so wide they looked like the Cheshire cat.

“Come on Danno. You gotta try it! It’s SO MUCH FUN!” Grace seemed to have thrown off her bad mood of only a few minutes ago and she was still laughing. 

And that’s how they spent their afternoon. Racing up and down and across the pineapple fields. Sometimes Grace was on Steve’s bike, other times she rode with Danno. And once he got past the terror of his little girl being on a bike traveling at speeds that could make your heart drop out of your chest, he was laughing right along with them. The roads themselves were packed dirt with not a single pothole or divot to make the ride anything less than perfectly smooth, like riding a track. It was well past 6pm by the time they made their way back to the gate, covered in red dirt and smiling. The old man was there again, chuckling as they passed him and closed the gate before waving them off.

Showers at Steve’s place (outside first to get rid of all the red dirt) were followed by steaks thrown on the grill. They were sitting down to eat on the lanai when Grace spoke up.

“Danno, do you remember when we moved here and you told me that I could go to any school I wanted?”

He stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and turned to look at Grace. Her face was shoved into her chest and she was suspiciously fascinated by the piece of lettuce she’d speared on her fork.

“I do. I wanted you to be happy, Grace. I thought you liked your school and your friends. Did something happen?” Danno was counting to 1,000 in his head to keep calm. Steve’s hand on his knee, giving a gentle squeeze helped him to focus.

Grace shrugged a little and mumbled something under her breath. Danno leaned forward but missed it so he asked her to repeat herself. When she raised her face, there were tears in her eyes and an anger that he’d only ever seen in a mirror. 

“The other day in class, one of the girls was talking about the clubhouse and how it was a good thing it burned down because criminals don’t deserve rights and property. When I told her about Uncle Seal’s father building the club, she told me that meant I was a criminal and I didn’t belong in their school anymore. I mean, there’s always been people who talk about me like that, Danno. I’m not some dumb kid. I know what you do isn’t always legal and that sometimes people think you and your friends should go to prison just because of who you are and what you do. I looked up what your tattoo on your knuckles meant last year and all of my Uncles now have them so … I mean, I KNOW, Danno.” Here, his little girl leveled a look at him that he’d imagine would look perfectly at home on a 40 year old. 

“But today, Tommy started calling me a bad word. And I asked him to stop but he wouldn’t. So I tried to walk away from him, like you taught me, but he kept following me and some of the girls I thought were my friend … they started calling me the word too. So when I yelled at Tommy and told him to shut up, Mrs. Kanehulu put me in detention for being bad. Danno I tried to explain what happened but she said she didn’t believe me because she knows I’m being raised by a criminal. So I did my time in detention but after school, no one would stand with me so I just waited for you. I know it’s a good school and you pay a lot of money for me to go there Danno but I don’t know if I can go back there and not do something bad the next time one of them opens their mouth. And I shouldn’t get in trouble for defending myself from their stupidity.”

Danno’s vision was white with rage. To be honest, he’d mostly tuned out what Grace had said after she said some boy called her a bad word. He could imagine what that word might be … and he could imagine how that must have hurt Grace. He could also imagine how much he wanted to hurt every member of the staff that allowed this to happen and telling Grace she was a criminal.

He felt hands on his fist and looked down to see both Grace and Steve, each with a hand on his. Grace spoke first, her voice quiet but confident. “Danno, I love you and you love me and Hawaii is our home. I know not everyone likes you and I know kinda what my uncles do. I know you don’t think I remember when you went away for a whole year when I was 4 but I do and I remember it was because someone tried to hurt me and Mommy. You went to jail, didn’t you? See, I know but I still love you and you’re always gonna be my Danno and I want you to be proud of me. So I wanna be smart, like Auntie Kono says, and stay as far away from trouble as I can so it doesn’t follow us around.”

Her little face was so earnest it took all the anger out of his sails (ok, most of it anyway). He reached up and cupped his hand around her face. “How did you get to be so smart, Monkey?”

“You always made sure I grew up around the best people, duh.”

Steve squeezed his fist to get his attention. “I can make some calls. I know a few people who have kama’aina schools that would love to have Grace in their classrooms. I mean … if you want.”

Danno smiled and nodded.

It didn’t dissipate his anger and he was going to have an in-depth conversation with the principal of the Academy in the morning when he unenroll Grace but it did give him a sense of peace that without prompting, Steve would offer to find a better school. He remembered Malia telling him that’s what Ohana does for one another … and he liked to think that perhaps this was a little ohana of his own.


	21. Chapter 21

That night, while tucking Grace into bed, he started to think about their adventure. Steve always seemed to “know a guy” (which, unto itself was pretty terrifying) and someone always willing to look the other way or bend a rule. Danno wasn’t stupid and he knew that if they’d been caught in the fields, rightfully they could have been shot. But apparently it was a well known secret to get onto the fields because Steve said all the kama’aina kids had done it, which meant even the Dole employees probably knew. They wouldn’t want to get into that much of a legal battle for just a little infraction … but if the infraction were large enough, it would draw all kinds of attention.

Danno scrabbled for his phone and was dialing Steve before he was even out of Grace’s room.

“McGarrett.”

“How much trouble would someone get into if they get caught on the fields, like we did today?”

“Danno, don’t worry about it. I’ve known Old George since I was born and he’s been helping people onto the fields all his li …”

“No, not what I meant. Listen, babe. Hear me out, ok?” Danno’s hands were flailing around in his excitement while he paced his bedroom. “If someone wanted to get a group into trouble with someone else, setting them up for something everyone else does would seem to be the easiest way to get rid of them, right?”

“I’m not following you, Danno.”

“If Wo Fat wanted ‘Auana to be at the center of attention for the entire alphabet of the US Government, what would be the easiest way to do that? Get us nailed in a human trafficking rumor just as we’re ABOUT to move someone. Adam’s clean as far as we can tell but how do we know he’s not just a plant? That Wo Fat has something on him or converted him and he’s willing to play the victim long enough to get us caught by the FBI? Fuck knows they’ve been trying to get something on the Brothers since before the first one of us put the Death’s Head on. Babe, what if this entire fuckin thing is a setup to get ‘Auana out of Honolulu?”

Steve was silent on the other end. Danno waited a minute, letting him process the information and he could almost picture that tactician in Steve’s head engaging.

“You think Adam is a plant. A way for Yakuza to get attention away from themselves and onto us? For Wo Fat to own the whole island?”

“Do you have a better idea? Some other reason why we would suddenly have a new _oyabun_ who claims to be related to you, a _kobun_ that has an ax to grind with your entire family and they are willing to just offer up a lamb who is covered in wolf’s clothing? Think about this babe. Whole island is pretty quiet for YEARS after your old man passes and now, all of a sudden we have a new power structure and a conveniently clean victim? You know what Chin says about coincidences, don’t you?”

“Yeah … they take a lot of planning. Like maybe 3 or 4 years worth. We might want to run with this one. Get some rest, Danno and I’ll be over in the morning. We can start making some calls and looking into what Adam Noshimuri doesn’t want us to know.”

“Are you putting me to bed, Steven?” Danno’s voice took on a teasing tone. He wasn’t feeling any lighter for their conversation but he did so enjoy flirting with his SEAL.

“If I were putting you to bed, Daniel, I’d like to think you’d know it by the feel of mouth on your cock.” Steve was deadpan but Danno could hear the smirk.

“I don’t know. I can’t quite seem to remember what your mouth felt like so I’m not sure it would trigger the memory.”

Steve growled … full throat GROWLED over the line and Danno couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m teasing you, SuperSEAL. I’m sure your Army tactics for getting a man like me weak in the knees was quite thorough.”

“It was the Navy Danno. How many times are we going to discuss this?”

“As many times as it takes for you to stop being so fuckin easy to rile up, babe. Go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Danno ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed before plugging it into the charger. Stripping out of his clothes, he felt the exhaustion of the day hitting him squarely between the eyes and he was out like a light between one breath and the next.

***

The body was heavy as it pressed down against Danno’s. Hands were wide and warm as they splayed across his hips and the nuzzle of scruff against the inside of his thighs made Danno sigh. Danno spread his legs to feel more of that warm breath as it soothed the nerves at the tip of his hardening cock and he felt the bed vibrate slightly. He twisted his hips in his dream, arching to press against the warmth and the dampness threatening to engulf his shaft. His eyes opened wide as that warmth slid across the head of his cock and he sat up, looking down between his legs as he realized it wasn’t a dream.

Steve looked up at him from between his thighs, eyes shiny with desire as he swallowed the length of Danno’s cock to the base and hummed. Danno fell back onto the mattress, clenching his fists in the sheets to keep himself focused and quiet. Movement of his mouth up and down across Danno’s shaft, the humming never stopping and Danno realized there was a pattern … something familiar he couldn’t quite place. But he also didn’t really care because Steve’s mouth was doing something fairly amazing as he vibrated his tongue against the small bundle of nerves that used to be his frenulum and his brain short circuited. He thrust upward, seeking more of that warmth but Steve’s hand pressed him back down to the mattress and he pulled his mouth away long enough to whisper, “I got you. Let me.”

His mouth moved back down, drifting over the sensitive skin until his lips were tight at the base of Danno’s cock and his tongue began to swirl, making what felt like an infinity symbol around his base while his fingers came up to scratch lightly at his balls. Danno arched up again and this time Steve took advantage. His fingernail barely caressed over the tight whorl of skin that was Danno’s asshole, gone before Danno even registered it and running up to his balls. Danno felt his entire body contract and he thought his spine would snap as he tried to bow his body up to chase the feeling.

As his ass came back down to the mattress, pressed into place by Steve’s wide palm, he felt Steve’s tongue slip under his cock as his mouth made love to Danno’s balls. When the tip of his cock laid a wet, flat stripe across his asshole again, Danno lost control of his sanity. He dug his heels into Steve’s shoulders and used the leverage to roll them both over so instead of Steve being over him, Danno was straddling his face.

Looking down between his legs and seeing the absolutely filthy lust shining in Steve’s eyes sent Danno even higher in his passion as he wrapped his hand around every inch of his cock, stroking it slow and deliberately while he rode his asshole against Steve’s tongue. Feeling hands spread his cheeks open even wider, he tilted his head back and lost himself in the sensation of being the center of Steve’s laser-like focus. His tongue and now his fingers sliding so intimately into Danno’s body had him thrusting faster but he needed something … he needed more. He looked down at his SEAL and leaned back, scooting his body so his ass was just out of reach and he could wrap his hands around his own prize. He NEEDED to know what Steve felt like as he came … to know what he looked like when his orgasm made his eyes roll back into his head. 

Tonight … Danno was going to make the SEAL his.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's long because it's really smutty at the beginning. Like ... SUPER smutty.   
> Enjoy!  
> Feed the muse ... Kona coffee, Dunkin Donuts coffee, kudos and feedback are appreciated!  
> Love all of you for sticking with me on this wild rid.

Danno pulled himself off Steve’s body, almost whining to himself at the loss of warmth and friction but knowing what his end goal was. Steve made a low-pitch protest and made to reach for Danno to drag him back up to his face but Danno spread himself on top of his lover. He ground himself against Steve’s naked body (thank fuck he’d gotten naked before waking Danno up) and felt the length of his cock burning against his thigh. He reached towards the bedside table and pulled out his bottle of lube, snapping the cap open with one thumb while squeezing the thick liquid out onto his fingers. 

“This time, I promise. You don’t cum untouched. This time, I’m going to be the one to make it happen.” 

Steve groaned in response and clenched his thighs, never breaking eye contact as Danno wrapped his hand around the aching shaft between his legs. He thrust, instinctively seeking the friction and warmth and Danno twisted his palm, spreading the lube over every inch. His hand pumped, reflexively tightening and releasing as they stared at each other. The only noise in the room was their panting breath and the slick sound of lube on skin. Danno’s hand slid down, over his balls and under his body to his ass, painting a finger between his clenched cheeks before coming back up … repeating that motion over and over again. Enflaming every inch of Steve’s body as his hand made a masterpiece of desire out of his skin.

His whispers sounded like screams in the quiet and he felt Steve flinch. He smiled … it was pride and a little predatory.

“So fuckin gorgeous for me like this. All mine. I love seeing how hard you get for me, like your cock was waiting for me to claim you forever. I can’t get enough of seeing you beside me on your bike, showing off for everyone and flirting because I know you come home with me. There’s so many dirty fuckin things I wanna do with you, babe. So many filthy things I wanna see that mouth of yours do.”

Danno kept stroking, bringing his other hand up to paint around Steve’s asshole, making his opening slick and hot even as his hand striped faster. He could see Steve’s chest rising and falling … the sweat rolling across his chest and his hips fighting to grind up. Steve’s eyes were rolling in his head as he grunted with every pass of Danno’s fingers and his thighs were shaking with want. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer, Danno could see it in every thrust and hear it in the completely wrecked voice he answered with.

“Yours … holy fuck Danno … all yours … ever … everything. Fuck I need … just … ungg.”

“Always mine, Steven. I’m going to wreck you and put you back together. I can’t wait to watch you on your ride, knowing you have bruises on your thighs from where I sucked you.” As Danno whispered, he sunk his teeth into the tender skin of Steve’s upper thigh and sucked a love bruise to the surface. He followed another just below it … twins, purple and tender with the outline of his teeth. His fingers always stroking … leading down between Steve’s ass cheeks and barely pressing his finger against the hole. 

He watched Steve sit up straight, straining as he balanced on his forearms and watched … thrusting and groaning.

“Do it … mark me … own me.”

Danno’s entire body fired and he felt the primal urge to bury himself inside his Seal. HIS Seal. HIS Steve. He slid a finger into Steve’s arse, feeling how incredibly tight and perfect he was. Steve grunted and his head fell back, veins on his shoulders and neck standing out as he jerked his hips down, taking Danno’s finger in one slide. 

“Touch me … please … please Danno … I need …”

Sliding his body up, he lay across Steve so their cocks were lined up. The position was awkward but he didn’t care. Steve needed him and his cock was begging for friction. With his finger still pressed inside Steve, he used his hips to jerk their bodies together. Their cocks pressed between their bodies as Danno sucked another bruise onto Steve’s chest, just above his heart and he felt Steve’s cock twitch just as he came between them. Danno’s teeth sunk against the bruise enough to leave a mark as he followed Steve over the edge … cum shooting out between them both and making a sticky mess against their bodies. Steve’s arms came up and wrapped around Danno’s body, holding him close as they lay, boneless and satisfied.

A moment later, Danno slid his finger from Steve’s ass and pulled himself up so their eyes were level with one another. Looking into those hazy blue-grey eyes, Danno could see satisfaction and a hint of something else … a care … a sense of completion. He smiled, leaning up to kiss his lover gently.

“As much as I could lay here happily for the rest of the night … we both need to shower.”

“Mm … probably right.”

“So that means you have to let go of me, babe.”

“Never.”

Danno blushed a little and leaned up, pressing a kiss against the bruise he’d sucked onto Steve’s chest.

“Just long enough to shower, you Neanderthal.”

Steve grunted and flipped their bodies so he could stand up, still holding Danno in his arms for a second. Danno was completely weightless and his feet weren’t touching the floor. He choked out a protest while Steve laughed.

“I was a SEAL, Danno. I can carry a man 5 miles out of a danger zone if I have to.”

“OK babe, but we’re not in a danger zone, we’re in the bedroom. So let me walk to my shower before you topple over and then I have to administer first aid.”

He grinned as Steve put him down and walked over towards the bathroom. Danno couldn’t help but enjoy the visual of all that skin, every line of his tattoos. He followed and reached in to turn the shower on before he remembered a question.

“Hey … what were you humming down there?”

Steve smirked … a truly mischevious, evil little smirk and winked.

“Anchors Aweigh. It’s the Naval Anthem. Since earlier, you said you couldn’t remember my oral skills, I thought I might teach you to associate the Navy with my cocksucking. Maybe then you’ll remember I was never in the Army.”

Danno gaped at him and both of them started laughing as Steve got into the shower and Danno started to clean himself up with a warm cloth. Exactly 3 minutes later, Steve stepped out and pushed Danno into the shower. He’d essentially already cleaned himself up but he took the time to wash his hair and thoroughly clean every inch of his body. When done, Steve handed him a towel and they made their way back to the bedroom. 

Somehow, while Danno was showering, Steve had found new sheets and changed the bed. Danno shook his head and fell onto the bed, sprawling one arm out to the side in invitation.

“So did you seriously break into my house, AGAIN I might add, just to hum your Navy song on my cock?”

“Well, I actually came to your house because I knew it was almost time for you to get up anyway and I couldn’t wait to see you. It’s almost 6 and we have to get Grace going. So you can lay here for another 10 minutes while I go get her breakfast ready.”

Danno finally registered that he’d been sleeping and he turned to look at his phone. Sure enough, the clock read 0558. He put his head back down on the pillow and sighed.

“It’s not that I’m complaining about how you woke me up but one of these days, do you think you could let me sleep until at least my alarm?”

“I’ll consider it. But you looked so lonely laying in the bed all by yourself after you asked me to put you to bed.”

He grinned at Danno before kissing his cheek again and getting up to find his clothes.

“You have to go talk to Grace’s former school and get her records so we can forward them to a new school. I did some research and there’s a school not too far from here that’s for _kama’aina_ only. It’s in Kapalama and I’m pretty sure that’s where Billy and a couple other kids from the club go. I was thinking we could take a ride over and check it out. The _Po‘o Kumu_ is friendly with the ‘Auana.”

Danno sat up and looked at Steve. He’d managed to get his cargo pants on but was still shirtless and Danno could still see the love bruise on his chest. It made his heart skip a beat but he cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Seriously babe … do you even sleep? How did you figure all that out in … what … 6 hours?”

“It’s for _ali’i_ … she needed something and I wanted to make sure we could give it to her.”

Danno didn’t miss the “we” in the statement and while he didn’t say anything, he did get out of bed and lean up to kiss his SEAL at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re still my pain in the ass.”

The smirk that answered his statement was perfect.

***

After breakfast, it was decided that Grace and Steve would head out near Pipeline to get some surfing in before they all met for lunch. This would give Danno the time to visit the Academy to have “very strong words” with the Principal as well as the teacher that had encouraged this discrimination against Grace. Steve was going to call the principal for the Kamehameha school in Kapalama to see if they could tour the campus.

It was a hard decision on what to wear. Typically, Danno didn’t give much thought to his clothes because he lived in jeans and a t-shirt with his leathers. You didn’t wear nice clothes if you were riding a bike but today, he’d chosen to drive the Camaro so he could wear something a bit different. They had discriminated against his Monkey … they were going to get the full Jersey Father treatment that he’d seen his own father display in the past. 

30 minutes after he’d gone upstairs, Danno came back down wearing dress trousers and a dark blue button down shirt. He’d opted for leather dress shoes over his usual heavy boots and had taken the time to tame his hair to a slicked back business casual style. Grace looked up and grinned, elbowing Steve in the side to get his attention from where he was looking something up on his phone. When he turned, his eyes widened and he unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Danno could feel his eyes run the length of his body and he stood still for a moment so he could get the full effect. He even turned around for the rear view.

“What can I say, babe. I clean up good.” He smirked as he came the last step down into the kitchen and stole another sip of coffee.

“Danno you look weird without your vest on.” Grace giggled.

“Your Aunt Kono said the same thing the other day. Said I looked like a turtle without a shell.”

That sent Grace and Steve into a fit of giggles that lasted long enough for Danno to steal a kiss from her forehead and slap Steve on the shoulder. He gave a little squeeze of affection as well but he wasn’t sure how he wanted to approach the conversation with Grace just yet. Steve smiled and gave him a side hug.

“We’ll see you later this morning at Kono’s place. Try not to geev’um stink eye, ya?”

Danno rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys for the Camaro and headed out.

15 minutes later, he was parking at the Academy and watched as all the children filed into the school. He recognized a few of the kids that Grace used to be friendly with and it took everything he had in him not to say something to their parents. He knew it would do no good. Everyone knew Danno Williams. Everyone knew he was ‘Auana. Everyone probably thought he was a criminal (ok so he’d been to prison twice but that’s beside the point). In his gut, he knew quite a bit of this lay on his shoulders because he took such pride in riling up the parents when he’d drop Grace off but her friends hadn’t seemed to mind … hell, they’d loved coming over to see his bike and talk about what kind of bikes they’d want when they were older.

He sighed as he made his way into the office and approached the assistant, a pretty local woman who had always been pleasant.

“How can I help you today, Mr. Williams?”

“Luana, I’m here to speak with Principal Condon and Mrs. Kanehulu about my daughter Grace. There was an incident yesterday that needs to be addressed and I’d also like the paperwork to remove Grace and have her records forwarded to another institution.”

Danno was proud of himself; he hadn’t started raging yet. But then again, Mrs. Kanehulu wasn’t in the room yet either. Luana looked shocked and immediately buzzed Principal Condon for a meeting. A moment later, an older woman with a soft smile and a quiet voice came and introduced herself as the Principal, inviting Danno to come back to her office.

“Mr. Williams, it’s nice to finally meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. Luana informed me that you’d like to speak about an incident involving Grace?”, the woman’s voice was laced with confusion and concern.

“Principal Condon, yesterday my daughter came home almost in tears because of the way she was treated not only by her fellow classmates but also by a member of your staff. Apparently, word has spread throughout the school about some of my associations and an incident that recently occurred with a fire. Someone started calling my daughter a criminal and telling her she didn’t belong in this school any longer. Grace is used to people like this … some people like to make assumptions about what I do and turn that onto Grace. She’s a great kid and she’s strong and resilient. Apparently some kid named Tommy started calling her a name that she won’t even repeat to me. She tried walking away and he continued, getting other students to use this same slur. When Grace finally had enough and yelled at him, Mrs. Kanehulu punished GRACE. She put her in detention for defending herself.”

By now, Danno was ranting and his hands were flailing. He was trying to contain his anger but it was difficult because this was his baby girl they were threatening. He ran his hands over his face to try and calm down before continuing.

“I had thought this was a good school for Grace where she could have opportunities to really grow and do well. Apparently I was wrong. I’m making arrangements for her to attend another school on the island and I’d like her records so we can bring them to the new school. Grace won’t be returning here.”

The woman behind the desk went from looking shocked to being exceptionally upset. Her fingers tightened on her blotter and she narrowed her eyes. When she spoke into the intercom, her voice was like ice.

“Luana, bring Mrs. Kanehulu to my office immediately.”

“If you’ll give me a moment, Mr. Williams. I can have this straightened out and if you feel you still want to enroll Grace in another school, we will forward her records on immediately.”

3 minutes went by before another woman came into the office. She was tall and slender, pretty in fragile sort of way and you could tell she’d come from a very posh family. She was wearing designer heels and her very presence felt cold.

“You wanted to see me, Leilani?” Even her voice sounded snotty.

“Mrs. Kanehulu, this is Mr. Williams. His daughter Grace is in your class?”, the principal indicated Danno, who’d stood up when the woman entered the room. She glanced over at him, nodded and turned her attention back to the woman behind the desk.

“Yes, we had an incident with Grace yesterday and she was placed into detention until her temper could be contained. She was yelling and becoming very aggressive towards the other students. It’s not the first time and, well I can only imagine where she gets the behavior from.”

Danno’s eyes actually bulged out of his head. He felt them. He took a huge breath in but before he could start speaking, the principal addressed the teacher.

“As you know Mrs. Kanehulu we have a policy here in this academy that any time a student acts out like that and you feel there’s an incident, you are to write up a note. I’m looking at Grace’s records here on the VizDak system and I don’t see a single incident, not even from yesterday. Is there a reason, Mrs. Kanehulu, that you would not write up an incident report if you claim there’s been these types of outbursts in the past?”

The teacher’s mouth went to a thin line and her face went pale. She breathed in through her nose and actually glared at Danno before speaking once again, this time her voice was flat and angry.

“That child is a criminal waiting to happen. She has no right associating with the children who attend this prestigious academy. Just because her felon father has blood money to pay the tuition doesn’t mean she’s equal to anyone. So I didn’t write the reports because I didn’t feel I should have to. I should think the Board would see the kind of people she’s been associating with all her life and make the right choice.”

“Exactly what kind of “people” do you think I am? The kind of people who wants the best for his little girl so she can succeed beyond where I am? The kind of people who came here to help decorate a haunted house for the entire student body last year when your original choice bailed? The kind of people who fix your cars, your bikes … run your restaurants? Are those the kinds of people you think shouldn’t be associating with you? Because, let me tell you babe, you’re in for a huge fuckin surprise if you think my little girl deserves anything less than the absolute best and I wouldn’t bend the entire planet in half to give it to her. And you? I’ll remember you as well … good luck getting that Land Rover of yours fixed the next time it gets dinged or it needs an oil change.” Danno smirked as the woman went absolutely white. He turned back to the principal.

“I’d like those records please. Grace is going to be attending a different school so she’s not exposed to this kind of bullying and intolerance.”

The principal looked appalled by what she’d just heard and it took her a moment to realize what Danno had asked for. 

“Mr. Williams, I assure you that this is NOT the attitude of this academy and I deeply apologize that your daughter has been subject to this. When you find the school Grace will be attending, please do let me know personally and I will ensure her records are send over immediately. I can give you a copy of her general status today so you can bring that to the school you choose for their interview process.” The woman pressed a few keys on her computer and Danno assumed it would print out somewhere. She also took out a business card and wrote a number on it, handing it to him.

“This is my personal number direct to my office. Please don’t hesitate to contact me for anything you might need. Grace is, from what I can see, a remarkably gifted child and we are saddened to see her go.”

She offered her hand and Danno took it. She smiled gently and half whispered as they shook, “Lovely Shamrock, Mr. Williams.” As she pulled her hand back from his, she turned her palm so he could see the Claddagh tattoo she wore on the inside of her wrist. She smiled warmly once again and motioned towards the door. 

“Luana will have your paperwork. Again, if you should need anything please do contact me.”

As Danno left the office, he heard the principal’s tone go back to the frigid condescension as she began to lecture the teacher on proper etiquette. He couldn’t help but smirk. He’d gone in expecting an uphill battle and instead, he’d found an ally who wanted to work with him to ensure Grace was well cared for. 

Now he had to head out to Pipeline for the rest of the ohana. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys here it is. The next installment, a day or so later than I'd expected.  
> I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo this year (My first year!) so my updates to SoE might be a little slower but I promise you, I will NOT leave the boys for long.  
> I'll also be updating the TimeStamps and possibly my Walking Dead fic.
> 
> Love you guys so much .. writing this has been a lifeline for me. Your positive feedback and encouragement keeps the dark away when I doubt myself.

The drive out to Pipeline took seemingly forever and it took about half the ride for Danno to figure out why. He was used to his bike, not the Camaro. Of course, he was also used to wearing his leathers and not a suit, but he’d do anything for his Monkey.

Finding parking for the Camaro turned into another hassle that took longer than necessary but finally, he was parked and messaging to find out where Steve and Grace might be.  

<Danno: Im here. Are you guys at Konos?>

As he waited for a response, he began the trek towards Kono’s, which was a hike and a half from where he’d had to park. He still felt naked without his cut and he kept an eye out for anyone around that might’ve been a threat. Even without his colors, he was recognizable and the last thing he needed was to be caught unawares. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grinned as he saw the picture message.

<SuperSEAL:> It was a picture of Steve and Grace sharing a shave ice from the shop across from Kono’s. They were both smiling and laughing and something in Danno’s chest warmed. This was his family and he realized with a sudden shock that he’d trusted Grace to Steve’s care without his being there for the first time and it hadn’t even occurred to him. Fuck he had it bad.

<Danno: I sincerely hope you aren’t feeding her pineapple shave ice>  
<SuperSEAL: Danno i <3 pineapple!>  
<Danno: Give the phone back to the Neanderthal. ill be there in a few minutes. Had to park pretty far>  
<SuperSEAL: where r u we can walk to u>  
<Danno: About half a mile from konos>  
<SuperSEAL: we can started heading ur way. Love u danno>  
<Danno: Did you both already change into your nice clothes?>  
<SuperSEAL: I’m not going to let her show up at the Kam School in a bikini and boardies, Danno>  
<Danno: Just checking. See you in a few minutes>

Danno grinned. He was fairly sure it was still Grace with the phone but it was still a nice thing to see. It took a few minutes before he saw them and the first thing he noticed was that Grace had, indeed changed into nicer clothes and was wearing a short sleeve polo with a khaki skirt. Then he noticed Steve and he lost his breath for a minute. He’d only ever seen Steve in jeans or boardies but now, seeing him wearing dark blue dress pants and a lighter blue dress shirt with the top button undone made Danno’s mouth go dry. Thankfully, the comical image they presented with Grace (a 5’ terror) literally dragging a 6’ muscle-bound SEAL, had Danno bent at the waist with laughter almost immediately. He held out a hand to them, silently asking for a minute to collect himself as they arrived at his side.

“The times I wish I knew how to capture video on my phone, that’s up at the top. Grace it’s not nice to drag Uncle SEAL around by his flipper.”

Grace tilted her head momentarily before smiling brightly and re-asserting her hold on Steve’s hand. “We wouldn’t want anyone else to steal our SEAL away, Danno.”

Shit … had she figured it out? Danno looked at her and then at Steve, catching the somewhat shell-shocked look on Steve’s face as well. So Danno did what he always did when cornered with something he wasn’t ready for. He changed the subject.

“Are we ready to go? The Camaro is par … wait, what about your ride? How did you guys get here?” Danno suddenly realized they’d probably taken the bike here. He looked at Steve questioningly.

“I called a Brother to come keep an eye on my bike. He’s bringing it back to your place for me. You know, Danno, it’s probably better if I drive since I know where the place is.”

Danno thought for a second before tossing his keys over. “Good plan. That’ll give you a chance to tell me more about this place on the way.”

Grace buckled into the back, Danno in the passenger and Steve grinning behind the wheel, they pulled away from the beach and headed towards the school.

***

As they pulled up, Danno had been thusly informed that it was indeed a true kama’aina school, one that would teach Grace to speak Hawaiian in addition to teaching her about the native island. Danno was a little worried that, because they were haole, Grace wouldn’t be accepted but Steve assured him it wouldn’t be an issue.

“You trust me Danno, right?”

“Of course I trust you … why?”

“Gracie, you trust your SEAL, right?”

“Duh Uncle Seal.”

“OK … just go with whatever I say, deal?”

Danno immediately wished he’d packed a weapon … or a nip bottle of booze. “What are you planning? Should I be worried? You’re planning something crazy, aren’t you?”

Steve just gave him that goofy grin and reached across the console to lace his fingers between Danno’s. “The school would never reject the child of a _kama’aina_ or a native. Whether blood or step. Sooo … if you and I are a thing, that part of the interview is a non-issue.”

Danno froze for a moment and looked in the backseat at Grace, who was giggling. “My Danno and my Dad are taking me to see my new school.”

The first impression of the school was amazing. Lush green, beautifully landscaped campus and an almost tangible sense of aloha. Sadly, it was also laced with the smell of pineapple but that was becoming less of an issue lately for some reason. Maybe because of all the time he was spending at the club, rebuilding. Waikiki was always slathered in pineapple scented everything.

Grace slithered between Steve and Danno, taking each of their hands and walked between them with a smile as Steve led them to the main administrative building. A local Hawaiian man stood from his desk and smiled warmly.

“Aloha. You must be Mr. McGarrett and your family? I’m Pekelo.” The man’s eyes glanced over Grace and Danno warmly.

“Aloha and yes. I’m Steve, this is Danno and this is our _ali’i_ Grace.” Steve indicated each of them in turn. Danno didn’t miss the “our” in his statement. He also didn’t mind it.

“Well it’s always a pleasure to meet prospective students. _Po‘o Kumu_ Kenehoe will see you in just a moment. Please have a seat.” He gestured towards a seating area with 2 couches and a few chairs. Danno took the couch with Steve beside him and Grace between. She smiled up at both of them and Danno could see that knowledge in her eyes. Yep … she’d figured something out. 

“You know, the cat that got into the cream look isn’t a good one on a 9 year old, Monkey.”

She squinted at him and opened her mouth to ask something but at that moment, a very large man with a wide smile came into the room and walked over to them.

“Aloha McGarretts! Please, please … follow me. I’m _Po‘o Kumu_ Kenehoe, but you can just call me Mr. K. I remember your Papa, Steve from a long while. My regrets on his passing but it’s good to see his good name and works are being carried on.” He offered his hand to each of them as they introduced themselves. It was slightly humorous to Danno when even Steve had to look up to meet the man’s eyes. He had to be pushing 6’6” at least.

They followed him through the office and outside to a garden area that was enclosed by shrubs and had a very comfortable looking seating area. He gestured for them to take a seat (once again a couch with Grace between them, holding their hands) and he settled into a large, comfortable looking Papa-san chair.

“Now, Grace. I understand from speaking with your step-father that you’re looking to change schools away from the school you were attending. Why do you want to attend Ke Kula Ha‘aha‘a instead of an island school?” He addressed her kindly.

She took a moment to inhale deeply, brought both of her hands together so Steve and Danno’s knuckles brushed together and then looked up at the giant, kindly man before her. “My last school was great for academics but not so great for the feeling of ohana. I know I haven’t lived on the Island long but I really feel connected here and with my Dad, he’s been teaching me about being _kama’aina_ and what it means to really feel the aloha. I think it’s important for my future that I have the type of education that includes learning about the environment around me, not just the subjects taught in a regular school.” Here she took another deep breath before continuing, “And there was a problem with bullying at my last school that made me feel unsafe. I didn’t want to be afraid to go to school every day.”

Mr. K nodded and smiled warmly. “Mahalo, _kaikamahine_. I appreciate your honesty and your reasons for wanting to attend our school.

“Mr. McGarrett, you have her transcripts from her last school?”

Here Danno spoke up. “Actually, I have them. I spoke to Principal Condon this morning and she assured me that if you accept Grace, she will forward all her records immediately but she gave me a summary for you to look at today.” Here, he handed the papers over. When he sat back down, Steve had slung his arm over the back of the couch and rested his hand on Danno’s shoulder while Grace held Danno’s hand.

Mr. K glanced at the papers for a moment before tucking them beside him and turning his attention back to the three people in front of him.

“As you know, the Kam schools were established for those who have aboriginal blood and they do take precedence over all other applicants. We have maintained our education standards and our way of life by continuing to provide for those who would fall behind in other schools. From the look of your transcript and after hearing your reasons for wanting to attend, I see no reason why I shouldn’t bring your application up to the Board of Trustees and encourage them to accept you. You may not have aboriginal blood, young _wahine_ but you embody the spirit of aloha. And you come from a fine family and may already have a few friends here. I believe you know Billy Hanamoa?”

Mr. K stood from his chair and offered his hand to both Steve and Danno before embracing Grace in a hug.

After that, it was simply a case of filling out the application in the office, putting a deposit down towards her tuition and waiting. Mr. K said the Board would make it’s decision within a few days. They shook hands one more time (another hug for Grace, this time from Pekelo) and it was over with.

Grace once again slid between them and held their hands as they came back to the car.

“Steven, would you like to explain why that man thought we were McGarretts?”

Steve grinned as he started the Camaro. “I may have let them make assumptions when I called and informed them I was bringing my step-daughter in for an interview.”

“And what happens when they find out we aren’t McGarrett’s? What happens when they figure out we aren’t married? Did you think of that, SuperSEAL? When the Board asks to see proof of our relationship? Making out in front of a bunch of native Hawaiians isn’t going to cut it. Oh great, now Grace isn’t going to be accepted because we aren’t married. My Monkey is going to have to find yet another schoo ….”

“They aren’t going to ask for a marriage certificate Danno. Last I checked, same sex marriage isn’t legal here yet. But the concept of family is pretty fluid here in Hawaii. The fact that we are together is enough … and my father’s connection to the school should help too. That garden we interviewed in? My mother designed and planted every single flower and shrub. The building that houses the middle school was built by my father and it was donated to the school by contractors that owed my father a favor. The McGarrett name goes a long way on this island, Danno. Just relax … Grace’ll be fine. Right, ali’i?”

Steve held Danno’s hand the whole ride home. Grace just smiled like the cat that got the canary.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I wouldn't abandon the boys and I'm going to pre-emptively apologize for the cliffhanger. My muse, whose name is Albert, is a dick and he made the decision that the cliffhanger at the end was appropriate because he wanted to update another story as well.
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Please don't kill me
> 
> Feel free to torture Albert

It was a solid week before anything came back from their digging. Malia had managed to get a copy of birth records from 1968 and there wasn’t a single birth the recorded Doris Shelburne or Doris McGarrett as the birth mother, nor were there any children born with sealed documents. Gutches friend still hadn’t managed to come up with anything, nor had Chin’s whiz kid.  But it at least answered the question of whether or not Steve and this Wo Fat were related. If there was one thing Malia was good at doing it was digging into hospital records (and keeping the Family well fed). 

“It just doesn’t make sense. None of it. My father dies and nothing … I come back to the island and all of a sudden the Yakuza is all but hand delivering a sacrificial lamb to the club, who conveniently tries to convince me that I’m the half-brother to their oyabun? I mean, if any of this were true, why not try to get at me while I was still in the SEALs? Why not contact me at SOME POINT in my life? Any point? Why didn’t my father tell me? They were married in ’68 … I’d think Dad would notice a kid running around the house. Or Mom being pregnant.”

Steve was sitting on the couch next to Danno with the television on just loud enough to cover their conversation from Grace, who was working on homework assignments in the office. He had his head tilted on the back of the couch, his arm stretched out around Danno’s shoulder. Since the visit to the school, it had become a habitual pose for them when they were alone. Danno had caught himself on more than one occasion leaning as though he were about to press up against Steve when they were with the rest of the club but had stopped himself. He was pretty sure Meka and Lou were suspicious already and he knew for a fact Chin was as well. For the most part, Steve didn’t appear to care, one way or the other and Gutches was either oblivious or really didn’t give a shit. But old habits died hard.

“Babe at this point, I’m willing to go with Malia’s info here. Noshimuri’s either being fed a line or he’s trying to feed US a line. Either way, it feels like a setup. We said we’d be in touch and I’m thinkin it can’t be a bad idea to string him along until we know more about what the end game is. What do you say we set up a meet at Kono’s again, see if we can get him to give up any more information and tell him we’re still looking into possible options for coming off the island?”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Maybe see if he breaks his story with a little pressure.” Steve was nodding and rubbing his fingers on the back of Danno’s neck. “How about you message him and set up a meet for a couple days from today. I’ll go check on Gracie and maybe we can take a ride out to Kame’s for shrimp?”

“This sounds suspiciously like dinner at Kame’s was already promised.”

“That information is classified, Danno.” Steve leaned forward to steal a kiss from Danno’s lips before pushing himself up off the couch. He turned to call out to Grace and suddenly dropped to the floor, dragging Danno with him.

“GET DOWN GRACE!” Steve bellowed, loud enough for both Danno and Grace to hear. A moment later, the air was filled with the sound of bullets piercing through windows and slamming into wood. 

“Go. Check on Grace. Get her to the alcove under the stairs. The room’s literally a bomb shelter, can withstand anything. I’ll hold them off while you call reinforcements in.”

Danno crawled his way across the room, heading towards the office when he saw Grace doing the same, crawling towards him and keeping herself low to the ground. She wasn’t crying but she had a pinched look about her face that Danno had never seen before. It took him a moment to realize the reason she was wearing a pinched look was because she was favouring her right arm … and she was favouring her right arm because there was a crimson bloom on her normally pristine skin.

Danno went into an absolute cold rage. He could feel himself disconnecting from the situation as he pulled her towards him, whispered to her to go to the alcove and shut herself in. He took his shirt off and tied it around her arm and told her to leave it on. Once she was safely in the alcove, Danno sent out a text to the entire club:

<DANNO: 911 Superseal. G inj Come Heavy>

He calculated in his head how long it would take for even the closest Brother to get here and it was too long. The bullets were still coming in everywhere and he couldn’t tell which was Steve firing back and which were coming into the house. He made his way towards the garage where he knew Steve kept some of his heavier duty weaponry when he heard the first explosion. 

“That was me.” 

“Really Steven? REALLY? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU KEEPING A BOMB THAT I DIDN’T FEEL?”

“MOLOTOV!”

Danno knew he was in trouble when that explained everything and actually made sense. He continued his way to the garage, grabbed the heavy duty duffel he knew contained handguns, a few shotguns and some of the “toys” the SEALs had permanently loaned Steve (they weren’t exactly aware of the loan). He moved his way through the house with the duffel until he found Steve, crouching under the bay windows that had been completely shot out and slid the duffel towards him.

“You really know how to romance a guy, Danno. Weaponry and ammo!”

“Grace is in the alcove and she’s hurt. I don’t know if it’s a bullet or a shard of glass but that little girl is injured. I want body parts, Steven.”

The look that passed over Steven’s face reminded Danno of when they’d first heard about the club burning down. He reached into the duffel and brought out several grenades and handed them over to Danno. “You toss one of these out every 3 minutes. I’m going upstairs to try and neutralize this. This will be over very soon.”

Steve disappeared moments later and Danno was left to firing his gun out at something he couldn’t see and rushing from one window to the next, tossing out grenades. What felt like forever went by before he heard the distinct “thwoop” of a sniper rifle from above him. He grinned to himself. Of course he’d have a sniper rifle. Why not? Moments later he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was the low rumble of a lot of bikes coming up the road and then the sound of gunfire changed. It was no longer aiming into the house, but away from it. Danno couldn’t tell how many Brothers had shown up but he was just glad they did. 

He was making his way towards the alcove when Steve came thundering down the stairs to open the front door. Malia was rushed into the house wearing more Kevlar than Danno thought Chin owned and carrying a backpack. 

“Where is she?”

Danno led the way and opened the alcove door. Grace looked so tiny, blood soaking through Danno’s shirt and starting to look increasingly pale. Danno felt someone grab his shoulders and physically move him out of the way and he instinctively turned to snap at them but was confronted with what was affectionally known as “Doctor Malia Kelly, The Bitch Who Saves You”. He moved.

He paced as Malia asked Steve to pull Grace out and lay her on the couch so Malia could get a good look at her. Once she was laying on the couch, looking too pale for Danno to like and trying to be so brave, Steve grabbed his shoulder.

“Let Malia work. Let’s go see who hurt Gracie.”

Danno recognized the distraction for what it was. He’d just hover and get in the way if he stayed and Malia could work better without him seeing what she might have to do. He leaned over and kissed Grace’s forehead. “Danno loves you, Grace Williams. You get better, you hear me?”

She nodded and tried to smile up at him. Her eyes drifted over to Steve and she barely managed a whisper. “Daddy SEAL?”

He was there in a moment, kissing her forehead just as Danno had and whispering in her ear. “ _Ko aloha makamae e ali’i_. Princess, you are so precious. You listen to Doc Malia and she’ll fix you up. Danno and I are gonna go find out who did this, ok?”

She nodded and her eyes drifted shut. Danno jolted but Malia called over her shoulder as she unwrapped the shirt from Grace’s arm, “She’s going to be just fine. If I didn’t think I could help her, I’d have already been in the car with her. Go.”

Danno went cold again, in the same way he had when he first saw her injury. Someone had done this. Someone had come to this house and done this to his little girl. Whoever that was, that someone was not going to like what Danno Williams would do to them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. Albert is sufficiently apologetic and allowed another update. He did warn me that we are coming close to an end here, maybe another 2 chapters and then this journey may be over. I doubt the 'Verse is done ... there's another story bubbling around already but it may have to wait until after NaNoWriMo is over.  
> Cupcakes for everyone!

They went outside to survey the damage. There were quite a few bodies already “Kame-ready” but there were enough left still drawing air for Danno’s liking. A glance up showed the entire yard was filled with his Brothers … from the looks of it, all of them. Even the Prospects, who had begun cleaning up by dragging bodies away from the living ones. 

Danno nodded and went to work, finding a breather. It didn’t take long; he was shot through and through the thigh and, in a surprise bonus for Danno there was a bullet still lodged in his shoulder. Out came the Blackhawk and Danno was already pressing the tip of it against the shoulder wound.

“Who did this?”

There was no answer. Danno dug the tip a little deeper into the wound. The guy winced and was gasping but kept silent. Danno changed tactics and drew his weapon. 

“Who did this?”

No answer was followed by the sharp report of his gun firing a point blank bullet into the guy’s other shoulder. Then he screamed, his body bowing up.

“Who.Fucking.DID.THIS?” Danno was getting quieter and quieter with each question. The guy in front of him obviously didn’t realize how bad that was for him.

More silence. Danno moved and there was another report, this time into the right knee and followed swiftly by the left knee.

“I know you’re Yakuza. I know you’re in quite a bit of pain but I want to promise you right now that it’s nowhere near how much worse it can be if you don’t answer me. My daughter was in that house, you fucker. My daughter is bleeding inside that house because of you. Now, how much worse do you think I could hurt you? You know me, motherfucker … I’m Danno fuckin Williams. I know you’ve heard of me. And what I do to shitheels like you.”

The guy’s eyes went wide, whether from fear or pain he wasn’t sure and he really didn’t care either way. The gun went away and the knife came out again, this time sliding up along the bullet wound in his thigh. Danno smiled as he started to elongate the wound. Barely cutting into flesh but just enough to open him up a little more. 

“You’re going to die on this lawn. I promise you that. But you can decide how long it takes for you to die. Because I can do this all night long.”

“W … we were or … ordered. Tol … fuck … told to come here. Shoot up the pla … FUCK … place. Stop please … please fuck … we were ordered here. The ko … kobun. Kobun to … told us the oyabun wante … fuck that hurts. Oyabun wanted a message deliv … ivered.”

Danno had stopped carving as long as he was talking. The blade held still, not moving but not leaving his skin either. 

“So Michael Noshimuri told you that Wo Fat wanted this house shot to fuck? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Yea …. Yeah. Mi … Michael sa ... said Oyabun wante … wanted it done.”

Danno considered for a moment before dragging his blade the rest of the way down his leg, reaching his ankle. The guy screamed again.

“Thanks.”

Danno stood up and started to walk away. The guy managed to grab his ankle, looking up. “You sai … said it would be qui … quick?”

“Well yeah. You’ll bleed out a lot faster with that gash in your leg than you would from just the gunshots.”

Danno shook off his hand and went looking for another breather. He found Steve hovering over a kid that couldn’t have been older than 18. He wandered over, the look on Steve’s face was absolute fury.

“Your oyabun is in Japan? And he ordered this hit on my house? On my family?”

He was holding a blade of his own against the kid’s gut, having already sliced a few times into the skin. He was bleeding but it wasn’t fatal.

Danno crouched down with his gun and pressed it against the kid’s ankle. “Talk or I pull the trigger.”

The kid’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he started babbling. “Wo Fat has been in Japan for the last 2 months. All our orders have been coming from Michael. Wo Fat returns in the morning.”

Danno pulled the trigger anyway and the kid’s ankle was done. He’d never walk right again.

He stood up and could see his Brothers all talking to those that were breathing or moving those who weren’t. Chin came over to them both, his face splashed with blood.

“So it sounds like we have an interesting development. Wo Fat’s not even in town. Why would he order a hit like this without being in town to see it executed? And did you happen to notice, not a single one of them has a complete patch?”

Danno shook his head. “I wasn’t looking at patches, Chin. My Gracie’s in there. I was looking for information. I’m starting to think Michael’s been calling the shots for a while now.”

“Maybe he wants to move up in the food chain?” Steve offered. “Piss us off, make us think Wo Fat ordered the hit and we come full balls against Wo Fat, who presumably doesn’t even know we’re coming. We take him out, Michael steps up.”

“Doesn’t explain Adam.”

“I still think that’s a setup to get us out of the way. Get us nailed with human trafficking, we have the full alphabet. Adam gets released back to his family and maybe he gets to take up the newly vacated kobun position?” Danno offered.

Chin was about to respond when Malia called from the house. “Jersey.”

Danno was turned around and in the house, followed closely by Steve, barely a second later. 

“She’s OK. When the windows imploded in, she was already down but as she was crawling across the floor, she ground her arm and her legs through quite a bit of glass. Her jeans protected her legs but her arm was full of glass shards. I dug them out, cleaned her up and gave her something to help her sleep. I’ll take her home or one of you can?”

“We’ll get her home. Thanks Doc.” Steve offered as he hugged the woman close.

Danno was focused on Grace, his eyes taking inventory of her entire body. Her right arm was bandaged but they were pristine white. There was the sharp smell of antiseptic in the air but her face was relaxed and she was absolutely out cold. He picked her up as carefully as he could and turned to Steve. 

“Where are the truck keys? I need to get her home.”

“I already messaged Kono. She’s going to meet us at your house to watch Grace so we can come back here.”

There was no room for argument in Steve’s tone and Danno nodded. He carried Grace out to the truck only to find it too had been wrecked. 4 flats and at least 6 rounds in the hood.

“Fuck.”

“Hey Kono, change of plans. I’ll meet you at the end of my driveway and you can pick Grace up here to bring her to Danno’s. Yeah no, my truck’s a goner.”

Steve hesitantly turned to Danno as though he weren’t sure he’d be trusted but he was already holding Grace out to him. If there was anyone in the world he’d trust with his little girl right now, it was Steve. Steve took Grace into his arms and held her as close as possible to his chest. He started walking towards the driveway and Chin met them halfway.

“The two of you head to your house and stay there. Take care of the ali’i and we’ll clean this up.” There wasn’t any room for argument there either. 

Kono showed up a moment later and took in the devastation that was Steve’s house. “Brah … “, she whispered.

“You go with Kono. I’ll follow on my bike.” Danno said. “She’s already comfortable in your arms, I don’t want to move her around too much.”

Steve looked up and the shine in his eyes was something Danno had never seen before. He smiled and settled his huge frame into Kono’s little red car. Danno leaned across to fasten the seatbelt across both of them and took the opportunity to press a kiss to Steve’s ear.

“There’s no one I trust with her more. This isn’t your fault.”

Danno felt the relief wash over Steve as he pulled back and watched as he held Grace a little tighter. When Kono pulled away, Danno went to get his bike and Meka was standing by the bike, looking depressed.

“Do not tell me they got my bike, Meka. Do not tell me that.”

“OK. I will not tell you that your bike’s been wrecked, brah. I won’t tell you someone managed to gash your tank using what I think was that sledgehammer over there. Won’t tell you they did it to all the bikes in here either because I think that might seriously piss you off. What I will tell you is that I have keys in my pocket to MY ride, which you are more than welcome to use to get home to your family.” The look Meka gave him was in no way misunderstanding. He knew … and it appeared he didn’t care.

“You two. You ain’t so subtle you know? And we ain’t so stupid. Shit, even Gutches figured you out and you know what it takes to get him to focus on anything outside the latest issue of Guns n Ammo, brah. It ain’t a thing for us … you Ohana. Ohana means more than just family … it’s everything that comes with being a family.”

Meka reached out and tapped Danno on the shoulder in a sign of affection.

“Of course, the fact that Grace talks about her “Daddy Seal” to Billy almost every day mighta been a little clue for me too.” Meka winked.

Danno groaned and shook his head as he took the offered keys.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, brah. You go take care of your family while your Family takes care of you.”

***

When Danno arrived at his house, he found Steve laying in his bed, curled protectively around Grace. Danno noticed his gun was on the nightstand within easy reach and he was willing to bet there was a blade somewhere on his body. He raised his head when Danno came to the door.

“She woke up just enough when I tried to put her in her own bed.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure she did.” Danno winked. “I’d feel better having her in here with us too. I can already tell you showered but I still need to. Give me 10 minutes.”

Danno rushed his shower, washing the blood off and trying to forget about tonight for a little while. They’d learned quite a bit and the theory Steve brought up was making more sense. Use ‘Auana to get rid of Wo Fat and then use law enforcement to get rid of the evidence. He shook his head, trying to also rid himself of that pinched look Grace had on her face. She’d been so brave but she was still his little girl. His little girl that had now been caught in a firefight. Because of him. Because of his associations with the Club. The guilt started to eat at him and he stood in the shower and cried. He tried to be quiet about it, not wanting to disturb Steve or Grace but he must have been louder than he thought because he felt warm arms go around him and pull him up against a now soaked t-shirt. Steve had come into the shower, fully clothed, and was holding him. In more ways than one. In that moment, it was his warm arms and comforting presence that was holding Danno together. 

He cried for several minutes. He cried for Grace, the danger he’d put her in. He cried for the grandparents she never knew. He cried for the childhood she would have had if he’d never gone to the garage. He cried for the year he spent in prison when she was a baby. He cried until he couldn’t anymore. And Steve stood in the spray of the water, holding him the entire time.

When he finished and he pulled back, he couldn’t quite look at Steve. He pushed his face under the spray of water to wash away the last of his tears and when he came back out, Steve was still there. He raised his eyes to look at him.

“No boundaries, Danno. I told you that once and I meant it.”

Danno fell in love a little more with his crazy SEAL in that moment. 

“No boundaries. Ever.”

They smiled at each other a little but so much more passed between them. Steve stepped out of the shower and dragged his sopping wet clothes off and tossed them into the hamper before throwing a towel at Danno as he stepped from the shower. 

Together, they dried off and crept into the bedroom to the closet. Steve had a few things at Danno’s house and he easily slipped into a pair of his sleep pants while Danno did the same before grabbing a t-shirt from the pile. 

“I want to get Grace changed out of those clothes and put her in something more comfortable.”

“OK, I’ll go downstairs and check the doors and windows.”

Steve kissed Danno’s forehead and went downstairs. By the time he returned, Grace was wearing a blue SEALs t-shirt and was tucked into the bed with Danno facing her. The covers were pulled back behind her, just as he’d been when Danno had come home. Steve slipped into the bed and Danno reached across, resting his hand on Steve’s shoulder, thumb brushing across his tattoos.

“We’ve been found out, by the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Meka. Apparently our Monkey tells Billy all about her “Daddy Seal”. Meka said everyone else figured us out too … even Gutches. So how you want to handle that is up to you. Old habits die hard for me … back in Jersey, I’d have been de-patched, rather aggressively, for anything like this done outside prison. This is new territory for me but I want to be perfectly clear Steven. You are mine. No matter how we act in public, no matter what people say or think … you’re mine.”

“No boundaries, Danno. Yours from the first day.”

He smiled as his heart swelled and squeezed his SEAL’s shoulder once more before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a say in what happened here as well [Steve's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8552554)  
> Grace even has something to say [Grace POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8624191)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert is not sorry. Not in the slightest.  
> There's one more chapter to go.

After Steve and Grace left to go running, Danno rolled out of bed and took another quick shower before making his way downstairs to cook breakfast. He put the coffee on and was about to start the milk for Grace when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone so he made sure to grab a blade from one of the shelves along the hallway as he made his way to the door. Peering out, he saw the entire Club Board plus Kono and Malia on the doorstep. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are all of you doing on my doorstep at this unchristing hour of the morning?”, he asked as he stepped aside so they could come in.

Kono didn’t bother answering him; she simply snorted and made like a heat seeking missile for the coffeepot in the kitchen. 

Malia looked around for a moment before asking about Grace while Chin laid what Danno presumed was both he and Steve’s cuts on the chair carefully.

“She and Steve went running this morning. She had a little bit of a nightmare or an meltdown early this morning but I don’t think the big one’s hit her yet. I fully expect one soon though, that was …” Here Danno shuddered. “That was a little too close for comfort.”

“Well, why don’t we go into the kitchen and make sure Kono doesn’t drink all the coffee and I’ll whip up some breakfast for us all while we wait for them to come back.” Malia smiled as she informed rather than inquired. Obediently, the five men followed her into the kitchen and found Kono had already poured the coffee for everyone and started a fresh pot. Danno took out the milk to warm up for Grace and when he turned back around, six pairs of eyes were staring at him (with varying levels of exhaustion around the edges). 

“Oh I’m not going through this again. Grace drinks coffee milk in the morning. Yes, I know it’s weird. Yes, SuperSEAL has told me all the dangers involved with a girl her age drinking coffee but she likes it and I don’t want to have my arm gnawed off because I tried taking her coffee away.”

“Brah, I was just gonna point out that you could buy a coffeemaker that has a steamer arm on it, make life a little easier.” Kono pointed out. “My _Tutu_ started me on the coffeemilk when I was about Grace’s age too.”

They continued chatting around the kitchen even when Steve and Grace returned and immediately went to take their showers. 10 minutes later, Steve came down the stairs and Danno poured both his and Grace’s coffee. Malia started making breakfast while everyone shifted outside to stay out of her way and found seats on the patio. Grace made a bee line for the couch and patted both sides of her while looking at Steve and Danno. There was apparently no arguing with her either. Steve took the left side, Danno took the right and cautiously reached his arm across the back of the couch to rest his hand against Steve’s neck. It wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with yet but Meka had said it wasn’t a big deal and he wanted to make the effort at least so Steve knew he cared. In a surprising-to-Danno turn of events, the world did not collapse in on itself, no one started taking out guns and there were no scowls. There was no reaction at all. He relaxed a fraction.

“Hey Grace, I was wondering if you could come with me today? I could use your help at the shop since my regular girl isn’t gonna be in today.” Kono asked casually. Danno knew immediately it was an excuse and he was pretty sure Grace knew it too but she smiled.

“Sure Auntie. And maybe jalike catch choke break after work?”

Danno rolled his eyes and everyone chuckled at him.

“Fo’ Shua!”

Grace turned her head up to Danno and smiled widely. “Aloha au ia 'oe, Danno.”

Danno turned his head to Steve, eyebrows drawn together in question.

“She said she loves you.” Steve translated with a very warm, proud smile. He’d been working with Grace since she started at the Kam school to get her caught up on her fluency in Hawaiian.

“Danno aloha owie oh you too.”

They still hadn’t stopped screaming with laughter by the time Malia came out with a feast of eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns and toast. Everyone dug in, still laughing about Danno’s attempt at Hawaiian and teasing him about it when Gutches spoke up. 

“Don’t worry, Jersey. I speak 8 languages and I still don’t understand a single word of Hawaiian outside of aloha. We’re in good company, you n me.” Gutches offered up his coffee mug to clink together with Danno and grinned.

Once breakfast was done, the plates cleared and the girls on their way to work, Chin leaned forward and put his hands on the table.

“After last night’s visit from the Yakuza, I decided to take some of the guesswork out of what’s been going on. I feel like we’ve been operating on half information from the beginning and I wanted to go straight to the source. It wasn’t uncommon, even after Doris’ death, for your Dad to meet with Hiro Noshimuri about business endeavors. So early this morning, I reached out to the Yakuza and spoke with Wo Fat. We’ve arranged to meet this afternoon at the Hilton to discuss recent events. I’ve agreed to meet with him without my Vice President with the understanding that his kobun was not invited. I explained that what I wanted to discuss with him had directly to do with Michael’s actions and he seemed both surprised and not.”

“What time is your meet scheduled for? We can get there early and space ourselves out so we can protect you, if need be.” Steve was in tactician mode as he leaned forward, elbows coming to rest on his knees.

“The meet’s scheduled for 3pm. I’m sure his people will be doing much of the same and I plan on wearing Kevlar just in case. Danno I want you close to Wo Fat, at his back. If he breathes wrong, I want him taken out. Steve, I’d like you to look around the property for Michael or Adam Noshimuri, make sure they aren’t planning any surprises for anyone. Gutches, you’re on point for sniper. Lou and Meka I want you at my back protecting me.”

“And to lay more bad news on top of everything else, Steve your house is completely unlivable brah. There isn’t a window left in tact, most of the doors have been blown through and there’s enough bullet holes to put Bonnie and Clyde to shame. It’s gonna take a while to put it back together so I went ahead and grabbed your clothes before we left last night. They’re in the trunk of my car, we can bring them in before we leave.”

Danno took a minute to catch his breath. Steve reached out and rubbed his back in a small circle while he spoke to Chin. “I appreciate that. I can grab them and I still had some stuff here but my t-shirts keep mysteriously disappearing into Grace’s room. It’s the strangest thing.” He grinned and winked at Danno, who had recovered somewhat. 

“Danno, d’you tell Steve about the bikes?”, Meka spoke up.

“What about the bikes?” Steve asked.

“Shit. I was so exhausted last night I completely forgot. Yeah, my bike and yours? Someone took what looks like a sledge to them all. Cracked tanks, bent pipes … it’s all fixable once we get them to the shop but right now, they are out of commission. Upside? Your Fatboy is at the shop and I have a shovelhead chopper I can ride. But that also means you get to be Grace’s ride until I get the Softail fixed. She can’t ride with me on the shovelhead.”

“Oh the horror of domestic bliss.” Lou grinned from the other side of the table and Steve happily flipped him off.

“Because you don’t have Renee keeping you on your toes with Will?”

Lou grunted and grimaced. “Point taken.”

“By the way, since we’re on the subject of bikes …” Chin brought up and looked at Danno.

“I don’t like that look Chin Ho Kelly. I do not like that look one tiny little bit.”

“The boys and I would like to do something nice for Grace to help make her feel better.”

“What does that have to do with bikes, Chin?” Danno was suspicious by nature but the smug look on Meka and Gutches’ faces, combined with the blank zen look on Chin’s face had him at a full 5 alarm red flag situation.

“Well, we were thinking that Grace might like to ride the dirtbikes again.”

Not a single red flag went down. There was something more here.

“That would be very nice. I’m sure she’d like that and I know she’d like to see Mamo again. But that’s not all you’re planning. You’re too calm and those two,” Danno pointed at Meka and Gutches, “look like they just got away with eating the cat, the canary and the cream.”

“Well, with everything that’s been going on, getting everyone up to Kahuku would be a little difficult.”

The other penny dropped into place and Danno ran his hands over his face.

“Where is it?”

“There may or may not be a dirtbike in your shop right now.” Chin volunteered.

“And Jenna may or may not be airbrushing it.” Meka continued, “And we may or may not have put a tiny 81 on the side so Grace would feel like she was a part of the club. Billy has one as well and he has his 81. It’s also helpful in case anyone ever tries to steal the bike.”

“We have some great trails right around here she and Billy can ride!” Steve spoke up and Danno just shook his head.

“You are all trying to kill me. This is an attempt on my life, I just know it.”

Steve clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper for Danno’s ears only. “I told you, Danno. When I do something, you’ll know I’m doing it.”

Danno didn’t think it was possible to blush and have a hard cock at the same time but apparently, it was. 

***

To the surprise of absolutely no-one, Steve had some comm devices that they could use to stay in touch while at the Hilton. He made sure they were all functional before they left for the hotel, riding Danno’s chopper to the shop to pick up his Fatboy. They separated at the hotel, Danno taking up a casual position inside the kitchen of the hotel until he was sure where Chin and Wo Fat would be seated. He made the team aware of a possible Yakuza member that was also seated in the restaurant a few tables away. Steve remained silent as he hunted but every once in a while, he’d click his comm so they knew he was there. Everyone went silent as the two bosses started speaking, wanting to hear what Wo Fat had to say.

“Chin Ho Kelly, it’s an honour to finally meet you face to face.” Wo Fat was a tall, very slender Asian with almost delicate features. He was dressed in an impeccable suit, complete with shined wingtips. Danno was actually impressed.

Chin stood from the table and offered his hand. “The pleasure’s mine, Oyabun.” He used the formal title as a sign of respect, something the other man seemed to appreciate as he took the offered hand and shook it before taking his seat.

A waitress came by and poured each of them a glass of water, taking their order for drinks and she disappeared. Wo Fat launched the conversation.

“I came here without my kobun as you requested and I appreciate you keeping your word at not bringing your second to the table. You claim you have concerns about the activities of the last few months?”

Chin opened his phone and turned it to show the screen to Wo Fat.

“This was a hit on one of my Officers houses last night. It was meant to be an assassination, I’m sure and we did suffer damage. From what we were able to gather from the Bosozoku we spoke to after we received a call from 2 of my boys inside with a child, was that they got the order from Michael Noshimuri. This is only the latest in a series of bizarre behaviours we’ve seen recently and when we heard you’d been off the island for several months, I thought perhaps a sit-down with you might clear things up.”

Wo Fat was going through the pictures on the phone and, although Danno couldn’t see his face, he could see the stiffening of the man’s shoulders as each picture scrolled at his touch. Danno had seen that in many men in his life; that was a sign of controlled rage. 

“Our clubhouse, as you can see from those pictures, was a total loss. Michael Noshimuri was at the scene and fled when 2 of my best chased him down and eventually caught him. He had quite the story to tell.”

Chin leveled a look at the man opposite him before continuing. “I’m here as a courtesy to find out if it’s you that has been coming after my club and my officer or if this is something personal that Michael has been carrying out for his own vendetta.”

Danno was out the kitchen doors and slamming his body into Wo Fat to knock him out of the way half a second after he saw the tell-tale red dot aiming for the man’s back. Instead of going through the man’s back, the bullet lodged itself in the table and all hell broke loose. Tourists were screaming and running out of the restaurant, Lou and Meka were physically pulling Chin out of the restaurant with the tourists and Danno was yanking Wo Fat to his feet and pushing him towards the throng of people. He found it surprising that only one bullet rang when the shot missed but then he heard Steve come over the comms.

“Michael Noshimuri is up here. You might want to bring Wo Fat to the roof of the Diamond Head Tower.”

Danno took hold of Wo Fat and turned him around. “There’s something at the top of the Diamond Head Tower you need to see, apparently.” 

Danno indicated the way through the crowd and Wo Fat went along, followed by the member of the Yakuza Danno had identified earlier. He could also see Chin and Meka heading in that direction. Lou had disappeared into the crowd, probably keeping an eye out for security and the police. It wouldn’t be long before they showed up so they had one shot to do this right.

Once they reached the roof, Danno opened the door for Wo Fat and Chin. Standing off to the side was Steve with his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat. Laying prone on his stomach next to a sniper rifle was Michael Noshimuri, with his feet and arms bound with zip ties. He looked up at Wo Fat and started to speak but was silenced by one polished wingtip drilling his heel into Michael’s temple. 

“If this gun were to find it’s way into police custody, they could do a ballistics match to the bullet that they probably already have in their possession. I’m sure you recognize the rifle as being one that our club favours but I give you my word that we did not do this. You know that we consider public displays such as this difficult for all parties and avoid them at all costs.” Chin spoke first. 

Wo Fat looked down at Michael, a look on his face of disgust. 

“When I first came to Hawaii, Hiro insisted that I take his sons on once I took over. It was his condition for naming me Oyabun, despite my protests. Michael as my kobun and Adam as the accountant for our legitimate business ventures. There have been … difficulties in controlling the Noshimuri brothers and part of my visit to Japan was to arrange for their transfer. I’ve wanted them off this island and out of my business for some time but I did not think they would kill me to take over. For our people, this is the ultimate transgression. He will be dealt with accordingly.”

“He personally attacked my home and when his brother met with us to ask the Club to arrange for him to get to the mainland, he claimed that you were specifically coming for me. Why would he say that?” Steve spoke up.

Wo Fat turned and looked at Steve, his face a blank mask.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Steve McGarrett.”

Recognition dawned on Wo Fat’s face and he almost smiled. “You are Doris’ son.”

“How do you know my mother?”

“When I lived here as a boy, I lived next door to Doris McGarrett. She and my mother became quite close, despite the differences in their … allegiances, shall we say? Doris would teach me the English word for things and my mother would teach me the Japanese word. Together, they helped me to learn how to communicate in both English and Japanese. She was always kind to me, despite … as I said, our differences. When I learned of her death, I set a paper lantern to the ocean in her honour. I assure you Steve, I hold no ill will towards you or your family.”

A moment later, Lou came over the comm to let them know police were on scene.

“We have to go. Cops are here and I don’t think any of us want to have tea with them?” Danno pointed out. 

Wo Fat turned back towards the door. Chin stopped him a moment and gestured towards Michael’s unconscious body.

“Leave him. He will be taken care of once the police have him in custody.” The ruthlessness in Wo Fat’s face in that moment was undeniable. “His brother will be dealt with accordingly as well.”

As a group, they made their way down the stairs and then each of them broke apart from the others until they were headed into all different directions away from the hotel. By the time Danno made his way back to his bike, there were already swarms of police all over the hotel. Thankfully they’d had the foresight to park their bikes quite a way down the road from the hotel and it took Danno almost 20 minutes to get to his ride. 

Steve was already there, leaning against his Fatboy, waiting. He looked calm if you didn’t look too closely but by the time Danno reached him, he could see the adrenline pumping through him. Both of their bodies were vibrating with it and there was only one way Danno wanted to burn it off. He leaned up into Steve’s body, feeling his hard cock and he spoke, low and dark for Steve’s ears only.

“Grace is with Kono for the rest of the day. You’re going to ride that bike of yours home right now and I expect to find you naked in my bed by the time I get home. I’m giving you a 10 minute head start and then I’m going to fuck you through the floor.”


	27. Chapter 27

In truth, he only gave him a 5 minute head start because he couldn’t contain himself much longer. The temptation had been simmering since they met and the few intimate encounters they’d had were only fueling the fire. He’d stroked his SEAL, marked him and now he was going to fuck him. He was careful to obey traffic lights and road signs but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so the more his cock throbbed inside his pants. Adrenaline plus sexual desire made for a very impatient Danno Williams. He could almost make out the sound of Steve’s Fatboy as he followed him in traffic and he could almost picture what he’d look like once he was finally sprawled out on the bed. The car horn behind him got his attention and he realized he’d drifted off at a green light. He throttled forward and turned towards his house.

Steve’s bike was inside his garage when Danno got home and he pulled alongside the classic. He barely remembered to take the keys and shut the garage door as he made his way into the house, listening for the sounds of Steve. He couldn’t hear anything but as he prowled through the house, he came across clothes … jeans … t-shirt … boxers … boots. He followed the line to the bedroom door and when he opened the door, the growl that came out of his throat was primitive and gutteral. He was ripping his clothes off before he even realized he’d started moving. 

Steve was sprawled out on the bed, face down with his legs open. He was pumping 3 fingers in and out of his hole, slick with lube. And he was naked, save for that gorgeous fuckin leather cut. It was every goddamned fantasy Danno had ever had. He took a minute to admire the powerful body, the lines of tattoos as the muscles flexed and twitched, the sound of Steve breathing heavily as he stretched himself open for Danno. But it was the look in his eyes when he opened them to find Danno standing at the foot of the bed. This was going to be an epic session of fucking just for the sake of fucking but the emotions tied into it were very much there for both of them. 

But right now, Danno wanted his SEAL. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table before he crawled up onto the bed, hovering over Steve’s body and pulling his hand away, holding it pinned up behind his back and grabbing the other one to match it so he could hold both of Steve’s wrists behind his back and scrunch his body forward so his hips rose up. Effectively, he had Steve pinned against the headboard and the mattress with nowhere to go and no leverage. His perfect killing machine SEAL was vulnerable. “I told you I was going to fuck you through the floor and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. And you’re going to love every fucking second of it, aren’t you? I don’t even have to lube my cock up. You’re such a slut for me you started prepping that fuckhole before I was even in the door. What’d you do, start with three fingers? Do you want my cock that bad, Steven?” He tore the foil open with his teeth and started to roll the condom down over his shaft when Steve started talking.

“Fu … fuck me. Danno, fuck me. C’mon. You marke … marked my face, my thi … thighs and my heart … mark me from the inside. Want your cock. Want to feel you cum inside me. Bareback … please, Sir.”

It was the Sir that broke Danno. He tossed the useless and unneeded condom to the floor and lined his cock up with Steve’s hole. Using his wrists to pull back, Danno pushed forward with one stroke and buried himself balls deep inside his SEAL. If ever there was a sense of completion and belonging, this was it. Hot, slick with lube, smooth and so tight … Holy fuck he was so tight Danno couldn’t move. He never wanted to move again. But he wanted to fuck that tight hole loose. He could hear Steve moaning and when he looked, his face was wrecked. His eyes were already glassy and he was panting, begging without words. Danno pulled almost all the way back out, just the head of his cock resting inside that hole below the edge of his leather cut. The visual was better than anything Danno had ever imagined. This was his man, his slut, his lover … in an instant, he could turn and probably overpower Danno but he chose to arch his back and tighten the ring of his ass just enough that it was almost like he was sucking Danno’s cock back into his body. 

Danno obliged. He sank all the way down and started a rhythm that had his hips snapping forward fast and furious while he held Steve’s wrists so he was pinned underneath Danno’s body. He could feel Steve’s hole starting to open, the slide a little easier and he could up his rhythm, scooting closer so his body was draped over Steve’s and then leaning back, pulling Steve up with him. Now he was kneeling and his cock was impaled inside Steve; he let go of Steve’s wrists.

“Off. Take it off, right fucking now. I want it off.”

Steve slithered out of his cut and Danno wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest while he sucked a bruise right on the side of Steve’s neck, his cock pounding into his SEAL. His teeth bit into the mark as he felt Steve shuddering on him, his hole tightening.

“No … boundaries. No boundaries Danno. No fuckin boundaries. Love you so fuckin much. Never fucking boundaries.”

Danno lost control of his body … hearing Steve say I love you … realizing what no boundaries really meant. He slammed his cock deep inside, squeezing his arms around Steve’s body.

“Fuck I love you, Steven. I love you.” Danno felt his balls constrict as his cock pulsed and all he could feel was the burning whiteout of his own orgasm, cumming inside Steve’s ass. He was staring with his eyes wide open but wasn’t seeing a fucking thing. He couldn’t feel anything for a full minute and when he came back to his own body, he realized his mouth was still on Steve’s neck and he’d sucked another bruise just below the one he’d made already. Seeing his teeth marks in Steve’s perfect golden skin had him twitching with an aftershock and he pushed his hips up into Steve again before putting his hand on Steve’s shoulders to push him forward, back down onto his stomach. 

Carefully Danno pulled out of Steve’s hole and collapsed beside him in the bed, his head turning to find Steve. Their eyes watched each other for a moment, waiting for the other to blink first.

“No boundaries.” Steve whispered as he reached out and clasped his hand in Danno’s. 

Danno squeezed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“No boundaries, Steven.”

Eventually they got out of bed and managed to shower. Eventually they even managed to make it downstairs to eat something. And before Grace came home, they managed to make it back upstairs again too.

***  
“The breaking story tonight. Michael Noshimuri, reputed underboss in the Yakuza crime family, was found dead in his cell at Halawa Prison early this morning. Officials aren’t commenting on the nature of his death but they haven’t ruled out foul play. As you recall, it was Michael Noshimuri who was tried and convicted last year of several charges of arson as well as a single charge of 1st degree murder after his brother Adam was found dead in his home. Adam had been charged with racketeering and of using a Ponzi scheme to milk hundreds of Hawaiians out of their money and Michael murdered him before he could turn himself in. We’ll have more on this developing story as it comes in. 

In other news, earlier today out at the Kahuku Motocross Track the 2014 Grand Prix champion for the 250cc Expert division was a surprise to everyone! Normally the Expert division is dominated by the 18 and over group but this year, the winner was just 12 years old! Grace Williams-McGarrett only began riding motocross here at Kahuku 3 years ago but has shown a natural affinity and has a talent very few people can match. There have already been whispers of her being offered the opportunity to ride nationally and perhaps someday, we might see her represent Hawaii at the X Games!”

Danno groaned out loud while his husband and daughter laughed.

“No Boundaries, Danno!” they said in unison. 

They were gonna give him agita, he just knew it. Agita!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. This is the end of this particular story in this 'Verse but I can promise you it's not my last. Already, there are a few bubbles and ideas (yes, I let Albert listen to his honkey-twang and he gave you smut)  
> This was quite a ride for me. I didn't really know where the story came from and I wasn't sure that I'd go more than a chapter or two but then you guys ... yes you guys out there ... you left such amazing feedback and you kept letting me know how much you enjoyed my vision that it unfolded into this epic journey.
> 
> Thank you so very much. Thank you for reading, for encouraging me, for leaving kudos and feedback and messages on TUMBLR. This is your labor of love as much as it was mine.
> 
> mrspadrona

**Author's Note:**

> You should come follow me on tumblr. I share my opinions, my voice and my love of coffee and cupcakes.
> 
> http://mrspadrona.tumblr.com/


End file.
